¡¿Podrían dejar de Besarse!
by anipoy
Summary: Tercera Temporada de "Profesor Snape, ¿Podría Besarme?" El matrimonio de Severus y Hermione parecia un cuento de hadas junto a sus dos hijos Octavius y Sophia. Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando los cambios fuertes y rebeldes de la adolescencia traten de mover los cimientos de lo que la comunidad mágica llama "la familia perfecta"?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Podrían dejar de Besarse?!**

Pasadas las once de la mañana en la casa de los Snape reinaba la tranquilidad, los dos adolescentes de la familia dormían como un tronco debido a que la noche anterior fueron junto con sus amigos a una discoteca muggle.

El cuarto de Jolly estaba casi en penumbras, salvo por los rayos de sol que se colaban por esas cortinas color vino y daban la impresión que se encontraba en un horno o algo similar.

A sus dieciséis años Sophia era una chica como cualquier otra, su habitación estaba repleta de libros, posters de sus bandas y películas favoritas, una mullida cama con dosel imitando a la que le esperaba en unos días cuando regresara a Hogwarts, su escritorio desordenado y la silla del mismo repleto de ropa, incluido el vestido color verde tan ceñido al cuerpo que se puso la noche anterior al no escuchar el reproche de su padre.

Y además de eso algunas fotos familiares, sus abuelos muggles saludaban ansiosos, su abuela la cargaba y su abuelo le daba una muñeca a la pequeña bebe de cabello negro.

Demeter y ella en la casa de los Lupin a los dos años frente a una gran caja de juguetes, algo se movía dentro de la misma y de un golpe salió Tavius asustando a las niñas, en el fondo de la postal Tonks reía.

Una foto de un dia de verano en la madriguera con los hijos de Luna, Lorcan y Lysander, los de Ron, Rose y Stuart, el hijo de Neville un niño bastante rellenito llamado August y sus compinches e hijos del niño que vivió, Albus, James y Lily Luna.

La sublime foto de la primera vez que fue a la estación de trenes para asistir a su primer año en Hogwarts, su padre con esa expresión respetable tenía una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, su madre había ido con su ropa de trabajo, irradiaba alegría y se notaban sus ojos aguados agarrando a Octavius por los hombros, este tenía una cara de miedo tan grande que parecía que el Grim había tomado la fotografía, al costado de su padre estaba ella, sonreía nerviosa y en el próximo segundo ya no estaba.

Recordaba el motivo, pudo divisar a lo lejos a su amigo Al y casi corrió a su lado.

Varias fotos con Lys y Lilylu haciendo cosas de chicas otro par con Albus.

En su mesa de luz quizás estaba la que tenía más significado para la chica. A los doce con Albus en una hermosa playa tropical, donde los Lupin, los Potter y los Snape decidieron pasar unas breves vacaciones juntos.

-Jolly, Tavius , vamos a almorzar, luego pueden dormir un poco más-escuchó a su madre escaleras abajo.

Se sentó con pesadumbre en la cama agarrando su cabeza.

{"¿Por qué tomé tanto?"} Pensó con furia y tras una fracción de segundo se acordó.

La discoteca muggle tan ruidosa, sus luces brillando y titilando con cientos de personas moviéndose al ritmo desigual de la música dirigida por el dj.

-¿A que no sabes Jolly?- preguntó el ojiverde con esa sonrisa que la desconcertaba a veces.

-¿Que pasó Al?- dijo la chica con fingida indiferencia tomado un poco de su Martini y observando a unos chicos que bailaban sobre una mesa un poco pasados de copas.

-Me escribió Ginger, dijo que estaba de vacaciones en Centroamérica y no esperaba a volver para hablar conmigo, ni idea de que quiere decirme-parloteó su amigo encogiéndose los hombros.

Esa tonta chica, una popular Hufflepuff, un año más grande que ellos y encaprichada con la fama, trató de salir con James y lo hizo hasta que el la botó por ser una pesada (sin contar que el queridísimo Jamsie tenía como hobby salir con chicas, cuantas más sean mejor), pero no, el ingenuo Albus no se daba cuenta creía que ella tenía ganas de ser su amiga porque después del rompimiento con su hermano el como buena persona la consoló un par de veces, hasta los acompañó un sábado a Hogsmeade lo que a Jolly no le hizo mucha gracia.

-A qué bien-hablo como hija de su padre casi siseando, terminó el Martini de un trago y se fue a bailar con Lorcan aunque sabía que no seguiría su ritmo tan ridículo pero prefería estar allí antes que discutir con Albus sobre esa arrastrada.

Volviendo a la realidad unos minutos observó la foto donde ella y su mejor amigo estaban en una bonita playa, recordaba claramente lo ocurrido en ese lugar.

Estaban buscando caracoles cuando encontraron una enorme roca cerca del agua y se sentaron allí disfrutando de la vista.

-Ahora comprendo porque los grandes se divierten más mirando hacia el agua, es una vista muy bonita-dijo la niña de pelo lacio.

-Existen muchas cosas que los grandes disfrutan y yo no les veo lo genial, como los besos-el chico hizo una mueca de asco-vi un par de veces a mamá y papá besarse y hacer como que nada ocurre cuando nos ven llegar, aunque se ponen rojos-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tu porque no vives con el señor y la señora amor, yo veo a mis padres besarse todo el tiempo y demás cosas cursis como que mi padre juega con el cabello de mamá o ella lo mira como si quisiera comerse su cara, ¡puaj!-exclamó Jolly como si saboreara una gragea con sabor a estiércol.

-De todas formas quisiera saber cómo es dar un beso-miró de reojo a su amiga-¿crees que podemos intentarlo?-preguntó.

La chica de ojos miel dudo un momento.

-Creo que podemos –titubeó.

Sus caras se acercaron hasta pocos centímetros de juntarse y sus narices chocaron, Albus pudo ver los ojos divertidos de Sophia hasta que los cerró, acto seguido el hizo lo mismo y tomando aire juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Tras seis segundos se separaron rápidamente limpiándose con el dorso de la mano nerviosos, mirando hacia ambos lados para verificar que nadie los había visto y rogando porque no fuera el mismísimo James.

Era extraño, se rieron unos segundos y sentían como algo en su panza vibraba.

-¿Qué sentiste?-le dijo Jolly entre divertida y asustada.

-Mojado, sentí mojado-susurró Albus misterioso.

-Sí, yo también-confirmó Sophia.

-Y miedo, Jolly… ¿este será otro de nuestros secretos no?-preguntó asustado el niño.

-Por supuesto Al, si de esto se entera Jamsie nos joderá de por vida-dijo la niña algo indignada sin saber porque.

-Mamá dice que la gente se besa porque se quieren, yo te quiero, pero no como los grandes-Sophia seguía confundida, por primera vez no entendía lo que decía su mejor amigo.

-Yo también-dijo Jolly no muy segura.

-Seremos amigos para siempre, ¿verdad?-insistió su amigo tratando de alisarse el cabello con su mano sin éxito.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la chica nerviosa, sentía como si ambos hubieran matado a alguien y escondido su cadáver para prometerse que nadie se enteraría del gravísimo crimen, pero sabía que muy dentro de ella sentía como un bicho que le removía sus entrañas, le había gustado ese beso con Albus.

-¡Jolly, ya está la mesa!-gritó su madre.

Bajó en piyama disimulando la tremenda resaca, miró la cara de su hermano que no estaba mucho mejor que la suya.

Almorzaron tranquilamente entre los avances del nuevo libro de Severus y las expectativas que tenían de volver al colegio.

-Lo se Lorc, pero podríamos invitar a Jolly y a Lys tambien, así quedaría menos evidente-dijo Octavius mientras escuchaba el parloteo nervioso al querer invitar a una compañera de clase a salir sin que se notara.

-Podríamos decirle solo a Jolly, ella se lleva genial con todo el mundo y en especial con ella-dijo su amigo detrás del tubo.

Octavius pensó que su plan no se podía venir abajo, él quería que Lysander los acompañara, lo que más recordaba la noche anterior era a Lysander Scamander entrando a la discoteca, algo patosa al caminar con tacones y un vestido amarillo canario, su cabello rubio, largo y en ondas, sus hermosos ojos color cielo, era la perfección en persona y no lo sabía, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que irradiaba luz al acercarse?

Y luego todo era borroso, aquel muggle que la invitó a bailar, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ese idiota.

Al salir le dijo alguna de esas cosas extrañas a Jolly que solo ella y su madre creían, algo sobre que se reía de algún bicho que se instaló en el cerebro de aquel muggle.

Detestaba el romance, el amor y todo lo demás, nunca sería valiente para confesarle lo que sentía a la linda chica rubia, según los genes, la valentía la había obtenido Sohpia en esos nueve meses que compartieron en útero de su madre.

Ambos adolescentes bajaron cabreados buscando a sus padres, los encontraron en el patio, junto al cerezo, besándose de una forma que la directora McGonagall reprobaría pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de Besarse?!-corearon furibundos ambos hijos.

-No griten-sentenció su padre seriamente pero ambos rieron como chiquillos.

Nadie podía estar mal con los temas sentimentales en la casa de los Snape donde sus padres se besuqueaban por todos lados sin tener respeto a nadie, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin pensó Octavius.


	2. Fiesta en casa de los Smith (parte 1)

**Capítulo 2: Fiesta en la casa de los Smith (Parte 1)  
**

El desayuno familiar del sábado era casi sagrado en la familia, los dos adolescentes de la casa bajaban a trompicones y algo cansados, la noche anterior esperaron a que sus padres estuvieran dormidos para seguir enchufados en sus computadoras chateando con sus amigos.

-Buenos días- murmuró el castaño llevándose una mano a la boca para tapar un enorme bostezo.

-mmm panqueques-dijo Jolly tomando uno con la mano.

-usa los cubiertos niña-le reprochó su padre desde detrás del periódico.

-Esta noche saldremos a cenar, se quedarán solos en casa-anunció Hermione sirviéndole el café a su hija.

-¿Qué hay de especial para que salgan esta noche?-preguntó la adolescente.

-Nada, ¿no podemos salir a cenar sin motivo?- contestó su padre y le dirigió una de esas miradas de enamorado meloso a su esposa quien depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Su hija bufó, Severus Snape sabía que tanto ella como su hermano no aprobaban esos actos de amor en público tan seguido, desde que empezaron con los cambios de la pubertad a veces no sabían qué hacer con esos actos de insolencia de Jolly, Octavius era un poco menos fastidioso pero también tenía sus manías.

Observó a su mujer y se acordó de lo radiante que estaba cuando su vientre abultado albergaba a esos dos chicos que ahora estaban tan grandes.

Recordaba perfectamente que todas las noches antes de dormir con sus dedos dibujaba runas de protección en su panza, a veces no podía creer que la vida le sonriera de esa forma. Una familia feliz, a pesar de la rebeldía de sus hijos en esta etapa de cambios, una esposa amorosa, una casa bonita, una situación financiera estable y en los últimos años un trabajo tranquilo.

-…entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos-dijo Octavuis saliendo de sus pensamientos y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana.

-Sí, volveremos pasada la medianoche- habló su madre.

…

-No lo sé Al, es un poco lejos y desde aquel accidente el sargento Sev vigila la red flu de nuestra casa-dijo bajito Tavius en el teléfono.

-Vamos Tav, será una gran fiesta y me dijo que invite a unos cuantos chicos en onda-murmuró el ojiverde.

-¿Llevo a Jolly entonces?-susurró.

-Desde luego, vengan a casa y desde aquí nos vamos a lo de Edmund, ya inventaremos algo al sargento Sev-dijo con emoción el otro chico.

Octavius caminó hasta el final del pasillo y golpeó en forma clave en la habitación de su hermana para anunciar que era él.

-Pasa-gritó la chica de ojos miel.

La elevada voz de la chica se debía a los enormes auriculares que como imaginaba estaban a todo volumen.

-¿Que pasa Tav?-dijo la chica sacándose el aparato de las orejas.

-Shhh-dijo con misticismo y cerró la puerta, acto seguido se asomó a la ventana para mirar hacia el patio, su padre estaba cortando el césped de manera muggle con la podadora, cerró las cortinas y miró a la chica con suficiencia.

-Hoy tenemos una fiesta loca, amiga-susurró al sentarse en la cama.

La interpelada chilló de emoción y su hermano la miró furibundo.

-¿Quieres que se enteren los vecinos o qué?-dijo con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

-¿Donde?- preguntó acercándose al chico.

-En lo de los Smith, sus padres se fueron de viaje y van a estar solos Edmund y Hillary-informó.

-Quizás te puedas besuquear con ella, oí que quería comprar una poción de amor para mezclarla con tu jugo de calabaza- lo molestó Sophia.

Él se acordaba de sus cejas pobladas, sus dientes tan chuecos y sus muletillas raras como ese tic en el ojo.

Entre los tantos cuentos de tío Ron recordaba una vez que junto a tío Harry y su madre hicieron poción multijugos y ella confundió pelos de gato con el cabello de la madre de Hillary, Millicent Bulstrode, pero aun así se veía más bonita que si hubiera colocado el pelo correcto.

…

Esa noche luego de despedir a sus padres, con cara de angelitos y en pijama esperaron unos minutos para dejar de oir el ruido del motor del auto para correr escaleras arriba a cambiarse.

-Vamos Jolly que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-gritó el chico golpeando la puerta de su hermana.- ¿vas a ir así?-preguntó azorado.

El vestido de la chica marcaba sus pequeñas curvas combinando el violeta y negro del mismo con unos zapatos a juego, el cabello suelto llegando casi hasta el final de su espalda, tomó su cartera y apuraron el paso para entrar en la chimenea.

-Grimmund Place-dijo claramente Jolly antes de desaparecer entre las abrasadoras llamas.

Su hermano la siguió un minuto después apareciendo en la sala de los Potter.

-¡Wow Jolly!, ¡estás vestida para matar!-exclamó Lily bajando las escaleras para reunirse con sus hermanos y los recién llegados, ella no se quedaba atrás, llevaba una blusa rosa brillante y una falda blanca y ajustada.-Hola Tav-murmuró.

-¿Qué haces así?-dijo furibundo James- no creas que irás con nosotros-sentenció.

- ¿A no?-replicó la pelirroja con las manos en jarras- entonces mamá sabrá quién es el que tiró una bolsa de papel en llamas a la casa de los vecinos-le amenazó.

-Vendrá con nosotros-habló Albus para calmar a sus hermanos.

-Pues te estaré vigilando-dijo el hermano mayor.

-Y yo a ti- le gruñó la más pequeña del grupo aunque solo por un año.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo nuevamente en la chimenea hacia la fiesta salvaje que prometían los Smith.

-¡Lys!-exclamó Lily arrastrando a Sophia hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-Freddy primo, ¿qué cuentas?- saludó James con sonrisa traviesa.

-Aquí esperándote colega, ¿y que es eso que llevas ahí?,¿ te has vuelto del otro bando al traer una cartera de mujer?- se carcajeó.

-No, claro que no- del bolso sacó al menos doce botellas de Ginebra, Brandy y Whisky de Fuego- ¡animemos la fiesta!- dijo con un grito de júbilo dándole varias al anfitrión quien era un chico de pocos amigos pero sonreía feliz al codearse con los chicos más en onda de todo Hogwarts.

* * *

¿Hola como estan?, ¿cómo creen que va la nueva historia?, me gustaría que comenten sobre lo que piensan de la nueva temporada.

Saludos...


	3. Fiesta en casa de los Smith (parte 2)

**Capítulo 2: Fiesta en la casa de los Smith (Parte 2)**

-No lo sé Jolly, mi madre escuchó que aún no han encontrado sustituto para el profesor Slughorn- aventuró Lysander tomando un sorbo de su misteriosa bebida.

-Espero que encuentren pronto a alguien, este año cursaremos sexto y aún no me recupero de los TIMOs-murmuró la chica Snape.

-Aunque hay algo muy bueno para ustedes, leí que la profesora McGonagall dará las clases de sexto, séptimo y octavo-las miró con pesadumbre-a mí me queda un año más para soportar a Beaumont.

Jolly saltaba y fingía que ganaba un premio ante una multitud bulliciosa.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡al fin nos libramos de la apestosa!, ya me estaba cansando de que me califique de forma mezquina y sus comentarios envenenados-exclamó la chica sirviéndose otro whisky de fuego.

-Mira Lys, es Scorpus Malfoy- susurró Lily observando al chico rubio con aire rebelde que salía de la estufa con cierta indiferencia, saludaba a Albus y luego se apartaba en un rincón de aquella gran casa bebiendo un brandy.

-Dejen de susurrar y esas cosas, así le dan más fama, es solo un tonto que le gusta llamar la atención con esa fachada de chico malo y rebelde, hasta debe dormir con algún osito de peluche o algo así-dijo con asco Sophia.

-Pero no lo hace mal-murmuró Lys mirando como varias chicas le sonreían y coqueteaban-¿no es que se besaron con Rose?-preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno, tampoco vamos a contar con cuantos chicos se ha besado mi prima, aunque me encantaría ver la cara de tío Ron si se entera que se besó con un Malfoy-Lily vio a su hermano acercándose al susodicho para conversar y desvió sus ojos.

-Vamos Lilylu, hace mil años terminó la guerra y mi madre siempre dice que Narcissa Malfoy fue fundamental para la victoria, yo creo que Malfoy es así debido a que la sociedad los ha marginado un poco-imaginó Jolly con severidad.

Cerca de la medianoche Sophia Snape salió al patio de los Brown para asegurarse de que ningún curioso podía pillarla con sus cigarrillos.

Se sentó bajo un árbol mediano a espaldas de la casa, prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada.

No estaba tan mal pensó, un buen fiestorro y se irían antes de que algún adulto venga y arruine la diversión. Por un momento sintió empatía con los anfitriones de la fiesta, habían hecho trizas el lugar y estaba inhabitable, sonrió ante la perspectiva de que eso ocurriera en su casa pero sería imposible, ella y Octavius no querían morir encerrados en sus habitaciones teniendo de carcelero al Sargento Snape.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-preguntó un chico rubio crispando el rostro.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia-respondió Jolly con aire ofendido, estaba allí para no tener curiosos cerca y Scorpius Malfoy se sentaba en la hierba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Te molesta?-dijo el joven.

-No-contestó Jolly fingiendo indiferencia y dándole otra pitada al cigarrillo, no creía que el chico la acuse con alguien de su familia así que se limitó a hacer una mueca de hastió y mirar al estrellado cielo de verano.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó el chico con ese aire rebelde y lleno de libertad mostrándole sus cigarrillos.

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó Jolly fingiendo que no estaba interesada pero no era así.

-Opio y semillas de Mandrágora-contestó el rubio con aire malicioso y suficiencia.

-No necesito drogarme para fingir rebeldía-dijo con desdén la muchacha.

-Oye yo no…- pero se vio interrumpido por una sombra, Sophia escondió su cigarrillo.

-Tenemos que irnos Jolly, papá y mamá llegarán en cualquier momento-se giró para retirarse-ah y no escondas eso, ya lo vi-dijo furibundo su hermano-Nos vemos Scorp.

Aunque se perfumara nuevamente antes de llegar a su casa, Jolly sabía que se las tendría que ver con su hermano cuando nadie pueda oírlos.

* * *

**HOLA, ¿CÓMO ESTAN?, DESTESTO DECIR ESTO PERO CREO QUE ESTA TEMPORADA NO TIENE EL ÉXITO QUE YO CREIA QUE TENDRÍA, VOY A ESPERAR UNA SEMANA Y EL FUTURO DE LA MISMA DEPENDERÁ DE LOS COMENTARIOS, SIENTO DECIRLO PERO ME HE DESANIMADO BASTANTE CON LOS POCOS QUE HA TENIDO Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO "TIENES QUE RETIRARTE CUANDO VAS GANANDO", GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, O NO, COMO QUIERAN.  
NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO QUIZÁS**


	4. La escoria Malfoy

**Capítulo 3: La escoria Malfoy**

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer cuando Scorpius Malfoy decidió volver a su basta mansión con esas personas a las que llamaba "familia", no era que le agradara mucho volver allí pero aún era menor de edad, {solo un año más} se recordó esbozando esa mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

Apareció con elegancia en la chimenea de su habitación, era la única situada en el primer piso del ostentoso lugar, sus padres y abuelos tenían las suyas en el piso de arriba e imaginaba que estaban durmiendo.

De un tirón se abrió la puerta del lugar y allí estaba la única persona a la que no tenía odio ni asco pero merecía un trato similar, su madre.

Sus cabellos rubios plateados caían en ondas por sus hombros cubiertos tapados por una elegante bata, su cara crispada se suavizó pero su boca formaba una fina línea.

-¿Dónde estabas Scorpius?, ¿crees que no me iba a preocupar?, deja esta guerra silenciosa con nosotros, somos tu familia, no tus enemigos-murmuró su madre desde la puerta.

-Primero que nada, debías golpear, te lo he dicho mil veces madre ¡es mi habitación!, ¡mi intimidad!-estalló colérico el chico mirando a la mujer, detestaba cuando ponía esa cara de mártir.

-¿Guerra, enemigos?, ¡creo que esta familia sabe mucho de eso!-prosiguió el rubio con ese giro que le encantaba remarcar, la escoria Malfoy, los lame botas de Voldemort .

-¡Deja de gritarle a tu madre!-gruñó Draco Malfoy acercándose al lugar-¡pídele disculpas!-ordenó.

-Discúlpame madre-dijo por obligación y lo remarcó para que lo notara.

-Solo quería verte llegar bien, me marcharé a mis aposentos-murmuró pero antes le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y salió con pesadumbre.

Su padre entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en el sofá mirando a su hijo de forma decepcionada.

-¿Hasta cuándo Scorpius?-preguntó más para sí mismo que para su receptor.

-¿Hasta cuándo qué?-dijo el adolescente aún parado entrecerrando los ojos.

-Hasta cuando nos vas a odiar de esa forma, hasta cuando vas a estar dándome dolores de cabeza, hasta cuando dejaras de insultar, ningunear, degradar…hasta cuando-susurró.

-Yo no pedí nacer en esta familia-{volvemos a la discusión de siempre}, pensó.

-¡Basta Scorpius, ya basta!, ¡nos lastimas!-dijo a su hijo zarandeándolo por los brazos-no te das cuenta de que te queremos, somos tu familia hijo, ¡quieras o no!-gruñó con ojos brillosos.

El chico tenía el rostro serio, miraba a su padre como siempre.

-Viejo, haces el ridículo, ¿déjame en paz si?, es solo este año y en un tiempo me voy al colegio, cuando me haga mayor no me volverás a ver-escupió las palabras envenenadas.

-Romperás el corazón de tu madre y de la abuela Narcissa-sentenció su padre alejándose por el fuerte rechazo.

-¿Sabes cómo me odio?, esa sangre que corre por mis venas como veneno, el alma sucia, la mente podrida, el apellido siniestro, Mortifagos, putos lame botas del enfermo mental de Voldemort-gritó con desesperación.

-No digas ese nombre en mi casa-le advirtió el hombre.

-¿Cómo quieres que le diga?, ¿Señor Tenebroso, Señor de las Tinieblas, Amo?, el puto de mierda se mató a si mismo con un hechizo que rebotó, ¡menudo idiota! y ustedes eran sus sirvientes-sonrió insulsamente.

-¡No tuve opción, de verdad no la tuve!-suspiró-pero nos retractamos, soy el mejor hombre que pude ser, mantengo a mi familia, soy honrado, no busco problemas-murmuró.

-¿Y no pensaste antes de tener un hijo?, ¿no te diste cuenta que somos una escoria?, ¿Qué la gente se gira al vernos pasar?, ¿que los prejuicios del mundo recaen al escuchar el apellido Malfoy?, ¡Tú no sabes lo que es oír a los demás murmurar sobre las cosas horribles que han hecho ustedes!-gruñó el chico y se le cayeron unas lágrimas furtivas que rápidamente sacó de su rostro.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si administrar el presente y construir un mejor futuro-habló su padre con histeria.

-Te invito a retirarte-terminó la discusión su hijo señalando el lugar por donde entró.

Su padre dio grandes zancadas y lo dejó solo en la enorme habitación, acto seguido el adolescente pateó la puerta con toda su ira contenida y rompió en llanto, algo de lo que no se enorgullecía.

-La escoria Malfoy-se dijo-la gran familia de asesinos y sádicos-murmuró con odio.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se metió en la cama recordando su estadía en la casa de los Smith.

Lo de siempre, niñas tontas revoloteando, tratando de captar su atención, otros que lo miraban con ojos como platos, con falso respeto, los murmullos, sus amigos Albus y Octavius con quienes no fraternizaba mucho debido a su familia con pasado penoso y esa chica Snape, nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con ella.

No era como las demás, aunque su popularidad era infinita sus modales eran bruscos y fue muy osca con él, {fingir rebeldía} esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza.

Scorpius Malfoy no finge rebeldía.


	5. ¡El loco de la mazmorra ha vuelto!

**Capítulo 4: ¡El loco de la mazmorra ha vuelto!**

-Bajen a almorzar-dijo Hermione cerca de la escalera para que la escucharan sus "retoños".

Mientras escuchaban las aburridas conversaciones de sus padres asentían con desgana.

-…Y esta noche tendremos visita, se quedará a cenar-anunció su madre, Severus, Sophia y Octavius no prestaron mucha atención.

-Pues les mandas saludos de mi parte, quedé en la tarde con Al y seguro que me quedo a cenar allí si huelo el pastel de carne y riñones de la tía Ginny-protestó Jolly engullendo la comida para marcharse cuanto antes.

-¡Ah no, nada de eso!-sentenció la mujer.

-No creo que les moleste mucho a Remus y a Tonks-propuso Octavius.

-¿Y quién dijo que eran los Lupin?, esta noche viene la directora McGonagall, y quiero que se comporten-advirtió la castaña mirando a ambos adolescentes pero en especial a la chica que había dejado de engullir como si no hubiera comido en meses y observaba con terror la escena.

No solo ella fue tomada por sorpresa sino que los hombres de la casa también dirigían miradas furtivas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y a qué se debe la visita de Minerva, amor?-preguntó el hombre de piel cetrina.

Hermione ocultó una risita nerviosa y se puso seria al instante, parecía que escondía algo.

-Bueno… ¿no puede venir a visitar a una familia amiga?-carraspeó la mujer disimulando su incomodidad.

-Conversamos animadamente cada vez que nos reunimos los veteranos de guerra o los miembros de la Orden, pero fuera de eso no frecuentamos mucho con mi ex colega-dijo el hombre sospechando que su mujer le ocultaba algo.

-El punto es que va a venir y ustedes se van a comportar con buenos modales y amablemente-ordenó Hermione con su voz mandona.

Los tres asintieron, su padre era el sargento pero siempre seguía órdenes de su madre, a la que Jolly la había bautizado como la "General".

-Sí, claro que cumpliré el mandato mi General-anunció Jolly llevando su mano recta a la cabeza como había visto en esas películas muggles de guerra.

Octavius le copió el gesto y bajaron su mano ante la mirada peligrosa del sargento y la general.

…

-Piensa tonto-dijo Jolly golpeando a su hermano con la almohada.

-No sé, no creo que sepa lo de tu venta clandestina de pociones y venga a hablar con papá y mamá- actó seguido su hermana se le abalanzo tapándole la boca.

-Shhh no seas idiota, aquí hasta las paredes escuchan, mira, el profesor Slughorn estaba bastante harto de dar clases, por supuesto que tú no te dabas cuenta porque eres el "magnífico Snape" y le encanta adulare pero…- se oyó la voz de la visitante y ambos tenían que bajar- prepárate para la peor noticia de la historia-comunicó Sophía alisándose la blusa y bajando rígida la escalera.

Allí estaba Minerva McGonagall con su mirada severa pero amable y observaba a los dos Snape que sonreían artificialmente.

-Guardaré su abrigo profesora- anunció Octavius servicialmente y al pasar cerca de su hermana le guiñó el ojo.

Minutos después se sentaron en la mesa, Severus conversaba tranquilamente sobre sus nuevos descubrimientos y el próximo libro hasta que su madre llevó la comida a la mesa.

-¿Sophia, ¿has volado este verano?, te advierto que la copa de quidditch ya es parte de mi despacho hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que cambie de lugar-sonrió la directora pero con un dejo de advertencia que como siempre disimulaba muy bien.

-He volado un par de veces, en el patio de la casa no puedo porque es un barrio muggle pero mi tío Harry nos ha llevado a un bosque de España un par de veces y practicamos bastante con James y Fred, no se preocupe que no hay rival para nosotros-dijo la chica orgullosa golpeándose levemente el pecho.

-Me alegro, desde que Jolly entró al equipo, hace cuatro años, no hemos perdido ningún partido, es la mejor buscadora que he visto jamás-ambos chicos se miraron asombrados, ¿desde cuando la directora sabía el apodo de Sophia, llamándola "Jolly" y no "¡Señorita Snape!" o ¿¡otra vez tu Snape!?

-Claro que lo sabemos, Neville siempre nos muestra las fotos de los partidos, August está muy entusiasmado con la fotografía y es fanático de su equipo-¿Desde cuándo su madre se interesaba tanto por el mejor deporte del mundo?

-Casi lo olvidaba, felicitaciones por ser el nuevo líder del club de encantamientos-Octavius miró fijamente a sus rodillas, no sabía que la directora estuviera al tanto de que este año presidiría el club más nerd luego del club de Gobstones.

-Gracias-murmuró con las orejas coloradas, su padre desde el otro lado de la mesa levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación aunque desde luego que ya lo sabía.

La noche pasó lentamente ante las conversaciones triviales y aburridas hasta que fueron a la sala a tomar un café.

-En realidad he venido a hablar contigo Severus-anunció Minerva.

El pocionista, que no había participado mucho de la larga charla la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó tranquilamente pero con un dejo de incredulidad.

-Verás Severus-hizo una pausa suspirando nerviosamente-Horace se jubiló el año pasado, necesito un profesor para la vacante y he decidido repatriar al mejor, no me iré sin escuchar que volverás a Hogwarts-le pidió la directora con un dejo de súplica.

Jolly y Tavius emitieron un grito ahogado y el alma se les cayó a los pies, recordaban las anécdotas de tío Ron sobre el murciélago de la mazmorra quien casualmente era su padre, pero agradecían de todo corazón aguantar solamente al sargento Sev en casa, quien a veces los encubría cuando se pasaban de la raya.

Hermione estaba rígida pero sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza cuando su marido posó sus ojos en ella.

-Deberás quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes todo el tiempo que quieras Minerva, porque te diré que no, hoy, mañana y el resto de mis días. Ya he cumplido mi ciclo-siseó el exprofesor.

La cara de pesar reflejaba la animaga fue captada por la castaña quien animó dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Severus, podrás dar clases y en la noche volver aquí junto a tu mujer, solo será eso, dar clases y volver, si no quieres volver a tu puesto como jefe de Slytherin está bien, solo dar clases, solo…-pero se interrumpió al ver que Hermione posaba una mirada furibunda al hombre de piel cetrina.

-Severus-dijo la mujer con esa voz peligrosa que Jolly conocía tan bien-no permitiré que los chicos no tengan un profesor competente- recuerda que el año pasado tuvieron los TIMO y en séptimo los EXTASIS-pasaron unos minutos eternos en completo silencio hasta que el pocionista se puso de pie.

-Está bien Minerva, ¡Pero solo por este año!-le anunció-

Ambas brujas se abrazaron como si Gryffindor ganara la Copa de las Casas.

Los chicos Snape estaban rígidos, Octavius pensó que había perdido el habla hasta que vislumbró el terror en los ojos de Sophia y muy bajito susurró.

-Jolly, creo que el loco de la mazmorra ha vuelto-miró a su padre, un brillo de poder se reflejó en su rostro- ¡y en todo su esplendor!-sentenció apesadumbrado.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo va?, Creo que estoy dando un giro interesante a la historia, dejen comentarios, me ayudan a inspirarme :)


	6. Un comienzo de clases diferente

**Capítulo 5: Un comienzo de clases diferente**

-¿Estas contenta?-susurró el hombre cuando entró a la cama donde estaba su mujer leyendo un libro en silencio.

-Claro que sí, sabes que el año que vienen tendrán los ÉXTASIS y quiero que se preparen de forma eficiente-dijo la castaña casi sin inmutarse.

-Por lo que he hecho tendrás que premiarme-gruñó el hombre besando la barbilla de su amada, esta soltó una risita.

-Creo que te he estado premiando desde antes- le guiñó un ojo-desde siempre-dijo con voz seductora.

Se besaron largo rato, el profesor estaba sacando el camisón a su ex alumna hasta que sintió que su corazón no latía de la forma normal que tenía cuando se excitaba, el hecho de que ambos latieran al mismo tiempo la delataba y ciertamente amaba esa sensación de saber los sentimientos de su esposa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado, Hermione nunca se interrumpía en plena sesión amorosa.

-Nada-dijo dándole un corto beso.

-No sé si recuerdas pero la primera vez que hicimos el amor nuestros corazones comenzaron a latir juntos, eso pasa cuando un mago y una bruja sienten amor verdadero y hasta el día de hoy laten a la par, sentí mi corazón latir diferente-dijo Severus con incredulidad.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé-dijo Hermione nerviosa- es que en el colegio esta…ella-celos, era esa la cuestión.

Severus se sentó en la cama con aire ofendido, suspiró y habló con la autoridad que le concedían sus más de veinte años enamorado de la misma mujer.

-No puedo creerlo Hermione, han pasado mil años y sabes que yo nunca…-su mujer no lo dejo terminar.

-Sí, ya sé que nunca te gustó, que yo…me equivoque cuando estaba en el colegio y por ella tuvimos nuestra única...ruptura-hablar de eso le dolía, como si se cerrara su pecho, fueron los meses más lamentables de sus existencias aunque luego todo fuera color de rosa nunca se perdonaría ese error y su marido lo sabía.

-Tu no fuiste la culpable, la situación en si fue extraña y la interpretaste mal, yo hubiera actuado igual, además eras solo una adolescente- justifico su esposo.

-Te lo escuche decirlo varias veces-murmuró.

-Y no voy a cansarme de hacerlo hasta que se te grabe- negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

La castaña se arropó, copiando al pelinegro y ninguno dijo nada hasta que Severus se quedó dormido.

El sentir los labios de su mujer en la espalda era una de las sensaciones que derretían al mago.

La mujer de ojos miel, se puso a horcajadas de su amante y le dedicó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-Siento ser tan tonta-murmuró con esa carita que ablandó el duro corazón del hombre- y aún quiero premiarte-dijo antes de besarle con avidez.

-Pues tendrá que ser luego porque ahora tengo que castigarte- dijo con aire de insolencia-eres una alumna muy testaruda-se rió y la besó con ganas sacándole por fin su ropa de cama.

-Ya no soy tu alumna-dijo Hermione mientras la habitación comenzaba a arder.

-¡Cállate Granger, solo bésame y siénteme!-soltó una carcajada y se entregó a los brazos de su amada.

Luego de su sesión amatoria diaria, esta vez mas tarde de lo habitual y protegidos por los encantamientos silenciadores se tumbaron boca arriba, como siempre Severus acariciaba el cabello de su amada bruja hasta que la atrapara el sueño.

-Siempre fuiste mi alumna favorita-susurró el mago.

-¡Oh que tierno eres Sev!-gimoteó la bruja que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Pensé que estaba dormida señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y tendré que castigarla nuevamente para que aprenda la lección -sonrió con picardía el Slytherin.

-¿Y cuál es la lección profesor Snape?-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Ya lo verás Granger, ya lo verás-siseó falsamente escondiendo una sonrisa.

…

Los días pasaban tortuosamente como una enfermedad que los consumía poco a poco, ya todos los alumnos estaban al tanto de la flamante noticia al igual que el diario mágico que había sacado un completo artículo sobre el retorno de su padre y sus logros personales, estaban perdidos, estaban jodidamente encarcelados en su segundo hogar.

-¿No te das cuenta?, nos va a arruinar la vida en Hogwarts-vociferó Jolly con un ataque de histeria, al día siguiente volverían al colegio.

-Mira Jo, quizás no sea tan malo, ¿y si solo se comporta como esos padres que defienden a sus hijos con capa y espada como lo hacía contigo cuando íbamos a la escuela? No sería tan malo-aventuró el castaño guardando sus libros en el baúl.

-Papá hacía eso porque no le interesaba mucho la escuela muggle y se reía mucho de mis peleas a lo muggle con quien se atrevía a molestarte-la chica fruncía el ceño mientras observaba por la ventana conversar a su padre con el señor Highmall, el vecino, por detrás del cerco.- sabes que si me buscan puedo ser más problemática que Fred y James, me va a matar-bufó y tomó a Basir, el gato de su hermano e hijo del viejo Crookshanks con algo de fuerza involuntaria, el gato maulló y corrió hacia la cama junto a su padre a quien no se le notaba mucho el paso del tiempo.

…

La mañana en la que volverían a su segundo hogar estaba lluviosa, arrastraban sus carritos por la estación repleta de indiferentes muggles una familia de conocidos magos traspasaba la pared de piedra que los conducía al andén 9 y ¾.

Basir y Lea, los gatos de Sophia y Octavius se removían felices en los brazos de Hermione al ver el gran tren de color escarlata.

-¡Ay se me cuidan los tres!-gimoteó Hermione entregando los felinos a sus dueños y besando a su marido quien le respondió gustoso.

-Basta, esto no es la casa-inquirió Jolly con tono sombrío al ver que se acercaba Lavender junto a Stu y Rose.

Se separaron con tranquilidad pero no por el reproche de la adolescente.

-Te veo esta noche-susurró el pocionista.

La familia Potter se acercaba a la Snape y se saludaban con alegría, Severus preguntaba a Harry por el trabajo mientras Hermione y Ginny cuchicheaban.

El niño que vivió se giró para ver el abrazo que la chica Snape le daba a su segundo hijo y sonrió, no era vidente pero en el fondo sabía que terminarían juntos, Albus siempre la tenía en sus oraciones, "porque Jolly hace esto…", "si te escuchara Jolly te daría un puñetazo", "es la mejor en la escoba" entre muchas otras más.

-¿Entonces ahora te tendré que decir profesor, Severus?-preguntó en tono de broma James, Ginny lo regañó al instante.

-Déjalo Ginevra, por supuesto que tendrás que referirte a mí como profesor Snape, y eso va para todos-advirtió con un tono nada gracioso.

Unos minutos más tarde el flamante profesor de pociones subió con su colega y amigo Remus Lupin al tren dejando a la castaña sola despidiéndose de sus "pequeños"

-Cuídate mucho Jolly, no permitas que tu padre te haga enojar, se le sube un poco a la cabeza el poder pero sabes que te ama sobre todas las cosas. Además de eso quiero advertirte que no quiero recibir cartas de McGonagall por alguno de tus arranques de cólera, nada de duelos y menos de peleas al estilo muggle, sé son tus favoritas-advirtió la General Snape con toda autoridad.

-Cumpliré el mandato mi General-asintió y su hermano la miró con recelo.

-Habla bien-le dijo su madre con dulzura.

-Si mamá-contestó y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo a Albus que ahogaba una risita.

Ambos amigos subieron dando la espalda a los dos castaños que se estaban despidiendo.

-Me encanta tu insignia de prefecto y aún más oír que la utilizas con responsabilidad-susurró orgullosa su madre- por favor Tavuis, se la voz de la razón y cordura en tu hermana y haz que no se meta en lios- besó la mejilla del chico y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mamá, nos vemos en Hogsmeade cuando podamos ir-le dijo el adolescente subiendo al transporte con su gato trepado al hombro.

Una vez sentados en el compartimiento de siempre Lily, James, Fred, Jolly y Albus comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

Pronto el bullicio de los otros compartimientos cesó, miraron hacia la ventana y vieron como el rostro cetrino del príncipe mestizo vigilaba el lugar con un dejo de advertencia y seguía caminando haciendo ondear su majestuosa capa.

-Es un inicio diferente- murmuró Lily.

-Pero no deja de ser diverido-dijo mirando a James con sonrisa cómplice.


	7. Pelea en el tren

**Capítulo 6: Pelea en el tren**

-Es genial Jolly, los robamos de la tienda de papá-anunció Fred con orgullo y sacando de su mochila unos trajes hechos con nylon transparente.

-Según leímos son para batirse a duelo sin sufrir daños severos-dijo James ilusionado.

-Pues yo creo que si ese invento está a prueba no deberían usarlo, no sean tontos, saben que Steimberg busca cualquier pretexto para bajarles puntos-opinó Albus alejando los trajes de su visión.

-Pero ese no es problema hermanito, si nos cuidamos la espalda podemos probarlos aquí y hacer apuestas, ganar algún dinerillo nunca viene mal- Jolly y Fred asintieron- a menos que tengas miedo y seas un cobarde-le susurró James.

-Yo no soy cobarde y no soy tan estúpido como para probártelo-murmuró Albus y se perdió en su revista sobre quidditch.

-Claro, la prueba está en que eres un Slytherin y no un Gryffindor-sonrió con malicia.

-¡Basta James, no seas idiota!-gruñó Jolly.

-Te pareces a tu padre cuando te enojas-Fred rió y su compinche también lo hizo.

-No se metan con el sargento Sev o lo lamentarán, y tampoco deberían probar esas cosas en sus narices, yo sé lo que les digo- advirtió la chica de ojos miel.

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo estrellita?-aventuró James y su cara se iluminó cuando un chico moreno entró en el compartimiento.-¡¿Qué hay Dyl?!- gritó James dando palmaditas al recién llegado.

-No mucho amigo, ¡hey Jo!, lamentable noticia, gracias por avisarme en ese mensaje de texto, escondí todas mis cosas de Sortilegios en el baúl antes de que tu padre se asomara para ayudarme-dijo seriamente Dylan Jordan, hijo de Lee Jordan.

-¡Ni lo digas! Siento los ojos del sargento clavados en mi nuca- anunció apesadumbrada la chicos comenzaron a planear el combate ficticio, James se acercó a los compartimientos para recibir el dinero de las apuestas también a regodearse con los grititos y suspiros de las chicas del lugar.

Octavius los visitó en el lugar, se frotó las sienes cuando escuchó los planes del duelo.

-Tav, tu podrías agrandar el compartimiento para que puedan venir los espectadores y luego yo hago un muffliato para que nadie nos escuche, ¿nos ayudarás mi genio de los encantamientos?-le rogó su hermana con ojos de gatito mojado.

-No, sabes que soy prefecto y menos te ayudaré sabiendo que a pocos metros está papá esperando que alguien haga algo-advirtió el castaño muy serio.

-Don prefectito ayudamos, solo agranda este lugar y luego puedes hacerte el distraído como siempre-suplicó chico Snape intercambió miradas preocupadas con Albus y luego asintió.

-Bien, agrando el lugar y les doy quince minutos-dijo con semblante esto agrandó el lugar y esperó a que venga el mayor de los Potter.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor eran Cynthia Jordan y August Longbottom, pero su amigo Gus no contaba porque no viajaba en el tren debido a que vivía en Hogsmeade, el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts y Cynhtia…bueno teniendo un hermano como Dylan estaba acostumbrada a hacer la vista de Hufflepuff eran Edna Corner y Bruce Mcmillan, fáciles de de Ravenclaw su amigo Lorcan y Molly Weasley II, grandes encubridores de las travesuras de sus amigos y el problema tenía nombre y apellido, su compañera como prefecta de Slytherin era Bárbara Steimberg, quien tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Balthasar, hijos de Pansy Parkinson con el hijo de un reconocido ex mortifago alemán que murió en y James solían hacerles bromas a su hermana y a el por el hecho de ser mellizos y ser la antítesis de los gemelos Steimberg.

Eran odiosos y se convirtieron en sus únicos enemigos desde que pisaron el ó disparado del lugar cuando se llenó de alumnos hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos inventando una buena excusa para que sus colegas demoren en dar su pasada.…

-En este rincón tenemos a Fred Weasley, bateador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, hijo de uno de los mejores comerciantes, el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley si quieren conseguir provisiones de la tienda contactar con S.S, F.W o J.P-Anunció Jolly quien era la réferi del duelo, los estudiantes gritaban agolpados contra la pared para darle espacio a los contrincantes.-Y a mí izquierda se encuentra el simpático Dylan Jordan, el hermano de nuestra prefecta en Gryffindor- oyó unos comentarios de chicos sobre lo bella que era la chica-¡si babosos, se ve que les gusta la autoridad! Y también nuestro duelista de hoy es la excelente voz del quidditch en el colegio.

Se oyeron silbidos y gritos alentadores mientras James recibía más dinero de los miraba cauteloso la escena pero luego volvía a meter su cabeza en la revista, era el único alumno que estaba sentado en el gran compartimiento.-Anunciamos a los espectadores que nuestros duelistas utilizan unos trajes especiales para no sufrir daños aunque quedarán manchados de color rojo cuando uno de ellos pierda el combate. Pues bien, varitas al ristre, uno, dos, tres... ¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLAAAAA!-dijo con voz atronadora la réferi y caminó fuera del campo del duelo.

-¡Volate ascendere!-bramó el pelirrojo y el moreno cayó con un golpe seco golpeando la ventana, se puso de pie al instante y sonrió.

-Tarantallengra-murmuró Dylan y los pies de Fred comenzaron a bailar.

-Finite Incantatem-dijo el bailarín y el hechizo cesó pero su contrincante estaba listo para darle un nuevo golpe.

-¡Envertestatil!- rugió Dylan.-Protego-susurró la víctima para en circulo con los ojos bien abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Avis!-gritó el moreno y unas aves volaban peligrosamente hacia el cuerpo del otro duelista pero antes de que lo atacaran el corazón le cayó a los pies.

Jolly oyó murmurar a alguien susurrar "verdimillious" y el compartimiento se llenó de gas color verde, cayó al piso cubierta por la capa de Albus y enmudeció cuando este le dijo que se unos segundos el gas había desaparecido y las figuras encolerizadas de Severus Snape y Remus Lupin fueron divisadas por el puñado de alumnos.

-¡POR LA SABIDURÍA DE MORGANA!, ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!, ¡DELINCUENTES JUVENILES!-gritó a viva voz el profesor de pociones.

-Están en severos problemas-gruñó Lupin y fue a ayudar a Fred Weasley quien estaba en llamas a causa de una falla en el los alumnos salieron del compartimiento mientras Snape furibundo anotaba sus nombres en una lista, el profesor de DCAO volvía a la normalidad el compartimiento, los dos chicos seguían aún ocultos bajo la capa invisible respirando prefectos salieron con vergüenza a la zona caliente donde Severus seguía anotando nombres y siseando groserías, Lupin vigilaba a los alumnos apesadumbrados.

-Parece que Filch tendrá un buen pelotón para limpiar el castillo esta semana- habló el ex hombre lobo.

-Exacto- dijo Snape- ¿Y ustedes se creen prefectos?, ¿dónde estaban mientras encontramos este duelo clandestino?, ¿lustrando sus inservibles insignias?-dijo con desdén, las orejas de Octavius se volvieron todo volvió a una anormal calma, Sophia y Albus salieron aún invisibles al pasillo, cuando no hubo peligro el chico guardó la capa, caminaron rápidamente a reunirse con los demás pero unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos.

-Potter, Snape-siseó su padre.

-¿Si profesor?-preguntó Jolly ocultando el nerviosismo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?, ¿dando un paseo?-arqueó peligrosamente una ceja.

-Yo estaba en el baño-murmuró el ojiverde tratando de sonar natural.

-Cuando te refieras a mí en el colegio llámame señor o profesor-dijo Snape como explicando algo obvio a un niño pequeño.

-Si profesor-contestó el chico con una mueca.-¿Y tú dónde estabas?- le preguntó a su hija.

-Yo…estaba con el maquinista, me gustan los trenes señor-exclamó Jolly, esto último era verdad.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé-siseó el pocionista-pero estas del lado contrario de donde me has dicho que estabas-estaba casi atrapada.

-Es que…fui a buscar a Albus profesor-dijo segura la chica.

-¡Que ternura!-juntó sus manos fingiendo ese sentimiento-No pueden pasar ni un minuto separados, parece que están pegados por un hechizo, o quizás Potter no sabía el camino de regreso y usted ha ido a buscarlo-siseó el profesor, estaba descargando su ira con ellos en forma de sarcasmo, la vocecilla de su conciencia similar a la de su mujer lo regañó.

-Así es profesor-dijo insolente la adolescente-si no le molesta nos marchamos-caminó hacia atrás aferrando el brazo de su amigo.

-Buen viaje Potter, Snape-se giró y volvió con Remus, y se dijo que su hija era muy escurridiza.


	8. La chica más popular de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 7: La chica más popular de Hogwarts**

"El primer día de clases" me dije cuando aparecí en Hogsmeade para dirigirme al colegio luego de un desayuno especial junto a mi sol personal.

Recorrí los pasillos con tranquilidad, pasé por el pequeño pedazo de pantano que aún quedaba de la última travesura de los gemelos Weasley, según mis hijos era tratado como un monumento entre los alumnos, seguí mi camino hasta donde alguna vez el imbécil de McLaggen escribió sus sentimientos hacia la que será siempre mi esposa, miré el anillo que hace muchos años reposaba en mi dedo y volví la cabeza hacia la pared casi son comprender lo que mis ojos divisaban

Bajo unas letras oro brillante que rezaban "Jo Jo Jo Jolly" se encontraba su hija quien llevaba su uniforme de quidditch, su cabello se movía gracilmente mientras volaba a toda velocidad para convertir un gol, se veía el número cuatro en su espalda y al marcar extendía sus brazos con una actitud poderosa.

Abajo y con letras pequeñas pudo leer:" la mejor cazadora que Hogwarts ha visto jamás" y otro mensaje aún más pequeño "Orgullo de Gryffindor".

Por mucho que le gustara el hecho de que el apellido Snape sea conocido por todo el colegio y más aún cuando no eran asuntos de héroes de guerra y batallas no podía dejar ese cartel pegado en la pared.

No era muy grande como quizás hubiera deseado su autor cuando al pasar su varita pudo notar que lo habían reducido de su tamaño original.

Probó con varios hechizos pero el poster seguía igual que antes.

-Filuis, ayúdame a quitar esto de aquí-dijo el pocionista al profesor de encantamientos.

-Pues te diré Severus que no puedo ayudarte, ese poster ha estado ahí desde que la señorita Snape ganó su primera copa de quidditch, y eso ocurrió cuando tu niña estaba en segundo año, Potter y Weasley se encargaron de hacerle un hechizo de presencia permanente y algo más que ningún profesor pudo revertir, la directora lo redujo pero no pudieron hacer nada mas-chilló el pequeño hombre mirando con cariño la imagen- pero si tu encuentras alguna forma de sacarla puedes intentar-dijo no muy convencido el subdirector.

Le tiré el último hechizo que se me ocurrió y vi a uno de los cabezas de zanahoria espiándome.

-Bien, ya encontraré un contra hechizo-murmuró para bajar a las mazmorras.

-¡Wow, mira, es Snape, Severus Snape!, dicen que te lee la mente con solo mirarte- ¡leer el pensamiento! Solo los muggles dicen eso, no saben cómo funciona la legeremancia.

-¡Es tan poderoso!, si quisiera podría convertirnos en sapos ahora mismo-susurró un niño primer año.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó socarronamente el hombre de piel cetrina-¡¿dime por qué tienes forma humana aún?!-siseó furioso- Y ahora entren, no tengo todo el día para oír los rumores de unos mocosos-sentenció.

…

-Por ser hoy el primer día de clase me ayudarán a abonar el invernadero-anunció Neville Longbottom.

-¡Por el mejor profesor que existe en Hogwarts!-murmuró Jolly con un cuenco lleno de excremento de hipogrifo en la mano mientras Albus le daba un codazo.

-Jolly no hagas disturbios-susurró el profesor amablemente cuando se acercó al grupo de Albus, Octavius y Jolly.

-Parece que el gordito no puede castigar a una de sus favoritas-dijo Bárbara con malicia.

-Creo que algo huele a mierda aquí, y no es el abono-gruñó Sophia.

-No le des motivos para que te quite puntos-advirtió su hermano.

-Claro, porque tú eres experto en vigilar a tu queridísima hermanita, dime, ¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrió la pelea en el tren? Y aún más importante… ¿dónde estabas tú Snape?-preguntó mirando a Sophia.

-Yo estaba con los demás prefectos, tú me viste, además no tienes pruebas de nada Steimberg-la amenazó Octavuis perdiendo el control.

-Chicos, chicos, mantengan la calma, Octavius, ayúdame con esta maceta-pidió el jefe de Gryffindor para calmar las aguas.

-Sabes Al, no me importan las estupideces que dice esta zonza, es un hermoso día, pronto vamos a almorzar y tenemos una hora libre después de comer, ¡Qué genial es estar en sexto!-exclamó la chica de cabello negro.

-Pero esas horas libres tendríamos que utilizarlas para estudiar-le advirtió su hermano volviendo a su lugar.

-Deja de hablar como lo hace mamá-le rezongó Jolly.

-Pero hay algo mejor-añadió Octavius con una sonrisa-hoy no tenemos pociones-el trío asintió aliviado y continuaron trabajando.

En la tarde luego de volar en su hora libre James, Fred y Jolly volvían por el pasillo con suma tranquilidad y la mirada embobada de sus admiradores.

Se cruzaron con el murciélago de la mazmorra y ambos traviesos dejaron sola a la chica cuando doblaron al patio.

-Hola, ¿Cómo va tu primer día de clase?-preguntó amablemente su padre, esta respiró hondo intentando inútilmente esconder la escoba detrás de la espalda.

-Bien…este…me gusta herbología, el tío Neville es el mejor-hizo una pausa y pudo ver como la cara de su progenitor se crispaba casi indetectablemente.

-Si ya me lo había dicho- el tonto de Longbottom, no importa lo valiente que sea, siempre lo vio como el idiota que nunca pudo realizar una poción decente.- ¿y que más tuviste?-quiso saber.

-Cuidado contra criaturas mágicas -contestó-en la tarde tengo encantamientos y transformaciones-sonrió forzadamente.

-Y ahora tuviste una hora libre para dedicarla a volar ya veo- inquirió el hombre.

Pronto unos chicos comenzaron a vitorear escandalosamente.

-JO JO JO JOOOOOOOOOOLLY!-gritaron al pasar cerca de la cazadora.

-¡Ganaremos la copa Jo!, ¡mientras estés en el equipo nada puede pasar!-la chica se puso roja como un Weasley y saludó tímidamente con la mano.

Los alumnos enmudecieron al ver a su padre parado allí pasando en silencio ante la furibunda mirada del príncipe mestizo.

Un chico atrevido gritó.

-¡Nos vemos en pociones suegro!- el profesor giró rápidamente y comenzó a dar zancadas para atrapar al insolente pero solo vio a un par de chicas Hufflepuff que tropezaron con el.


	9. Clase de pociones con los Snape

**Capítulo 8: Clase de pociones con los Snape**

En la casa de los Snape la tranquilidad era la protagonista del lugar mientras en la habitación matrimonial una mujer castaña realizaba un tierno masaje de espalda a su marido.

-Cielo, Son cosas de adolescentes-susurró Hermione dando un corto beso en la nuca de su esposo.

-No, tu no entiendes, ¡me dijo suegro!, algún mocoso de esos...de esos… ninguno es tan bueno para Jolly, ¿crees que sale con algún tonto?-preguntó con un dejo de locura.

-Que yo sepa no, solo la he visto con Albus, es su mejor amigo, yo también pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Harry así que no me mires de esa forma-le dijo su mujer.

-Sí, Albus es buen chico, es educado, callado, conocemos a sus padres…-fue interrumpido por la mujer de ojos miel.

-Nadie dijo que Jolly y Albus salían, además te conozco tan bien que sé que otro punto a favor es que él está en Slytherin-le culpó su mujer.

-Sí, tienes razón, Jolly es muy pequeña aún-la señora Snape hizo una mueca de desaprobación- pero no me digas que las mejores parejas surgen si ella es de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin-sonrió el hombre de las mazmorras.

-Puede ser-dijo la castaña dejando las palabras en el aire para entregarse a un apasionado beso.

…

-¡Hey Jo!, hay que hablar de negocios estrellita-murmuró Fred antes de ver a la chica saliendo disparada hacia la abertura del retrato.

-Ahora no, tengo que llegar a las mazmorras-gruñó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Apresurada tomó uno de los atajos que se sabía de memoria para llegar al lúgubre lugar y presentarse ante su nuevo profesor que para su desgracia era Severus Snape.

Agitada llegó hacia la puerta con la mano en el pecho.

-Veo que llega puntual señorita Snape-murmuró su padre haciendo un ademán para que la adolecente se adentrara al salón.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, exactamente en el medio del salón, pero este año habían menos alumnos, se sentó en una mesa junto a Albus, Octavius y Scorpius Malfoy, esto le parecía raro, antes eran tres personas por mesa y este año tendría que compartirla además con el amigo de su hermano del que no se había hecho un juicio personal.

Vio a August quien estaba un poco nervioso y le saludaba con la mano, sentado junto a unos Hufflepuff.

Y para su desgracia a la izquierda estaba la pandilla apestosa, los hermanos idiotas junto a sus amigotes.

El profesor entró haciendo ondear su capa negra y miró a todos como si los examinara con rayos X.

Octavius le dio un codazo a Sophia que se paró correctamente.

-Mi nombre es Severus Snape y seré su profesor de pociones hasta que encuentren alguien que de verdad le interese volver al colegio- dijo con una sonrisa extraña, que sus hijos sabían que era para intimidar.

Un alumno de Ravenclaw levantó la mano.

-¿Si?-preguntó el profesor.

-¿Entonces no estará con nosotros todo el año?-murmuró cohibido ante la mirada del hombre.

-No, solo acepte porque la directora no encontraba otro profesor competente y –por un segundo posó sus ojos en Octavius y Jolly-porque se les acercan los EXTASIS-concluyó.

-¿Nos enseñará algunas pociones que ha creado con la sanadora Hermione Granger?-preguntó Regina Dunne una fanática de su madre, debido a que su mayor ambición era convertirse en medimaga.

-Su nombre es Hermione Snape-Jo y Tavius contuvieron una risita ahogada y Albus sonrió-pero aún no lo sé, todo depende del tiempo que me quede aquí-murmuró con suficiencia.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo y comencemos con la clase, ¿alguien sabe los ingredientes que se debe usar para tener un antídoto de venenos comunes?-por principios Jolly no contestaba a menos que se dirigieran especialmente a ella, el mismo criterio que tenía ese chico, Scorpius Malfoy quien era muy bueno en las materias que eligió para cursar luego de sus TIMOs, a lo que ella no podía decir lo mismo porque no era la alumna más brillante pero tampoco la más mediocre.

Como era habitual Octavius levantaba la mano con tranquilidad.

-¿Si Snape?-dijo el príncipe mestizo dándole la palabra a su hijo.

-Esporas de Vainilla de viento, moco de gusarajo, y rocío de luna-contestó con seguridad el castaño y en un breve instante pudo ver orgullo en los ojos de su padre.

-Esos son los ingredientes-asintió, aunque Jolly sabía que el sargento Snape deseaba darle puntos pero por principios no le daría los primeros a su hijo.

-Muy bien cabecilla-murmuró Jolly desordenando el cabello del chico, el murciélago la fulminó con la mirada y esta soltó al castaño con aire de suficiencia en los ojos.

-Bueno, a trabajar, tomen sus ingredientes y realícenla -ordenó Snape sentándose en su escritorio.

Jolly ya tenía un plan, ojeó su última revista de quidditch y luego pondría en práctica una de las anécdotas del viejo Sluggy, tenía un bezoar en la mochila y lo pondría sobre la mesa antes de terminar la clase, eso le daría una hora y media de ocio.

La primera pasada del profesor fue tal y como se la había imaginado, haciendo comentarios maliciosos, arrugando la nariz y con total indiferencia a los que iban por buen camino.

Un brillo de asombro momentáneo apareció en la cara del hombre de piel cetrina cuando vió que efectivamente August solo tenía el apellido de su padre en pociones, debido a que le iba bastante bien en la preparación del antídoto y esta era de color amarillo oscuro, al igual que la de Scorpuis y Octavius.

-¿Qué haces Jo?-susurró Albus arrojando el rocío de luna con un gesto apesadumbrado porque dentro del caldero u poción era de un color lila.

-Remueve dos veces a la izquierda-le advirtió-tengo todo listo, un bezoar en la mochila-y le guiñó un ojo al moreno.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza.

-Este no es Sluggy-le susurro- tu padre te va a regañar y eso solo va a alentar a los tontos-dijo señalado a la mesa de los Stiemberg.

-Pero es un antídoto a casi todas las pociones-murmuró la chica molesta, a veces Albus podía ser tan molesto como Octavius.

Pronto vieron a Bárbara decir algo en voz baja al pocionista.

-Profesor, ¿usted formará un Club de las Eminencias como lo hizo su predecesor?-Tavius y Jolly rieron por lo bajo cuando divisaron la crispada cara de su progenitor.

-Señorita Stiemberg-hizo una pausa-¿usted me ve cara de tener preferencia con los alumnos destacados?-preguntó peligrosamente.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras fingía volver a leer el procedimiento.

-Pues no, y si lo hiciera no la invitaría-siseó echando un vistazo a su caldero- y eso va para todos, las cosas han cambiado por aquí-advirtió- y a menos que se saquen un extraordinario no van a poder realizar su EXTASIS en pociones.

Hizo la segunda pasada y lo oyó susurrar un "bien" cuando pasó frente a Malfoy y este siguió trabajando casi con indiferencia.

-Señorita Snape, ¿por qué no estás trabajando?-Octavuis observaba la escena con temor.

-Porque tuve una idea mejor profesor-dijo Jolly muy animada y revisando su mochila, sacó ese de riñón disecado y lo colocó cuidadosamente en la mano del profesor.

-¿Y?, ¿genial verdad?-exclamó Sophia con suficiencia.

Severus dejó el bezoar en la mesa y la miró con desafío.

-Te pondré un cero-siseó ofendido.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Jolly con un brote de cólera-el bezoar es el antídoto a la mayoría de los venenos, lo sé desde que tengo memoria-gruñó la adolescente.

-¡Pero yo dije que realicen el antídoto y esto es una desfachatez! Snape tienes un cero y se acabó la conversación-siseó el hombre.

-Le dije a mi madre que esto iba a ser un infierno- murmuró para sí juntando sus cosas-¡ME VOY!-refunfuñó dando grandes zancadas con los ojos de sus compañeros clavados en ella.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor-resolvió Severus, Tavius intercambió una mirada lúgubre con Albus y llenaron sus botellas del antídoto ya terminado para ir a buscar a una furibunda Jolly.


	10. Capítulo 9: Sospechas

ANTES DE COMENZAR CON EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY QUISIERA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES UNA CONVERSACIÓN CON UNA PERSONA QUE DESCONOZCO PERO SI QUIEREN MI OPINIÓN ES ALGO TRISTE QUE A ESTE TIPO DE PERSONAS LAS LLAMEN POTTERICAS.

TODO OCURRIÓ CUANDO EN CIERTA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK ME INSULTARON POR HACER SEVMIONES Y COMO NO, POR SER UNA HARMONY, NO TENGO NADA CONTRA LA IMAGINACIÓN DE CUALQUIERA Y RESPETO TODAS LAS PAREJAS QUE HE VISTO EN FICS.

**Ana Laura **

Hola, mando este mensaje desde el respeto pues soy una Harmony, una Sevmione y puede que hasta una Fredmione.  
Pero creo que el mensaje que quiero dejarte o dejarles es que si bien todos sabemos cómo terminó la saga muchos/as quizas no quedamos conformes con las parejas que J.K eligió en su libro...¡Y está bien!, si Harry hubiera terminado con Hermione quizás muchas personas no se animaran a escribir historias sobre ellos además de ser un final predecible para la mejor saga que he leído en toda mi vida (la chica inteligente con el chico valiente y todo comenzaba con una gran amistad)  
El ser anti-cannon como llaman ustedes no es no aceptar el final de la saga sino crear otras situaciones, universos, relaciones.  
Porque yo no soy una gran escritora como Rowling pero a través de los años me he perfeccionado.  
No quisiera decirte que además soy la autora del fic que tratas de ridiculizar (bah la serie de fics) y no me avergüenzo de pensar que en un mundo loco y quizás con unos años menos (COMO SUCEDE EN MI HISTORIA) Hermione y Severus podrían haber estado juntos (claro, en un mundo imaginario fuera de la cabeza de J.K) Si se quitaran un poco los prejuicios y leyeran por lo menos un par de capítulos verían que están muy equivocadas con su concepto acerca de mi escritura, (y me avalan los muchos comentarios, seguidores y mensajes privados que he recibido desde que comencé a escribir la historia)  
No les digo que yo no los tuve en el momento de leer mi primer Sevmione, luego analizándolo bien pude comprender que ambos personajes tienen sus partes en comun y otras no (dando resultados graciosos) y me dije ¡¿por qué no?! he leído varios Hanny, Ronmiones, mis favoritos los Harmonys, Fredmione y hasta leí una vez un fic que tenía como pareja a Lucius y Hermione (hasta ahí llego mi curiosidad jaja)  
Pero en si somos todos lo mismo: Pottericos, que te guste que Harry se casara con Ginny y Hermione con Ron son tus gustos, no los míos y los respeto además estoy bastante grandecita para quejarme sobre cosas tan triviales como esas (tengo 19 años) y aun así estoy agradecida con un libro de tapa amarilla con un niño volando sobre una escoba cerca de un castillo que me entregaron cuando yo era niña y me enseñó a nunca olvidar que yo también fui pequeña y a vivir sin perder esa imaginación que lamentablemente mucha gente pierde cuando crece.  
Yo no la perdí, la coloqué en mi vida, en mis fics (No te alarmes pero he hecho dos Drinnys además de abundantes Harmonys y un par de Luna- Ron-no sé cómo le llaman a esa pareja jaja) hasta que me enamoré de los Sevmiones y no me avergüenza escribir ni soy una tonta como me han llamado varias seguidoras de tu pagina (si es mucho decir este año será mi segundo año en la universidad) solo una persona que ha extendido su mente mucho más allá del universo que nos construyó Rowling como muchas otras personas lo han hecho y escrito sus propios fics con parejas cannon o no.

Bueno, me despido y disculpa si el mensaje es demasiado largo, son gajes de oficio.

04:14

**Las Harmonys "Jamonys" no saben el verdadero significado de la amistad ¬¬**

.-. Sevmione? Runa?

Snape siempre amo a Lily..

Harry se enamoro de Ginny

Ron de Hermione y viceversa

Snape murió amando a Lily

punto

Draco no se fijo en otra mas que en Astoria

No estoy equivocada

porque he visto muchos fanfics

tanto en potterfics

como en

y creeme

prefiero 10000 veces

ser fan de las parejas originales

porque yo quiero ser escritora

y quiero que mis fans

respeten lo que escribo y no me llamen loca

-carogrintweasley-

04:20

**Ana Laura **

Bueno, yo no soy una persona muy amable pero creo que no entendiste la finalidad de mi largo extenso y con bastante experiencia (discupla mi poca modestia) mensaje, cada uno puede imaginar lo que quiera, J.K se rió de los Drarry (y yo también).  
Igual no me gusta discutir con personas de mente cerrada, me estresan de una manera muy grande además de que soy bastante más grande que tu y me doy cuenta aunque no esté viendo detrás de tu pantalla pero el fin de odiar a otro por pensar diferente me parece absurdo y ruin, pero seguí con tu página e ideas, bastante tenemos los pottericos con soportar a los fans de crepúsculo (no todos) y sus paginas insultantes.  
Que pases un buen día, o en mi caso, una madrugada.

04:24

**Las Harmonys "Jamonys" no saben el verdadero significado de la amistad ¬¬**

no soy de mente cerrada

simplemente

respeto

lo que Rowling dijo

escribió y punto

y yo me estreso con gente

que cree q

que los hombres y las mujeres no podemos ser SOLO amigos

al parecer tu eres una de esas personas

harry potter no es twilight

ENTIÉNDALO

Tenemos la misma edad al parecer

pero al parecer soy mas madura porque al menos creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer

cosa que al parecer ustedes las jamonys no

bye..

04:44

**Ana Laura **

no, nena, yo solo tengo tres amigos y casualmente son chicos, no prejuzgues eso encierra mas tu mente por no querer dejar que las demas personas se expresen como quieran.  
Ah antes de que me olvide, pondré nuestra pequeña gran conversación en mi próximo capítulo del fic, me parece interesante ver que piensan otras personas.  
Nos vemos luego.

04:46

**Las Harmonys "Jamonys" no saben el verdadero significado de la amistad ¬¬**

haz lo que quieras yo no soy de mente cerrada

por que al menos creo

en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer

pero ustedes no

así que haz lo quieras

querida

ESO ES TODO…AHORA A LO NUESTRO…

**Capítulo 9: Sospechas**

-¡Cállate Fred! La llamarás con tus cuchicheos-musitó Sophia

-Llamar a quien-gimoteó Myrtle deslizándose a través de la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

-Ho…hola Myrtle, ¿cómo estás? Nosotros veníamos a dar un paseo y de pronto se…se nos ocurrió saludarte-dijo Jolly algo nerviosa y guardando varias botellas de pociones sin verlas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vienen a visitarme, ¿se llevan mejor con Nick? Claro, ¿¡Quien querría estar con la fea, aburrida y tonta de Myrtle!? Vayamos con Nick, es si es divertido-gritó el fantasma entre sollozos.

-Yo no pienso que seas fea, creo que eres la niña fantasma más linda de todo Hogwarts-murmuró James esbozando una de esas sonrisas dedicadas a alguna admiradora.

-¿¡Cuantas niñas fantasmas hay en el castillo!? ¡MIENTES!-Chilló la llorona.

-James te dará un besito si no le cuentas a nadie que nos viste aquí-dijo Fred aguantándose la risa.

-No eres tan lindo como tu hermano, lo conocí el año pasado en una de mis excursiones silenciosas al baño de chicos, es muy parecido a tu padre-emitió una tonta sonrisa mientras Jolly reía sin recaudo.

-Ah claro ya nos contaste que te gustaba tío Harry-murmuró Fred para molestar a su primo.

-Si moría en la Cámara de los Secretos iba a compartir mi retrete con él-dijo como restándole importancia.

-¡MIREN!-dijo desesperado James extendiendo su mapa del merodeador y viendo unas pisadas que rezaban el nombre de "Severus Snape" por uno de los pasillos muy cerca de ellos.

Jolly y Fred tomaron su contrabando dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Escúchame Myrtle, somos tus amigos-susurró James con falsa ternura.

-Si lo son, ustedes siempre me hablan-murmuró la fantasma enternecida.

-Bueno pues… ¿nos guardas el secreto como en los viejos tiempos no?-guiñó un ojo el adolescente.

El mayor de los Potter vio la cara de asentimiento de la niña y salió disparado por la puerta.

Observaron el mapa y tomaron la ruta más alejada del príncipe mestizo mientras Jolly refunfuñaba.

-¡Por el culo de Merlín!, ¿quién estaba en la sala multipropósito hoy?, esas pociones anti acné tendrán que esperar-dijo meneando la cabeza.

-No por mucho tiempo estrellita, esta noche después del entrenamiento podemos ir y dividirla en botellas-propuso el pelirrojo.

-Uh ahí está la Señora Norris-susurró James, cada vez que divisaban al viejo celador o su secuaz mascota se dividían debido a que como decía el squib "Potter, Snape y Weasley siempre traman algo y apestan a problemas".

Jolly subió las escaleras con falsa tranquilidad hasta que oyó esa voz gruesa y firme que siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Snape, acompáñame a mi despacho-con cara de pocos amigos, Sophía siguió a la directora tomando su sombrero con las manos y girándolo con preocupación.

-Unicornios galopantes-murmuró la animaga y ambas subieron por la escalera rotatoria.

Una vez sentada en ese lugar que frecuentaba bastante se removió inquieta en el sillón mirando los cuadros de antiguos profesores, buscando a su viejo amigo.

-Yo no hice nada, lo juro, ¡pregúntele a mi hermano!-la misma oración de siempre, daba gracias a que Octavius era un alumno sobresaliente.

-No Sophia, esta vez no te han descubierto en nada sospechoso-murmuró la bruja aunque la miró por encima de la montura de sus anteojos.

-¿Entonces?-suspiró la chica aliviada.

-No he encontrado al capitán del equipo, el señor Weasley así que entrégale esto-dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa por un segundo-creo que les alegrará que los de Slytherin no les roben más horas de entrenamiento-Jolly sonrió.

-Buenos días Jolly, creo que has estado más precavida este año, llevas una semana y es la primera vez te veo en la dirección-le guiñó un ojo desde su cuadro el anciano profesor de nariz torcida.

-No se decepcione Dumby, ya tendré oportunidad de hacer de las mías- la directora la traspasó con los ojos-¡es broma, es broma!-la calmó la chica de ojos miel.- ¿y usted paso buenas vacaciones?-preguntó la chica al profesor Dumbledore.

-No muy buenas, me gusta más el periodo de clases-murmuró el anciano-tengo más cosas para hacer-sonrió.

La chica se acercó al cuadro debido a que la directora se puso a revisar unos libros y aún no le pidió que se retire.

-¡Hey Dumby!, perfeccioné eso que te dije, este año podré pintarte los caramelos en un cuadro especial y que sepan a limón de verdad-dijo emocionada.

-¡Oh gracias Jolly! Eres muy considerada, extraño tanto saborear mis caramelos favoritos-dijo el ex director con añoranza.

Sonó la puerta, la directora hizo pasar a alguien y la chica se volvió para ver quién era esa persona.

Severus Snape arqueó una ceja al ver esa escena.

-¿Qué haces aquí Snape?-inquirió su padre con algo de intriga y una furia brotando en su interior.

-Pues para que te lo veas no he hecho…-musitó la chica con seguridad pero la profesora McGonagall habló tras interrumpirla.

-Vino a buscar un permiso para jugar al quidditch-inquirió la directora quien se había enterado de la disputa que tuvieron padre e hija hace un par de días.

El pocionista giró su cara con orgullo hacia la directora y anunció:

-Minerva, encontré esto en el baño de chicas-le mostró una botella vacía-contenía un filtro de amor, creo que alguien entra pociones de contrabando al colegio a escondidas del celador- Jolly puso cara de angelito y miró al profesor que llevaba el mismo nombre que su mejor amigo quien intercambió una mirada cómplice.

Ambos profesores estuvieron un buen rato en silencio.

-¿Puedo retirarme directora?-murmuró Sophia con cara de inocencia.

-Si Snape puedes irte-contestó la animaga.

-Nos vemos pronto querida Jolly-dijo Dumbledore saludándola con la mano.

-¡Ahí te ves Dumby, luego arreglamos ese asunto!-se despidió la muchacha, su padre no podía creer el atrevimiento que tenía pero no dijo nada, siempre se imaginó que sería una buena amiga del chiflado director.

Una vez que Jolly estuvo fuera del despacho y el profesor Snape terminó su relato Albus Dumbledore habló nuevamente:

-Tienes una hija encantadora Severus, la aprecio mucho-sonrió amablemente el mago.

-Sí, ya veo-musitó el hombre de piel cetrina- ¿qué asunto deben arreglar juntos?-preguntó interesado.

-Son asuntos privados Severus, pero descuida, nada peligroso ni prohibido-anunció tocándose la larga barba plateada.

-Eso espero-murmuró el pocionista sabiendo que no había forma de enterarse en que andaban esos dos.

-Por cierto, es muy parecida a ti-dijo el brujo- ¡tiene un carácter muy fuerte!, has encontrado la horma de tu zapato-comentó el anciano director con descaro, pero era una verdad absoluta, a lo que el príncipe mestizo hizo un breve asentimiento.


	11. La Invitación

**Capítulo 10: La Invitación**

-Dieciocho galleones-murmuró Fred en el oído de una chica de tercero.

-¿Qué?, si los filtros de amor cuestan solo doce en Sortilegios Weasley-susurró indignada la chica.

-¿Tú ves una sucursal en Hogwarts?-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ni que me vendieran amortentia, es un simple filtro-habló la compradora.

-No es cualquier filtro, es preparado por una persona con mano para las pociones además…creo que no le gustará a Armand Flint enterarse que deseabas verter la poción en su jugo de calabaza.-amenazó el vendedor.

-¡Bien!, ¡toma!-le entregó el dinero ofendida.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, si necesitas mas ya sabes dónde encontrarnos-se despidió el joven antes de entregarle una pequeña botellita de poción.

…

La mañana alegre y soleada no acompañaba a las lúgubres mazmorras y menos a las clases de pociones donde Severus Snape se había encargado de dejar ese tono verdoso en la luz artificial que adornaba el salón.

La tregua invisible hecha con su padre por ahora daba resultados, a ninguno de los Snape le gustaba estar en los cotilleos del castillo aunque en el caso de Jolly era inevitable.

Cuando la joven entregó la poción en la mesa del profesor este subió la vista examinándola.

-¿Puede venir a mi despacho después de clase?-preguntó el hombre de piel cetrina lo más amablemente posible.

-¿Hice algo malo?-dijo Sophia con seguridad pero sintió que se le revolvían las tripas.

-No.-contestó el pocionista.

-Iré, pero tengo entrenamiento luego así que… no me retenga mucho tiempo-habló la chica para despedirse del lugar.

…

Después de clases Jolly se adentró en los dominios de Slytherin para verse con su padre.

Caminó por los pasillos de piedra presurosa mientras saludaba a varios admiradores con una falsa sonrisa, cargaba a Lea quien los observaba con recelo en los cálidos brazos de su ama.

Golpeó la puerta con ese llamado clave informando que era ella, tal y como lo hacía en casa.

-Pasa.-anunció el príncipe mestizo.

Sophia que estaba acostumbrada a ver ese despacho en las fiestas del "Club Slug" esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa al ver que el lugar estaba ordenado de forma similar al laboratorio de su padre en el sótano de su casa. La diferencia era la mesa antigua y las sillas, pudo divisar una fotografía de las últimas vacaciones en Australia, sus padres sonreían, ella era cargada por su hermano quien casi no podía con su peso, ambos reían a carcajadas.

-¿Quieres un té?-preguntó el profesor.

-No gracias, no ingiero nada una hora antes de cualquier partido o entrenamiento- contestó Jolly.

-Bien-murmuró el pocionista-veo que es una de tus grandes prioridades-inquirió el hombre.

-Si.-La chica se sintió mal un instante, aún no tenía el valor de anunciarle a sus padres que deseaba convertirse en una jugadora de quidditch profesional.

-Te invité para preguntarte algo, ¿viste algún movimiento extraño en algunos alumnos del colegio?, ¿intentaron venderte alguna poción prohibida?, recuerda que encontré algunas botellas hace unos días y tengo la certeza que en Hogwarts hay un mercado clandestino-dijo su padre yendo al grano.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de soplona?-murmuró indignada Jolly.

-No.-dijo Severus tajantemente- solo que puedes conocer a quien las vende-contestó.

-¿Sospechas de mí, papá?-preguntó desafiante.

-Nunca sospecharía de ti, eres demasiado inteligente para saber en el lío que se está metiendo quien lo haga-sentenció el profesor.

-Yo no sé nada-habló la chica.

-Está bien, cualquier cosa que…-pero no terminó la frase, Jolly lo miraba indignada.

-Ya te dije que no soy soplona y no te diría nada si supiera algo de esos negocios- chilló.

-…necesites-aclaró su padre-puedes contar conmigo, tu madre me regañó por el percance que tuvimos el otro día-informó el pocionista.

-Claro, te lo diré-dijo chirriando los dientes, ¿es que Severus Snape solo aflojaba un poco cuando su esposa lo increpaba por sus conductas odiosas?

Salió del despacho y fue hacia el campo de quidditch, si querían ganar a Slytherin a principios de noviembre tenían que practicar duro y Fred se encargaba de consentirla demasiado algo que fastidiaba enormemente.

-¡Hasta que llegas estrellita!-gruñó Fred algo fastidiado.

-Si Jolly, no se te vaya a caer la corona-dijo James montando la escoba.

-Solo fueron cinco minutos-se quejó la chica y tomó la quaffle.

-Bueno basta de charla, ¡a volar!-anunció el pelirrojo y los siete jugadores se elevaron al cielo.

Fred fue hacia los postes, James soltó la diminuta snitch y comenzó a volar por el campo.

Lily y Carl, un chico moreno y musculoso tomaron los bates mientras la nueva adquisición del equipo, un chico de segundo año llamado Peter Robinson con aire de enclenque (pero fue el mejor en las pruebas), Cynhtia y Sophia se pasaban la pelota roja.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba detrás del bosque prohibido el capitán decidió que ya era hora de volver a la sala común y todos satisfechos volvieron al castillo en una animada conversación esperanzados para derrotar a Slytherin.

…

-Pues yo no sé qué bicho le picó a la vieja Minnie-comentó James encaminándose una vez más a la dirección.

-Tranquilo Jamsie, si vamos con el querido Tavius no imagino que nos descubrieran en algo turbio-opinó Fred viendo la mueca de enojo que realizaba el Slytherin.

Entraron en el despacho de la animaga algo extrañados porque los llamaron a todos juntos.

Lily, James, Albus, Sophia y Octavius se quedaron parados frente al escritorio de Minerva quien los observaba sonriendo.

-Yo no fui-dijo James al ver a su madre aparecer por la chimenea.

-Aun no lo he acusado de nada-murmuró la directora-Adelante-dijo al profesor de pociones que se unía a la reunión.

-Como estas Ginevra-murmuró el hombre saludando a la mujer.

-Muy bien Severus, ¿cómo te lleva la vuelta a Hogwarts?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Por ahora no he tenido muchos problemas-dijo con voz grave.

-Les llamaba para anunciarles que mañana volverán a sus casas por el fin de semana, Victoire y Ted cambiaron la fecha de su boda y será este sábado- anunció McGonagall.

Lily emitió un gritito de júbilo y todos asintieron.

-Volverán a casa por la red flu la tarde del viernes, Octavius y Jolly se quedarán en Grimmauld Place hasta la mañana del sábado debido a que Severus se quedará el viernes aquí y Hermione está de guardia.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Sophia.

…

Las horas del viernes transcurrían con una frustrante lentitud, Sophia y Octavius salieron de Runas Antiguas y corrieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

-¡Hasta que llegaron!-dijo Lily emocionada.

Uno a uno fueron desfilando hacia la chimenea y tomando un poco de polvos para llegar a la casa de los Potter.

Jolly fue la última en aparecer en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place y el viejo elfo domestico de la familia la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡La niña Sophia ha venido como lo había prometido!-chilló emocionado Kreacher.- y el niño Octavius-sonrió pero no le dedicó esa emoción embriagadora que lo envolvió al ver a la joven de ojos miel.

Kreacher adoraba a Jolly, la razón era muy obvia, su padre era el antihéroe más grande del Mundo Mágico y reivindicaba a quienes como el elfo domestico cambiaron de bando en la segunda guerra, aunque claro estaba que el príncipe mestizo agonizaba en la Casa de los Gritos y luego volvió a la vida gracias al amor de la que es hoy su amada esposa.

Además de eso Hermione siempre fue amable con él (a pesar de ser una sangre sucia) y luego que luchó por ablandar las duras cadenas de la opresión hacia los de su especie creció en el elfo domestico un respeto muy grande por la mujer del gran Severus Snape.

Y la niña Sophia era simplemente adorable aunque haya quedado en Griffyndor, era amable, respetuosa, considerada y muy buena con el pobre y viejo Kreacher.

-Hola Kreacher-dijo Jolly tocando su calva y fea cabeza.

-La niña Sophía siempre tan amable-gimoteo el elfo con los ojitos brillantes.

-Kreacher, ¡te prohíbo que orines en la alfombra!-ordenó James y todos empezaron a reír.

-Si señor-dijo el elfo y una sombra oscureció su cara.

-Kreacher, muero de hambre, ¿puedes traer leche y galletas por favor?-pidió la menos de los Potter.

-A sus órdenes-habló con voz ronca esbozando una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Unos minutos más tarde el criado apareció con la comida y todos charlaban animadamente.

-Puedes irte-le dijo James con un ademan.

-No, espera-dijo Jolly muy animada.

Octavius la miró de reojo, ¿es que su hermana no se cansaba de sus admiradores y necesitaba todo el tiempo aumentar su ego?

-Te traje estas grajeas de hongos, me las regalaron y a mí no me gustan-sonrió la chica de cabello negro.

-Oh, ¡la niña Sophia siempre tan considerada!, ¡Kreacher la aprecia tanto!, a Kreacher le encantaría que alguna vez forme parte de la familia en forma oficial-gimoteo el elfo, Jolly se removió algo incómoda, James expreso una sonrisa radiante y Albus toció escupiendo casi toda su leche.

-Tranquilo amiguito-murmuró Jolly- nos quedaremos esta noche, mañana es el casamiento de Victoire y Teddy-comentó la muchacha.

-¿El ahijado del amo?, Kreacher no lo sabía, Kreacher nunca ha asistido a una boda de los magos porque sus antiguos amos los Black se casaron antes de que Kreacher naciera y el amo Sirius nunca se casó, pasó casi toda su vida en Azkaban -gruñó- y el amo Regulus…el amo Regulus tuvo una corta vida-casi comenzó a llorar pero se contuvo ante la mirada reprobatoria de James.

-Yo te invitaré a mi boda-dijo Jolly con tono despreocupado- pero tendrás que esperan muchos años-rio.

-¡Oh!, es usted tan considerada, se parece tanto a su madre pero físicamente a su padre, el gran mago Severus Snape-gimoteo nuevamente.

Octavius y Jolly intercambiaron una mirada, ella era similar a su madre como lo es un escrueguto de cola explosiva y un elefante del zoológico muggle.

-A Kreacher le encantaría que la niña Sophia se casara con el amo Albus, es un niño muy bueno y respetuoso, un Slytherin y se llevan muy bien, ¡son los mejores amigos!-pidió el elfo ilusionado.

Ambos se miraron temerosos ante las carcajadas de los demás con caras contorsionadas.

-¡Solo somos amigos!-anunciaron a dúo.

-Puedes irte Kreacher-dijo Albus esta vez con las mejillas coloradas.

Pronto Jolly se imaginó vestida de blanco, su padre al lado tomándola del brazo y después de caminar a paso lento divisó a Albus sonriente al final del pasillo con un elegante traje.

Un segundo más tarde su cara era borrosa y luego volvió a ser el, pero quien caminaba hacia ese extraño altar era la estúpida y tonta de Rachel.

-¿Que te sucede?-preguntó James con mala cara.

-Nada, solo tengo hambre-contestó tomando una galleta.


	12. ¡Severus está celoso!

**Capítulo 11: ¡Severus está celoso!**

-¡Mamá!-chilló Jolly al llegar a su habitación-¿Dónde está mi vestido nuevo?-preguntó con los brazos en jarra.

La sanadora se asomó con cara de culpa por la puerta entreabierta.

-Hummm…te he comprado este vestido-carraspeó y asomó un bonito vestido celeste con una cinta blanca.

-¡Mamá es de niña mimada!-se horrorizó la adolescente.

-Yo…bueno, si tuviera tu edad iría así-murmuró la bruja apenada.

-Pero tú eres tú y yo soy yo… y ahora dame mi vestido negro-extendió su mano.

Su padre pasaba por el largo pasillo y oyó las voces de sus dos mujeres, ¡cómo para no escucharlas!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Mamá ha sacado mi vestido negro del armario y quiere que me vista como una tonta-respondió Sophia furibunda.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre tienen que vestirse de negro en celebraciones familiares o de amigos?, ¡vamos a una boda, no a un velorio!-exclamó la castaña-además en la casa no se visten siempre de negro, ¿necesitan ese color para intimidar? Ya saben que ambos tienen un genio de mil demonios-rezongo la mujer.

Padre e hija se miraron y un segundo más tarde rompieron a reír.

-Muy gracioso- Hermione frunció sus labios, podían pelearse todo el día pero se unían cada vez que ella o alguien más trataba de meterse solo un poquito con sus costumbres.

-Mira, si quieres puedes teñir ese vestido de negro, es bonito-dijo su padre.

-El problema no es el vestido, es el color-indicó su mujer.

-Dame el vestido-protestó Jolly.

-Vístete alegre y hazle honor a tu apodo-refunfuñó su madre.

-¡Papá!-gruñó la adolescente.

Su padre tomó las riendas de la situación y puso el vestido en la cama de su hija.

-¿Nos dejas a solas un momento amor?-murmuró el pocionista.

Su esposa dudó pero luego de encogerse los hombros salió por la puerta, al final siempre se las arreglaban.

Luego del siempre útil muffliato su padre comenzó a murmurar palabras con su varita en mano y apuntando hacia el vestido.

El color negro se impregnó en la prenda y la chica suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias-dijo tomando el vestido y colocándolo frente a su espejo asomando su rostro por encima de las tiras que lo sostenían.

-No es nada-murmuró su padre-pero no es lo normal, puesto a que no engañaré a tu madre el vestido es multicolor-guardó su varita.

-¿Qué?-gruñó Jolly tirando el vestido en la cama como si este fuera a explotar.

Severus pasó su mano por la cara frustrado.

-Quiero decir que la gente verá el color que quiera en tu vestido-dijo con impaciencia.

-Bueno, no está tan mal-pensó la muchacha.

-Iré a cambiarme antes de que tu madre también opine que mi atuendo será inapropiado-informó el príncipe mestizo sonriendo.

Salió por la puerta pero volvió a entrar un segundo después.

-Qué bonita te verás para Luna, Lysander y Xenophilius-bromeó el hombre de piel cetrina.

Sophia se rió y le tiró un cojín gruñendo un suave "fanfarrón".

…

Todos se reunieron en la sala para aparecerse en el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Hermione lucía un vestido azul marino largo hasta llegar a sus tobillos y sujetado en su delicado cuello, su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño.

A su lado estaba Octavius con su túnica de gala gris y una corbata adorada por una esmeralda, Severus miraba la hora y se veía sobrio con su túnica negra y su corbata luciendo un brillante zafiro.

Jolly bajó presurosa la escalera y vio con satisfacción como su madre esbozaba una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Te has puesto el vestido celeste-dijo su madre.

Jolly le correspondió la sonrisa.

"¿Vestido celeste?, yo lo veo verde" pensó su hermano sabiendo que era uno de esos imperceptibles arreglos de los compinches por conveniencia.

Levantó su rostro y confirmó sus sospechas, Jolly lo miraba con desafío y su padre con esa cara de "no tuve opción".

-Nos vamos-anunció el pocionista.

Hermione tomó la mano de su hijo y Severus hizo lo mismo con Sophía, unos molestos segundos más tarde habían llegado a su destino mediante la aparición.

La ceremonia se iba a realizar en el patio de la nueva casa de los futuros cónyuges, estaba arreglada de una forma sencilla y delicada donde el color salmón y el blanco priorizaban.

Las filas de sillas adornadas con una moña de tul por detrás se situaban frente a un pequeño altar de forma circular rodeado por fresias, donde los magos se convertirían en marido y mujer.

Demeter recibió a sus padrinos, Jolly quien ya estaba bastante aburrida buscó con la mirada alguna señal de sus amigos.

-¡Hola Jolly!-saludó la menor de los Lupin.

-¿Qué hay?-respondió la interpelada tratando de simular entusiasmo.

-Si lo sé, a mí tampoco me divierten este tipo de reuniones, no creo en el matrimonio, ¿para qué tener un papel que reza la pertenencia de un mago a otro?, es prácticamente imposible que se cumple en la vida real-la voz de la mujer castaña se elevó un poco, desde que se había recibido de psicoanalista le encantaba incomodar a todos con esas conclusiones tan rígidas.

Hermione y Severus observaban a su ahijada con cautela desaprobando su afirmación, Octavius mostraba su aburrimiento y Sophía esbozaba una sonrisa que ocultaba una carcajada, le encantaban los fríos comentarios de esa mujer.

Se sentaron en la misma fila que los Potter y la chica de ojos miel no podía estar más feliz de ver a sus amigos en esa reunión que no le agradaba demasiado.

-¡Estás espectacular!-exclamó James echándole un ojo a su amiga.

Severus lo fulminó pero Jolly solo pudo sentir esa rara sensación en su pecho cuando Albus le sonrió.

Una bruja alta y esbelta con el cabello recogido de forma muy tirante presidia la ceremonia, era la enviada por el Ministerio de Magia, unos minutos después entraba Teddy Lupin más nervioso que nunca con el cabello azul eléctrico, al instante pasó a un verde oscuro y cuando se paró junto a la bruja y el padrino, (el mejor amigo del hombre, un brujo bajito y regordete con quien había hecho amistad en el colegio) su cabello cambiaba de colores aún más.

Jolly, James, Lily y Albus se reían hasta que Ginny y Hermione los miraron con reproche.

Cuando entró la novia todos se giraron a verla, estaba hermosa con un sencillo vestido color salmón y hasta su padre quien fue herido gravemente hace ya muchos años dejando las marcas de la agresión en su cuerpo y rostro irradiaba la belleza contagiada por su hija.

Pero Jolly no priorizó ver a la novia entrar con elegancia sino que dirigía sus ojos a Teddy quien sonreía de una forma que ella nunca había visto y un color rosado chillón tiñó su cabello.

Una vez que Victoire y Teddy se tomaron de la mano la bruja del Ministerio comenzó a hablar con su gruesa voz…

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra boda?-susurró Hermione en el hombro de su esposo con mirada perdida.

-Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida-añadió Severus tomando las manos de la castaña.

Sophia se llevó una mano a la boca simulando arcadas haciendo reír a los chicos Potter y a su hermano.

Los arrumacos de sus padres comenzaron a fastidiarla así que decidió mirar al frente simulando escuchar a la bruja del altar.

Una cabeza pelirroja giraba hacia su fila cada dos por tres, poco después tuvo conocimiento que era su tío Ron pero no la miraba a ella, sino que observaba a sus padres que aún con las manos entrelazadas se profesaban su amor entre susurros.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, James alguna vez le contó que cuando su madre iba a Hogwarts tío Ron le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella y esta lo rechazó por amor a su padre.

De pronto todo estuvo claro, se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tanto la mareaban… ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo a ella el día que se sincere con Albus? No, eso era imposible, ella nunca le revelaría su secreto, no era tan tonta.

"Cobarde" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, sintió compasión por Ron, su cara de frustración emanaba un aura casi tóxica que solo ella podía sentir.

No tenía que ser una genio para comprender que él nunca había sido feliz, se casó con la pesada de Lavender por temor a quedarse solo, examinó las facciones del hombre con pecas, no veía solo tristeza sino que también furia y odio.

Pero… ¿No tendría que estar contento por su madre?, papá la hacía sentir la mujer más maravillosa cada día de su vida y cuando alguien ama a otro debe estar feliz por la felicidad de la persona amada.

Pensó en Albus casándose con alguna tonta desconocida y el alma se le fue a los pies.

-Hey Jo, ¿qué te pasa?- la sacó de sus cavilaciones el ojiverde.

-Nada-concluyó antes de pararse a aplaudir.

La bruja había hecho salir unos lazos dorados con estrellas alrededor de los recién casados y toda la multitud comenzó a aplaudir frenéticamente.

Lily, su madre y Ginny sollozaban en silencio, tío Harry le dio unas palmaditas a la pelirroja y su padre rodeó con los brazos a su madre.

Luego de saludar a los novios y sus familias se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada.

Lorcan y Lysander se acercaron a la mesa, Sophia ahogó una risa cuando su hermano casi se cae de la silla al ver a la rubia, lucía un vestido amarillo y en el cuello un collar con unas flores muy extrañas que abrían y cerraban sus pétalos como si fueran pequeños pulpos.

-Creo que has seguido mi consejo de venir de los colores del sol, mamá dice que es de buena suerte-comentó Lysander.

-Bueno…es difícil de explicar-se apresuró a decir cuando todos la miraban, se imaginó que Lily veía el vestido de color rosa pálido y se lamentó.

-Mira Al, ahí está Scorpius-dijo Octavius señalando a una mesa donde estaban los Malfoy, los abuelos del chico tenían muecas de asco en sus rostros, como si los bañaran en estiércol, los padres de Scorpius claramente estaban incomodos, como si fueran presos de Azkaban fugados, en cambio el adolescente bebía cerveza de mantequilla con indiferencia, la fiesta de aburría demasiado.

-¡Hey Scorp!-exclamó Albus arrepintiéndose enseguida de su efusivo llamado porque todos los Malfoy lo observaban señalando su mala educación, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó, se paró sonriendo y se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola-dijo a los presentes y Jolly se dio cuenta que la miró dos veces.

-Vamos a bailar Jo-invitó James extendiéndole una mano.

Ella miró a Albus, él estaba muy entretenido con sus compañeros de casa, su hermano reía estrepitosamente.

-Bien-susurró Jolly y se dejó arrastrar por el mayor de los Potter hacia el centro de la pista.

…

-Tonks está maravillada, aunque creo que va demasiado rápido pidiéndole nietos a los chicos-murmuró Hermione en el oído de su esposo mientras bailaban lentamente.

-Bueno, Teddy ya es grande-opinó el mago-aunque déjame decirte que no se si nuestra ahijada tendrá hijos, cariño-auguró el hombre.

-No seas así, Demmy solo necesita conocer un buen chico-comentó la castaña.

-Tu no conociste un buen chico y sin embargo estas casada-bromeó su marido.

La señora Snape se rio y le dio un breve beso a su esposo.

Cuando Severus decidió salir un momento de ese círculo aislado que lo envolvía cada vez que estaba con su esposa pudo divisar a dos caras que le eran muy conocidas.

Como era un experto legeremantico ya no necesitaba su varita, entrar en las cabezas de las demás personas era muy fácil y casi imperceptible.

Malfoy y Weasley tenían el mismo sueño, ocupar su lugar en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede cielo?-preguntó Hermione al notar la tensión de su marido.

Se volteó a ver y observó la batalla silenciosa de miradas envenenadas que mantenía con sus ex compañeros de colegio.

-Vamos a tomar algo-anunció la sanadora tomando de un brazo a Severus para sacarlo de allí.


	13. Scorpius Malfoy es interesante

**Capítulo 12: Scorpius Malfoy es…interesante**

-Ya estoy un poco cansada James-protestó Sophia cuando su amigo se disponía a bailar la siguiente canción, había pasado un poco más de cuarto de hora desde que estaban en el medio de la pista.

El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto pero en una fracción de segundo volvió a tener esa sonrisa despreocupada tan característica suya.

La muchacha de ojos miel vio a su madre llamarla con energía para que se acerque al lugar donde estaba conversando animadamente con Hagrid, su padre y esa bruja gigante, la directora de Beauxbatons.

-Y nuestro hijo Octavius recibió el Premio Barnabus Finkley de Hechizos Excepcionales a finales del año pasado, además es prefecto, pero sobre todo es bastante humilde e introvertido…-comentó Severus.

-No me sorprendería que lo nombren Delegado el año que viene-dijo Hagrid.

Ambos padres orgullosos sonrieron tímidamente ante los halagos a su hijo.

-Y esta es nuestra hija Sophía-anunció su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La chica extendió las comisuras de sus labios en esa falsa sonrisa que simulaba ser una niñita educada cada vez que sus padres le presentaban a personas "importantes" la gran mujer le devolvió la sonrisa pero a la joven le pareció demasiado engreída.

-Bonne soirée- Jolly rodó los ojos al oírla hablar en otro idioma así que se desquitó con sus padres al darle su saludo habitual.

-¿Qué hay?- parloteó la chica ante la mirada desaprobatoria de sus padres-linda corbata amigo- habló mirando al semigigante.

-Gracias Jo, es pelo de Crup-bramó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Y tú también estas en Slytherin?, _imaguino_ que _egues_ _pguefecta_ también ¿no es así?-preguntó la directora del colegio extranjero.

La chica hizo una leve mueca de asco, como si tomara esas bebidas extrañas en la casa de Hagrid, ¡Prefecta!, ¿le veía cara de marioneta de profesores?

-No, yo soy de Gryffindor- repuso con suficiencia la menor de los Snape.

-Como su madre-agregó Severus como restándole importancia aunque en el fondo sabía que su padre deseaba más que nada que su hija estuviera en la casa de las serpientes, quizás incluso se hubiera alegrado más que cuando se enteró que Octavius efectivamente era un ingenioso Slytherin.

-Pero hay una diferencia-habló la muchacha-yo no soy prefecta-murmuró con petulancia tratando de diferenciarse de sus padres y hermano.

-¡Claro claro, pero eso no es tan importante!-vociferó el guardabosques-Jolly es la mejor cazadora que hay en el mundo, no hay nadie que la iguale y no creo que eso ocurra en muchos siglos-satisfecho se golpeó el pecho- será la mejor cazadora prof…-Jolly traspasó a Hagrid con los ojos, siempre se le escapaban las cosas que eran ¡SECRETAS! Y luego se lamentaba-…la mejor cazadora de que pasó por Hogwarts, ¡Orgullo de Gryffindor!, ¡si señor!-la halagó el semigigante con una mirada de disculpa.

-Interesante-murmuró la bruja no muy convencida-¿y que harás después de salir del colegio?- ¿era un interrogatorio?, ya estaba comenzando a detestar a esta,_ "fgrancesita"_, mejor dicho "_francesota"._

-No lo sé-contestó la chica con desafío-pero obtuve muchos TIMOs-terminó.

-Veo que_ heguedas_ la inteligencia y valentía de ambas _pagtes_-añadió la mujer.

Si-dijo secamente la joven-me voy, mi amigo me está llamando-mintió-un placer conocerla, Madame-concluyó Jolly imitando lo que hubiera hecho su hermano para alejarse hasta detrás de unos matorrales.

Farfullando y quejándose se sentó detrás de un árbol, estuvo un tiempo en silencio tirando rocas a un árbol cercano disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Una figura alta y de corto cabello rubio se sentó a unos palmos de Sophia lo que la sacó de su trance.

-¿Por qué siempre que busco estar sola apareces de la nada?-murmuró la Gryffindor con frustración.

-Hace algún tiempo me hago la misma pregunta, no creas que a mí también me gusta encontrarte cada vez que trato de tener un poco de paz-respondió el rubio devolviéndole la cara frustrada.- ¿y por qué necesitas algo de soledad con todos esos admiradores efusivos que tienes?- dijo curioso.

-¿Qué te importa?- chilló cabreada.

-Solo preguntaba-susurró Malfoy dándole la espalda para tener un poco de privacidad y no distraerse contemplando el rostro de Snape.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, aquí está el padre de Rose y no le caería bien enterarse de que tú eres su noviecito-musitó Jolly con maldad.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?, Rosebud no es mi novia-se defendió el chico claramente enojado y… ¿apenado?, ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Qué le importaba a él si Sophía Snape pensaba que mantenía una relación con Rosebud Weasley?

-¿Ah no?, pues no soy ciega, los he visto un par de veces besuquearse en el séptimo piso en la noche, ¡no eres lento Malfoy!-lo picó la adolescente con una expresión muy similar a la de su progenitor, regodeándose.

-Pues creo que debes meterte en tus asuntos Snape-murmuró con desdén- porque la sala Multipropósito se encuentra en ese mismo piso casualmente. Weasley, Potter y tu deberían tener más cuidado con su… negocio-murmuró con la misma malicia que la chica le dirigió las anteriores palabras-porque tu padre merodea en la sala común de Slytherin como un ave rapaz buscando cualquier indicio de actitudes sospechosas, mejor dicho venta de pociones-suspiró y Jolly funció el ceño- ¿pero no encontrará nada en mi casa verdad?, debería de buscar en cierta casa identificada con leones-sentenció.

-¿Es una amenaza Malfoy?-gruñó furiosa sacando su varita y apuntándole al alargado rostro del chico.

-¡Baja la varita que no soy ningún soplón!, además ni me interesa que realices eso dentro de las paredes del castillo, me da igual-gruñó indignado por la acusación de la joven.

-Sí, creo que me adelanté al acusarte-susurró la chica pero tembló un poco al bajar la guardia.

Cuando volvió a sentarse el chico seguía insistiendo en atacarla, bufó y la miró con petulancia.

-Además no tengo miedo de que me apuntes con tu varita, en cambio si fuera tu hermano… claramente estaría algo intranquilo-escupió.

-¡Ay claro! Don presidente del club de Hechizos, el señor Premio Barnabus Finkley de Hechizos Excepcionales, el prefectito, el hijito perfecto- habló la muchacha de forma pedante.-¿Qué te pasa, eres un lame botas de mi hermano?-preguntó Sophía observándolo.

-No, solo reconozco los logros de mi amigo-respondió el rubio devolviéndole la mirada- quizás sea mejor hechicero que el profesor Fliwitch o ese Dumbledore.

-¡Nadie es mejor mago que Dumbledore!-chilló Jolly.

-Yo creo que si-le discutió Scorpius.

-¿A si?- sonrió incrédula-¿quién?-preguntó sujetando fuertemente su varita que estaba nuevamente oculta.

-Tu padre-respondió el rubio encogiéndose los hombros.

Ella siempre estaba orgullosa de su padre y trataba con cortesía a quienes lo halagaban pero nunca pensó que ese muchacho muestre tanto respeto hacia su progenitor.

-Pues quizás sí, pero yo creo que es mejor pocionista que hechicero aunque el muffliato es de sus mejores invenciones-opinó la chica cambiando la actitud con su compañero de colegio.

Este la contempló y su rostro reflejaba algo que James habría traducido como "tú no sabes nada de nada".

-¿Le copias a tu padre la forma de vestir en reuniones y fiestas?-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.- siempre elijes el negro-murmuró.

A veces-respondió- pero esta vez no es así, el vestido cambia de color para quien lo vea, lo hechizó mi padre, mi madre escogió un color más ñoño y el me ayudó-le devolvió la sonrisa-yo también lo quería negro- añadió.

Después de unos minutos, confirmaba sus sospechas, Malfoy no era tan engreído y esa pinta de brabucón y chico malo la había creado para imponer cierto respeto y tratar de que lo dejen en paz, ella sabía el pasado de su familia.

-…Jaja, eres graciosa Snape- murmuró el rubio sujetándose el estómago de tanto reír.

-Llámame Jolly- le sugirió la Gryffindor.

-De acuerdo Jolly, llámame…-murmuró el Slytherin.

-¿Scorp?-sonrió divertida la adolescente.

-Exacto-dijo el chico acercándose a su acompañante.

Las estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo y las lámparas flotantes volaban a todos los rincones donde se encontraban los invitados.

Minutos después oyeron unos pasos por el pasto, tenían compañía.

-Hola-habló James con cara de pocos amigos y estudiando las facciones de Scorpius.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Albus tratando de sonar despreocupado pero tenía un dejo de amargura en la voz.

-Buscaba estar sola-anunció Sophia.

-¿Sola eh?-dijo James con rabia.

-Creo que me iré por ahí-murmuró Malfoy caminando con elegancia lejos de ellos.

-Cortarán el pastel, ¿vienes?- la invitó Albus volviendo a su caudal normal.

-Claro-contestó Jolly con extrañeza por la actitud que tomaron los Potter, de James se lo esperaba pero... ¿Qué pretendía Albus?

Caminando hacia donde se encontraban los novios y los barullentos invitados sonrió inconscientemente.

Scorpius Malfoy era un engreído, bastante pedante, algo burlón e indiferente, una persona que por naturaleza se mostraba fuerte, trataba de esconder sus raíces más que evidentes con ese aire de chico malo a quien no deben molestar pero había algo más, hoy Sophía Snape se dio cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy es…interesante.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo estan?, ¿creen que voy por buen camino?, les tengo que confesar que me ha costado un poco rumbear la nueva temporada pero les prometo capitulos emocionantes, creo que ya encontré un antagonista para la historia porque Severus no puede hacerlo solo ¿no?, ademas es muy querido sin tener en cuenta que nuestra Jolly no le tiene una pizca de miedo.

No les doy mas spoilers jaja comenten :)


	14. Cuentos Infantiles

**Capítulo 13: Cuentos Infantiles**

El grandioso y prometedor fin de semana fuera del colegio llegaba a su fin, Octavius y Sophía tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano en la mañana para aparecerse en Hogsmeade con la ayuda de su padre.

-Cuídense mucho-Hermione besaba el rostro de Octavius mientras el chico sonreía.

-Si mamá-contestaron a dúo.

-Y no peleen con nadie-continuó esta vez mimando a su hija quien reprochaba que no le dejara llevar un libro que "tomó prestado" de la biblioteca.

-Pero mamá…solo quería informarme-se quejó la adolescente.

-Leer un libro sobre animagos no es solo para informarse- le murmuró la castaña.

-¡Ay si eres la más indicada para hablar de animagos!, hace un par de años te inscribiste en la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia aunque pasaste muchos años siendo…- su padre la observó severamente.- ¿sabes que…? da igual-dijo Jolly dejándose abrazar por la mujer de cabello rizado.

-Bueno, nos vamos-informó el hombre de piel cetrina pero se retrasó un poco para recibir un par de besos de su mujer.

Sophía bufaba y Octavius consultaba la hora en su reloj.

Severus tomó las manos de sus hijos y en un ¡plop! Reaparecieron en el pequeño pueblo mágico cercano al colegio.

-Acompáñenme a la bótica, aún nos queda tiempo- índico el pocionista dirigiéndose a la tienda con fuerte hedor.

Esperando a que su profesor recoja los escarabajos y un gran recipiente con sangre de salamandra Jolly se acercó al oído de su hermano.

-Toma, cómprame unos pelos de unicornio-le susurró lo más imperceptiblemente posible mostrándole unos cuantos galeones por debajo de su túnica.

-No-respondió Octavius de forma severa.

Sophía frunció los labios claramente ofendida.

-Yo no los puedo comprar estando él aquí y sabes que me perdí la excursión de este fin de semana-susurró de forma alicaída.

-Te he dicho que no, le prometí a mamá que no dejaría que te metas en líos-la regañó en voz baja Tavius.

-Le prometí a mamá…-lo imitó Jolly de forma burlona.

-¿Qué le prometió a mamá?-preguntó Severus observando la pelea silenciosa de sus dos hijos.

-Que no me iba a copiar los deberes de Herbología-contestó risueña la adolescente sacando la lengua al chico castaño.

El profesor bufó ante el mal chiste y se dispuso a pagarle al señor Everland diez galeones y doce knuts.

-Que tengan buen día-los despidió el brujo de cabello largo y sucio sacándose el polvoriento sombrero.-en especial a ti-señaló a Jolly mostrado una sonrisa no muy agraciada debido a que le faltaban varios dientes.

-Hasta ahora Chucky-le respondió la adolescente.

Caminaron sin prisa hasta las grandes puertas de roble, Jolly pudo divisar a su amigo Hagrid en las afueras de su cabaña regando unos enormes zapallos.

-Te he dicho que no llames a los mayores por sus apodos, y… ¿de dónde eres tan amiga de Everland?-preguntó curioso el hombre de piel cetrina.

-Yo soy amiga de todos-puso ojos de niña buena y una vez dentro del castillo echó a correr escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su sala común.

…

-Iré esta tarde a casa de Hagrid, ¿vienes conmigo?-murmuró Jolly a Albus en clase de Herbología.

-Claro, esta tarde milagrosamente Romans canceló el entrenamiento, no nos dijo el motivo pero es mejor así- se encogió los hombros-nunca había entrenado tan duro, Lysander dijo que Romans tiene la "maldición del capitán! sea lo que sea que signifique eso- Jolly y Albus reían a carcajadas, Octavius se rio pero soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Saben que soy imparcial cuando juegan Gryffindor contra Slytherin- Tavius esbozó una sonrisa, siendo un orgulloso Slytherin en el fondo siempre alentaba a su hermana, tampoco es que necesite más admiradores sin tener en cuenta de que los leones nunca perdieron un partido desde que "Estrellita" (como la llamaba Fred, el capitán del equipo) jugaba con los colores de su casa.

Albus era un buen buscador y "casi siempre" atrapaba la pequeña pelota alada pero no tenía posibilidades ante el gran talento de su hermano, varias veces le había confesado que deseaba renunciar pero tanto él como tío Harry lo alentaban a seguir en el equipo verde aunque para desgracia del hermano menor siempre sería la sombra de James quien además de ser más veloz tenía el mejor equipo que Hogwarts había visto en siglos y una máquina de hacer goles con cabello lacio y negro.

-Fred dijo que cuidara mi brazo-susurró Sophía tomando con delicadeza la asquerosa planta viscosa y espolvoreando sobre ella el abono- espero que no enloquezca si ganamos, papá estuvo toda la semana tratando de sacar mi poster del pasillo-comentó la chica con indiferencia pero muy en el fondo le molestaba eso.

-Tu porque no has visto nuestros entrenamientos, Romans hizo un muñeco de trapo con el rostro de James tengo que pasar como mínimo diez minutos insultándolo y si lo golpeo o hechizo me felicita, aún no sé cómo eso ayudará a que les ganemos pero está un poco más satisfecho-informó el ojiverde.

-Chicos, menos charla y más acción-les regañó el profesor Longbottom.

…

-Recién vengo de visitar a Hagrid, me regaló estos pelos de unicornio-comunicó Jolly a sus socios dentro de la seguridad que les ofrecía la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Genial, ¿Cuándo comenzarás a hacer suerte líquida?-preguntó James dividiendo las opciones y separando pequeñas dosis para la venta.

-No sé, sabes que es muy toxica y si la hago mal…-se preocuó la chica.

-Estrellita, sabes que eres una eminencia en pociones, cuando te conviene, claro-le guiñó un ojo el pelirrojo animando a la ojimiel.

-Mira lo que me encontré cuando cumplía el castigo con Filch- el mayor de los Potter esbozó una sonrisa traviesa pasando de mano en mano la vieja varita mágica.

-¿Y que hace ese viejo squib con una varita?-preguntó Jolly con incredulidad.

-Ni idea, pero lo hemos visto comprando cosas a Mundungus cuando vamos a Cabeza de Puerco ¿no?- auguró Fred- esto me suena a broma divertida, ya saben, enseñarle que solo los magos podemos hacer magia-sonrió maliciosamente- ¿ranas de chocolate?-ofreció a Sophía y James.

-Yo voy a hacer la vista gorda, creo que el prefectito habla en serio esta vez, esperaré un tiempo para que las aguas se calmen y volveré al ruedo-informó Jolly.

Los otros asintieron, lamentaban que Octavius fuera tan intachable.

-Me tocó Agripa, lo tengo repetido-negó con la cabeza- ¿y a ti?-preguntó el pelirrojo a James.

-Morgana-contestó el moreno guardándose la lámina en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Me tocó Severus Snape por enésima vez- comunicó Sophia- oigan, me iré a terminar los deberes de Runas Antiguas, nos vemos luego-saludó la chica de cabello negro saliendo por la puerta aparecida recientemente.

James y Fred esbozaron nuevamente una sonrisa bromista al ver la pequeña lámina con el rostro del temible profesor de pociones en el piso de piedra.

…

-…Claro August, tú tienes mejor mano para pociones, en cambio a mí me tiene de punto-murmuró acongojada Sophía para dirigirse al salón del profesor Snape aquella lluviosa mañana.

-Tonterías Jo, papá me dijo que le sucedió lo mismo cuando fue su alumno pero solo buscan un pretexto, no es tan malo, solo exigente- opinó el adolescente regordete.

Al entrar en el salón, milagrosamente un par de minutos antes que lo hiciera el murciélago de la mazmorra abrieron sus bocas horrorizados.

Una lámina gigante de rana de chocolate con el rostro severo de su padre clavando su intensa mirada en los alumnos que entraban al salón.

Luego, la tarjeta giraba sobre sí misma y pudo leer:

**Severus Snape, ex director y profesor de Hogwarts, actualmente escritor y corresponsal de "El Profeta". Uno de los más grandes héroes de la Segunda Guerra conocido por ser el mejor oclumántico y doble agente cuyos logros ayudaron a ganar la Segunda Guerra. Hizo innumerables descubrimientos en pociones solo o en compañía de su esposa la sanadora Hermione Snape.**

**El profesor Snape disfruta arreglando su jardín o leyendo cuentos infantiles a sus hijos.**

Con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas la hija del pocionista se sentó junto con sus compañeros y trató de hacer caso omiso a las risitas que escuchaba dentro de su cerebro.

"¡Estúpidos, estúpidos James y Fred que no seguían estudiando pociones y se les ocurrió la ingeniosa broma!" no tuvieron en cuenta que los estúpidos escritores de las tarjetas no habían renovado la información de su padre.

-¡Hey Snape!, cual prefieres ¿Historias para leer bajo una seta o los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?-gritó Bárbara regodeándose.

Sophía se giró mostrando los dientes, su hermano instantáneamente la tomó del brazo.

-Solo quiere meterte en problemas Jo, no seas tonta- le advirtió Octavius mirando con odio a la adolescente burlona.

El profesor Snape estaba parado en la puerta del salón y desde ahí divisaba la gigantografia de su tarjeta en los famosos dulces, de pronto un aura de desolación y miedo los embargó, con su ondulante capa negra parecía un dementor, aunque ninguno de los presentes había visto alguna vez a esas malvadas criaturas.

-¿Gracioso no?- siseó Snape- los castigos físicos empleados por Filch ya pasaron a la historia pero en esta ocasión…me encantaría que volvieran al presente-bramó- ¡AHORA QUIERO TODAS SUS VARITAS EN MI ESCRITORIO Y REZENLE A MORGANA POR SUS CABEZAS SI LLEGO A ENCONTRAR AL AUTOR DE TAN GRACIOSA BROMA!-Gritó el Slytherin.

Ninguna varita reveló ser la causante de la cólera que tenía el profesor.

-¡Cuando encuentre al idiota…cuando lo encuentre!-despotricaba el pocionista, todos trabajaban a tope temerosos de que el hombre los embruje.

Después de unos gritos más y una montaña de deberes se retiraron felices de conservar sus vidas.

-¿De los tuyos no?-susurró Octavius-tendrán que cuidarse la espalda con un dragón, papá está furioso y lo sabes- gruñó su hermano.

-No lo sé, pero esta vez no fui yo y deberías creerme- le espetó la Gryffindor.

-Lo sé, no te creas que salimos inmunes de las bromas, leer cuentos…-bufó el castaño.

Un par de alumnos de Gryffindor fingían leer "relatos para pequeñas brujitas y magos" señalando al mayor de los hermanos Snape.

-Lo siento Jo-jo-dijo uno al darse cuenta que la cazadora también se encontraba allí y guardaron los libros.

-Será una semana muuuuuy larga- suspiró Jolly para dirigirse a transformaciones.

…

Después de unas sinceras disculpas de James y Fred, Sophía se sentía aburrida de ser el centro de bromas aunque mucho menos vulnerable que su hermano porque todos los Gryffindor lo perseguían entre clase y clase leyéndole viejos cuentos infantiles.

La señora Pince por orden de Severus Snape les prohibía a los alumnos sacar cuentos infantiles de la biblioteca pero eso no era de gran ayuda debido a que siempre habían ejemplares por todos los rincones del castillo y varios relatores.

El capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff hechizó las portadas de todos los libros de Jolly con dibujos de niños, fue la primera vez que la chica se quejó con el jefe de su casa por orden de Fred y el equipo perjudicado no pudo practicar dos días seguidos.

El jueves después de su clase con Lupin se sentó al borde del lago agobiada por todo el trabajo que debía hacer para Snape y las presiones de Fred para que practique con dos quaffles a la vez.

-A mí también me aburrieron los tontos que bromean con… ya sabes…-murmuró Scorpius Malfoy detrás de ella.

-¡Ufff! , no me interesa-gruñó Jolly-tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme-bufó.

Minutos más tarde aparecieron los hermanos Steimberg para hacer de las suyas.

-Ejem, Ejem… Babitty Rabbitty y su Tocón Carcajeante…"Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra lejana un avaro e insensato rey…-leyó el gemelo Balthasar entre risas.

-Decide que quiere conservar toda la magia para sí mismo. Pero tiene dos problemas: primero, necesita reunir a todos los magos y las brujas existentes; segundo, necesita aprender magia...-continuó el rubio- ¿A ti no te leían libros de niños Balthasar?, ¿o tus padres no saben leer?-preguntó Scorpius petulante.

-¿Por qué no te callas Malfoy?, no metas tus narices en donde no te llaman- amenazó el gemelo.

-Vamos Balthasar-dijo Bárbara furiosa, no pensaba encontrarse a su amor platónico allí, y menos defendiendo a la idiota de Snape.

-Gracias pero se defenderme sola- le espetó Jolly.

-Solo ayudo a tu hermano a que no te metas en una pelea-le murmuró el rubio indiferente.

-Yo hago lo que quiera-bramó Sophia.

-Como digas-sonrió el chico.

Jolly se debatió entre sonreir o pegarle un puñetazo a lo muggle pero decidió retirarse a grandes zancadas del lugar bufando y diciendo palabrotas.


	15. La snitch peluda

**Capítulo 14: La snitch peluda**

El equipo de Gryffindor entrenó duramente esa noche, a pesar del mal tiempo Fred Weasley gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, Jolly llevaba las orejeras que le regaló su madre en la última navidad con la intención de no escuchar a los fanáticos de Slytherin y un grupo de Hufflepuff y sus humoradas.

Cuando Zacharías Smith II comenzó a hacer un relato acompañado por una nube con dibujos que se movían (similar a los que realizaba su padre cuando ella era pequeña) fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Bajó en picada hacia las gradas seguida por James que la observaba ceñudo.

-¿Te crees muy malo haciéndote el importante con tus amigos no?-preguntó Jolly entre dientes.

-Oh, ¿te has acercado para escuchar mejor pequeña Sophie?- se carcajeo.

-Cállate-gruñó dando una patada a la nube del relato que se desvaneció.- tu y yo, a medianoche en la última aula vacía del segundo piso a la derecha, vamos a ver qué tan bocazas eres cuando te desollé- le amenazó.

-¿Un duelo de magos o me vas a golpear como una tonta muggle hasta que te canses?-murmuró el chico de Hufflepuff.

-En principio de magos, después veré que haré contigo-gruñó la chica con desdén.

-Si quieres podemos darnos unos besitos- el rubio junto sus labios imitando lo que deseaba hacer con la chica pero justo a tiempo esquivó un manotazo del mayor de los Potter.

-Yo seré su padrino-bufó James- tendrás que escoger a un segundo porque no cargaremos con tu cuerpo después de que ella lo haga añicos.

…

Esa noche los Gryffindor fueron al lugar indicado ayudados por el mapa del merodeador que James había robado a su padre en primer año.

-¿Jo, crees que nos engañará o será una trampa para meternos en problemas?-preguntó el moreno leyendo el pergamino.

-No creo, tiene más agallas que los Steimberg pero es un bocazas y un brabucón, no me sorprendería que su padrino sea algún niño pequeño al que haya amenazado-susurró la chica.

En efecto, estaban dos personas sentadas en pupitres rotos, uno con mirada petulante y otro lleno de miedo, se veía a leguas que aquel pequeño no deseaba estar allí.

-Creo que es muy pequeño para poder cargar tu enorme cabezota-se burló James.

-A lo nuestro- susurró Sophia.

Cuando ambos contrincantes estuvieron listos comenzó el duelo.

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? , siempre ustedes dos- se lamentó Neville- bueno, bueno 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

-Pero… ellos son dos-dijo con desafío Zacharias al ver que la penumbra escondía a su segundo.

-Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff, no creas que no se reconocer a un niño asustado y obligado a venir contra su voluntad-espetó el profesor Longbottom, la cicatriz cercana a su cuello lo hacía ver tenebroso.

Cuando volvían a la torre de los leones los chicos reían, tuvieron suerte de que el tío Neville los encontrara, el jefe de su casa.

-Jolly te lo advierto, basta de salidas en la noche y saltarte reglas, si tu padre me intimida…-se puso nervioso- bueno, tendrán que ayudar a Hagrid en el bosque los fines de semana de este mes, ahora a la cama- suspiró dejándose caer en un taburete de la sala circular.

…

-Y no lo puedo creer, dos días han pasado desde la broma en la clase y ya se ha batido a duelo dos veces-miró a su mujer mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon- bueno… uno fue evitado por Longbottom y el otro se convirtió en una exhibición de pelea muggle, muy característico de ella- bufó.

-Por favor cariño, trata de no pillarla tú, deja que lo haga alguien más-le pidió la sanadora dándole el brazo a su marido.

-No creas que es muy fácil, tiene un don para meterse en problemas… sin tener en cuenta que sus castigos casi siempre son con Hagrid, y ambos sabemos que esos dos se la pasan en grande estando juntos, no es un castigo aceptable - siseó.

-Vamos a la librería, si encontramos el libro en runas podríamos traducirlo y guiarnos un poco más al inventar el antídoto-tiró del pocionista hacia Flourish y Blotts.

…

-¿Qué es eso?-susurró James no muy seguro de acercarse a un árbol, retorcido cercano al nido de arañas gigantes.

-Shhh, Hagrid nos puede oír-Sophia se acercó a lo que parecía una araña cegada.

-¡Que magia tan rara!-exclamó el moreno fijando sus ojos en el arácnido descendiente de Aragog que yacía sin ver con marcas terribles de magia negra.

-Magia oscura James-informó Sophía tocando a la araña con una rama de árbol, esta convulsionó y en sus ojos pudieron divisar un destello amarillo, luego de eso el gigante insecto se hizo polvo literalmente.

-¡Gárgolas galopantes!, ¿crees que debemos decirle a alguien?- preguntó James entre la curiosidad y el temor.

-No, aún no, déjame revisar-murmuró la chica iluminando el lugar donde ocurrió el asesinato.

-Hay un pergamino allí-James lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era explicaba cómo se realizaba un conjuro.

-Falta la mitad derecha- se lamentó la ojimiel.

El pergamino estaba manchado de veneno, seguramente de la víctima quien además le había arrancado un gran trozo.

Dibujos siniestros acompañaban a una recta caligrafía elaborada con varita, seguramente para no delatar a su autor pero había dejado algo que lo identificaba en una mitad.

-El heredero del…-leyó James- pero no lo dice, esa parte está rota ¿de quién será el heredero? Tú crees que…-dijo en un susurro.

-Imposible- afirmó Jolly- desde que murió el Innombrable a mi padre se le borró la marca.

-Pero tu padre era un traidor, quizás…quizás se le borró porque no le era totalmente fiel- opinó el adolescente.

-Así no funciona la marca, la tenías fueras fiel o no -contestó.

-¡Ah chicos, nos vamos!, ya le di el mensaje a Bane-gritó el guardabosques.

-¿Le decimos lo que vimos?- preguntó James.

-Por el momento no creo que sea prudente-susurró Jolly- pero averiguaremos quien es ese heredero.

…

Después de desayunar el equipo de Gryffinfor se dirigía a los vestuarios entre vitoreos y abucheos.

James y Sophía se pavoneaban ante los demás alumnos y el "¡Jo Jo Jooooolly!" inundaba el lugar.

Antes de entrar la adolescente se acercó a su mejor amigo a desearle suerte, este estaba algo alicaído y sonrió un poco.

-¿Albuscito no te cansas de perder contra tu hermano?- se burlaron unos chicos de Gryffindor.

-¡Cállense!-gritó la cazadora mirándolos con odio.

-Oh, lo siento JOOOOOOOLLY-gritó un chico y todos se rieron-ganaremos-afirmó.

Cuando la chica se dirigía al vestuario para ponerse la túnica escarlata la detuvo su madrina.

-¡Hola tía Ginny!-sonrió ante la grata (no sorpresa) debido a que la ex buscadora de las Arpías de Holleyhead siempre venía al castillo para presenciar los partidos.

-Jo no te pongas nerviosa pero he invitado a mi ex entrenadora en las Arpías, Madame Flyther está muy interesada en ti, quizás te fiche cuando termines el colegio-dijo radiante la pelirroja.

-Pero…-protestó la muchacha con los ojos como platos y los nervios inundando su cerebro.

-Claro que tus padres no lo saben-informó la mujer- patea esos traseros Slytherin- vitoreo- por cierto, no le digas a Albus que dije eso, fui a saludarlo y estaba de mal humor- hizo un gesto de pesar.

Las gradas estaban repletas de gente, como siempre, en el palco especial pudo ver a todos los profesores, inclusive a la directora, Hagrid con cara de contradicción, su madre también estaba presente junto a su padre quien no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído.

Junto a ellos estaba tío Harry quien la saludó con la mano y tía Ginny parloteando con una mujer de cabello negro, corto y rostro severo que la observaba con avidez.

-La entrenadora de las Arpías ha venido a ficharte, tienes que lucirte estrellita- la halagó su capitán.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó para sacarse los nervios.

-…En el equipo de Sytherin tenemos a Romans el capitán y cazador del equipo, Howard y Uffley lo ayudan con la quaffle, los bateadores Goyle y Jagger, parece que las serpientes siguen prefiriendo los músculos al cerebro...- relató Dylan.

-¡Jordan!- lo regañó la directora.

-Lo siento directora, después le sigue el guardián Ewin- los alumnos de Gryffindor y los simpatizantes de los leones formaban una cuna al señalarlo y coreaban "hijo de Jolly"- y después tenemos a Albus Potter, gran chico pero parece que no tiene un buen día.

-¡Remeras de Joooolly!, llévense sus remeras de la mejor cazadora del colegio a solo cinco galleones- gritaba un chico de segundo pasando por las gradas hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los profesores.

-¿Desean una remera de su hija señores?, tengo en escarlata y dorado, la imagen animada es del último partido contra Ravenclaw donde ella marcó catorce goles.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para vender esas remeras?- siseó Snape pero enmudeció ante la mirada de su esposa.

-Esta vez no, muchas gracias- respondió Hermione.

-No creo que sea conveniente que vendas remeras en las gradas Levrinsky-le dijo la directora pero en un instante puso las monedas en su mano y le arrebató una camiseta guardándola con celo.

-¿Hagrid?-ofreció el chico mostrándole la mercancía.

-Mmmm. No, bueno…en realidad no me gusta manifestar simpatía por ninguno… ya sabes…Jolly, James y Albus…- se debatía en su interior.

-¡Santos caracoles! ¿Quiere una, señora Potter?- pero la pelirroja se le había adelantado, llevaba puesta una remera de su ahijada de la temporada pasada.

-Tengo la del año anterior pero es hora de renovar- y desembolsó sus bolsillos sonriendo ante la cara divertida e incrédula de su esposo.

Y la voz de Dylan sonó otra vez en el altavoz.

-Los de Gryffindor salen al campo y sobrevuelan para calentar, el simpático pelirrojo Fred Weasley es el nuevo capitán quien guarda con celo los aros de su equipo, los bateadores son Carl Nichols y Lily Potter, pero no subestimen a la pequeña hermana de los buscadores, el año pasado dejó una semana en la enfermería al bateador de Hufflepuff y déjenme decirles que Morbid no ha vuelto a ser el mismo- se rió pero McGonagall volvió a gritarle.- Ya entendí…y en los cazadores hay renovación, Peter Robinson ¡buena suerte en tu primer día!, mi querida hermana Cynthia- la chica le envió una mirada de advertencia- y por supuesto ¡NUESTA ADORADA JOLLY, SOPHIA SNAPE LA ESTRELLA DEL EQUIPO QUIEN SE HA ROBADO LOS CORAZONES DE TODOS LOS ESPECTADORES!, porque aunque la odies o la ames debes reconocer que es lo mejor que ha pasado por este colegio- esta vez Severus también fulminaba al relator- si hablamos de quidditch claro, claro.

Y el buscador invicto, el señor James Sirius Potter- Dylan hizo una reverencia-Gryffindor espera que no se rompa su racha.

Madame Hootch atravesó el campo, soltó las bludgers, dejó escapar la diminuta snitch y alzó la quaffle a los cielos dando inicio a un excitante partido.

-Snape se la pasa a Jordan…upss, esta suelta la pelota por una bludger que pasa cerca de su cabeza, la atrapa Uffley, la bateadora pelirroja le lanza la bludger con fuerza, ¡eso debió de doler señores!- el cazador se agarraba la nariz sangrante.- pero no debieron de perder de vista a nuestra estrella ¡Sophía ha marcado el primer gol y abierto el marcador!- una marea escarlata se alzaba en las gradas al grito de "¡Jo Jo Jooooooly!"La bandera gigante que colgaba desde donde estaban los simpatizantes del equipo de Godric repetía la última jugada y luego se leían las palabras "orgullo de Gryffindor".

La madrina de la cazadora estrella gritaba y se descontrolaba de alegría, su marido se reía y aunque Severus estaba contento desaprobaba la actuación de Ginevra.

-…Parece que el partido recién ha comenzado pero ya vamos ciento veinte a cuarenta, los leones ganan y la mitad de los goles fueron hechos por Snape, nada nuevo…pero…Romans esquiva a Weasley y marca, ¡cincuenta puntos!- el bullicio de los Slyrherin se hacía escuchar entre los ensordecedores gritos de los demás y Jolly que estaba desgraciadamente cerca de las gradas lo escuchó…

Varios idiotas extendían libros de cuentos en sus manos y escuchó decir a Bárbara "no llores pequeña Sophia, te leeremos un cuento".

-Concéntrate- le gritó James que daba vueltas por el campo- no les hagas caso, da igual, les patearemos el apestoso trasero.

-Esto no le va a gustar al profesor Snape, ha prohibido los libros infantiles…pero la venganza es dulce ¡Miren a Sophía va como una bala a los tan vencidos aros de Ewin! Y MARCA NUEVAMENTE, QUE GOLEADA TENEMOS HOY- la cazadora volvió a las gradas de Sytherin bailando en su escoba para provocarlos.

-QUE LES SIRVA DE LECCION IMBECILES-gritó y mostro el dedo medio, James también la acompañaba y se burlaba de las serpientes pero volaron en otra dirección cuando se les acercó Madame Hootch.

Jolly divisó una luz brillante volando cerca, luego viró hacia la derecha para recibir el pase de Peter pero sintió un intenso dolor en su cabello, agitando sus alas inútilmente la pelota alada trataba de escapar pero se enredaba su cabello cada vez más.

No podía agarrarla otro jugador que no fuera buscador pero Jolly no quería que la diminuta bola se escapara de su cabello.

-¡JAMES, JAMES!-Gritó inútilmente ya que el buscador sobrevolaba cerca de donde estaba su club de fans sonriendo.

-¡JAMES, JAAAAAMES!, ¡VEN AQUÍ CEREBRO DE TROL!-pero el adolescente no la escuchaba.

Cynthia le iba a pasar la quaffle…

-NO, AHORA NO ME LA DES-bramó encolerizada.

-¿Está todo bien?- gritó Carl alejando a una bludger cercana a la ojimiel.

-NO ME MIRES, JUEGA, SIGUE JUGANDO-los nervios la invadían hasta que decidió llamar la atención.

Se puso cabeza abajo implorando a Merlin para que la pelota alada no se liberara y comenzó a balancearse.

-…un momento, Snape está en problemas, nunca le ha pasado esto, parece que su escoba perdió el control, ¡pero no puede ser! Las nuevas "Rayo veloz" tienen escudo anti embrujos…-anunció Jordan.

-JOLLY, ¿QUE TE PASA? VOY A AYUDARTE-Gritó Albus acercándose.

Se odió a sí misma, por más que su mejor amigo atrapara la snitch Gryffindor ganaría ya que en el marcador los leones ganaban por una amplia diferencia, en cambio sabía que atrapar la diminuta bola ayudaría a animar a su amigo que nunca le había ganado a su hermano, pero estaba pensando fríamente, en su casa, sus admiradores, sus colores y comenzó a gritar…

-NO TE PREOCUPES AL, ESTOY BIEN, SOLO LLAMO LA ATENCION, ¡UNA BROMA INGENIOSA! AHORA VETE-rió despreocupadamente.

El muchacho se manutuvo a cierta distancia pero no dejaba de mirarla.

-JAMES, JAMES ¡AL FIN!-pero el mayor de los Potter no necesito que Jolly hablara, tomó delicadamente del cabello y sacó de su peluda prisión a la snitch dorada.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! Parece que nuestra estrella solo quería llamar la atención del buscador, ¡es increíble no solo es una máquina de meter goles sino que ahora atrapa las snitches con su cabello!, ¡Alabada sea!- pero James solo miraba a Sophía muy cerca de su rostro mientras ambos saboreaban el dulce placer de la victoria.

Albus bufó bajando rápidamente, la chica de cabello negro le siguió.

-Lo siento Al, pero ganar…- nunca había visto esa espresion en el rostro de su mejor amigo lo que le corto la respiración.

-PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS HERIDA, ME PREOCUPÉ Y SOLO TENÍAS LA ESTUPIDA SNITCH EN EL CABELLO E INTENTABAS REPELERME-le gritó con enfado.

-Pero Al, el partido…-gimió.

-VETE A DISFRUTAR LA VICTORIA, YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS-y fueron las palabras más duras e hirientes que Sophía Snape escuchó en toda su vida.

**¡NECESITO REVIEWS! NO ME ABANDONEN, NO GASTAN MAS DE DIEZ SEGUNDOS Y ME PONEN FELIZ E INSPIRADA PARA SEGUIR CREANDO CAPITULOS **


	16. El segundo ataque del Heredero

**Capítulo 15: El segundo ataque del "Heredero"**

Las lágrimas furiosas corrían descaradamente por su blanquecino rostro, corrió rápidamente a la sala común esquivando admiradores, fantasmas y hasta escupió a Peeves.

-¡Donde está, donde está!-hipaba mientras buscaba una pequeña ayuda para hablar con Albus.

Galatea, su compañera de habitación, interrumpió en el lugar por los escandalizados sollozos y gemidos.

-Jo...Jolly, ganamos, no te pongas así, ya se le pasará, es que…siempre ganamos a Slytherin-susurró temblorosa la adolescente de cabello castaño.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! Y SI TE PREGUNTAN DONDE ESTOY DILES QUE FUI A CASA DE HAGRID-ordenó gritando con todas sus fuerzas hechizando la cama para que simulara una figura humana debajo de las mantas.

Se colocó la capa camuflante algo raída que le había comprado a ese sinvergüenza de Mundungus Fletcher años atrás y bajó desesperadamente a las mazmorras.

Recorrió los laberinticos pasillos que se encontraban escaleras debajo del vestíbulo y se encontró con la sólida pared de piedra.

Golpeó la pared fuertemente pero no pasó nada, ella no sabía la contraseña.

-Serpensortia, pura sangre, ¡alohomora!- pero la pared no cedió.

Un par de chicos de primero pasaron rápidamente por la pared cuando dijeron "Vipera Evanesca".

Cuando Jolly trató de entrar volvió a ser solo pared y exclamó un chillido de furia que controló rápidamente al encontrar a los estúpidos Stiemberg y se controló para no echarles una maldición.

-¡Albus! Sal de ahí ahora mismo-gritó golpeando la pared cuando caía la tarde.

-¡ALBUS! ALBUS LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD, POR FAVOR SAL DE AHÍ- Gritaba en vano la chica.

Por el pasillo vio a Uffley junto a Malfoy.

-¿Vienes aquí para recibir aplausos?-ironizó el fornido Jeremy Uffley-Vete a la mierda de sala común que tienes seguro están disfrutando de la victoria ¡Oh gran cazadora!-exageró una admiración el chico de tez oscura.

-Necesito ver a Albus- murmuró dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

-No sé dónde está- dijo el rubio- no debes de estar aquí, si te ve tu hermano o tu padre…-

-No me importa, llama a Albus- dijo casi suplicando.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que le relates tu jugada?-bramó Uffley.

Jolly levantó la varita y con la otra mano le amenazó mostrando su puño.

-No seas insensata- gruñó el chico de ojos grises bajando los brazos de la chica.

Ambos entraron en la sala común sin mirar atrás.

…

-Tienes que hablar con ella, está gruñendo y chillando hace horas, es un milagro que no ande por aquí el profesor Snape- comentó Scorpius en el dormitorio.

-Estará bien- susurró Albus con la cara crispada mirando a la nada- Snape ya se fue a su casa y no volverá hasta mañana para dar clases-suspiró.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no pasará la noche fuera de la Sala Común? o algo peor, ¡que decida venir por ti!, no conozco mucho a Snape pero déjame decirte que tu amiga es una loca de atar, además de peligrosa cuando se enoja-opinó el rubio observando con desaprobación al moreno.- amenazó a un chico de tercero que se burló de ella con hacerle un Cruciatus diciendo que sabía cómo se realizaba la maldición (en teoría).

-Octavius la obligará a volver a la torre de Gryffindor o… el querido Jamesie- se burló- ¿viste como la miraba cuando sacó la snitch de su pelo?- despotricó.

-¿Así que todo se reduce a que te gusta Snape?-alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo crees?, es mi mejor amiga… bueno, lo era antes de actuar como una estúpida-pero antes de terminar cerró las cortinas verdes que adornaban su cama terminando la conversación con su compañero

-Si la aprecias por lo menos un poco evitarás que la castiguen, sabes que esta vez no tomará las riendas Longbottom sino que el placer será de su padre quien trata de vigilarla de cerca para descubrirla en algo turbio. Y déjame decirte que no cuenta con tu capa invisible sino que está cubierta por una ridícula capa camuflante que no sirve de nada además está rota en varias partes- informó Scorpius antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor para cenar.

Al salir vio a la hermana menor de Albus y a la chiflada Scamander junto con el montículo camuflado que era Snape.

-Te trajimos algo para cenar-murmuró Lysander enigmáticamente.

-Y darte apoyo moral-comentó Lily.

-Tendrían que irse, las van a atrapar, hace un rato vi a la Señora Norris- murmuró Jolly saboreando el pastel de manzana.

-Espero que todo se arregle- murmuró Lys.

-Animo- exclamó Lily levantando pulgares y alejándose de allí.

…

Pero Albus no salió en toda la noche y solo pudo ver a su hermano comiéndose las uñas y murmurando cosas como "se lo prometí a mamá", "es idiota", me comeré mi sombrero el día que deje de meterse en líos" circulando por los pasillos y se imaginó que la estaba buscando.

-Vipera Evanesca- susurró el prefecto mirando a ambos lados, pero esta vez su hermana logró atravesar la pared que daba a la Sala Común de las serpientes.

-¡Estúpida estúpida Snape!-gruñía Romans quemando panfletos con su rostro en la elegante estufa.

-No lo sé Will, las lunas de Júpiter eran seis creo…-murmuró un niño de primero rascándose la cabeza con una pluma.

-Siete, creo que eran siete- opinó el otro niño.

Detrás de Sophía, Albus se sacaba su capa para hacerse invisible con rostro cansado para dirigirse al pasillo que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos.

"Así que estuvo escondiéndose todo el tiempo con la capa" gruñó la adolescente para sus adentros y caminó sigilosamente detrás del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Una mano la aprisionó fuertemente y la arrastró hasta sacarla del lugar traspasando la puerta para llevarla a un lugar mas seguro.

-¡Estas demente, definitivamente has perdido la razón!- exclamó dentro de una de las mazmorras cercanas cerrando la puerta. ¿Cómo crees que escaparas de esta?, ¿crees que yo siempre estaré allí para sacarte del problema?- le espetó Octavius con fiereza- ¡basta Sophía!, todo tiene un límite y tú has llegado a colmar mi paciencia si te veo en mi sala común otra vez… si te veo…- trataba de elegir las palabras.

-¿Si me ves que, Octavius?- preguntó Jolly tratando de intimidarlo.

-¿Ves?, no sabes distinguir cuando estas es una situación desfavorable, te recuerdo que soy prefecto, más precisamente el prefecto de Slytherin y no quiero verte nunca más en mis dominios- le ordenó acusándola con un dedo.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?, le dirás a Filch, me encerrarás con el Barón Sanguinario…-enumeró Jolly.

-¡LE DIRÉ A PAPÁ!-Gritó Octavius.

-Eres un traidor, siempre supe donde estarían tus lealtades una vez que papá volviera al colegio- se disgustó.

-No me importa lo que digas si te veo a deshora le derivaré al profesor Snape tu castigo-murmuró el castaño de forma insoldable.

-Sabes que me suspenderá el quidditch, abandonaré el colegio, mamá se disgustará, quemaré tu habitación y pediré trabajo como ayudante de Hagrid en el peor de los casos- pronosticó Sophia.

-Te daré unas horas de ventaja, si te veo aquí será tu fin- se balanceó su hermano- ¿todo se reduce al estúpido quidditch? No me sorprende la reacción de Albus, ¡eres una fanática! Matarás a mamá y papá si te unes a algún equipo en vez de estudiar algo serio y decente, madura de una vez, no eres la hija de cualquiera- su mirada era febril, como poderosa.

-¿No soy la hija de cualquiera eh?- había dado en el clavo, al fin sabía que los diferenciaba tanto con Tavius- Claro, soy la hija de los extraordinarios héroes de Guerra, del valiente espía Severus Snape el poderoso escritor, oclumantico pocionista y mil cosas más… ah no nos olvidemos de Hermione Snape quien se convirtió en la medimaga más joven de la historia y hoy en día tiene más logros que Dilys Derwent en sanación y todas esas cosas maravillosas y excelentes que ha hecho- bramó- claro que te gusta lucirte al tener el apellido Snape, en la sala de trofeos reluce tu nombre, a veces pienso que estarían mejor sin mí- bufó.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió Octavius.

-¿A no? Siempre están clamando tus logros, señor gran hechicero, prefecto…"no me sorprendería que llegue a ser delegado" y mamá no deja de comentar que deseas ser un Erudito del Departamento de Misterios-gritó.

-BASTA, VETE SOPHIA, ANTES DE QUE TE EMBRUJE Y TE LLEVE CON LA DIRECTORA-sentenció el prefecto.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió a encantamientos más que nada para encontrarse con Albus.

-Al, Al pssss, Albus-trató de llamar su atención pero el chico parecía sordo.

Como siempre, Octavius se lucía en su materia favorita acompañado por los chillidos sorprendidos del profesor Fliwitch

-¡Albus escúchame!-dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-Déjame en paz- murmuró molesto.

Pero al final de clases se esfumó debajo de su capa y no volvió a verlo en el resto del día, debido a que se volvía invisible cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Lo aguardó en el pasillo tratando de encerrarlo en cuanto lo vea o creyera que estaba allí.

Y lo vio, riendo de un chiste con esa Rachel, la linda y atractiva Rachel de Hufflepuff quizás un poco más hermosa que su amiga Rose Weasley.

Y esa cosa extraña subió desde su pecho hasta su garganta, y le hervía la sangre y solo quería gritar y llorar hasta que se le fuera la ira, la furia, el dolor y los celos, los malditos celos que invadían todo su ser dándole unos temblores de miedo sintiendo como gimoteaba debajo de la vieja y sucia capa.

Y el pasillo se aclaró un poco cuando lo iluminó su querido y odiado Albus.

Parecía muy lejano el deseo de verlo para arreglar las cosas, ahora solo quería pasar desapercibida aunque era casi imposible porque cualquiera que pasara por allí oiría sus sollozos y temblores que no podía evitar.

-¿Sophia eres tú?-preguntó no muy seguro, la chica no se movió.

Porque hace muchos años que no escuchaba llorar a su mejor amiga y estaba seguro que nunca la vio temblar de esa manera, se odió a sí mismo, ya no podía continuar enojado con ella, mucho menos después de verla sufrir de tal manera que se sintió el ser más despreciable del planeta.

Levantó la inútil capa de su amiga y se hundió en esos ojos negros como pozos que reflejaban dolor, la tomó de la mano conduciéndola en un lugar más seguro.

-Deja de llorar por favor- susurró el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Jolly estaba acostumbrada a hacerse la fuerte, a disimular emociones pero no tenía idea de cuál era la estúpida razón por la cual sus lágrimas seguía brotando a pesar de quitárselas con las mangas y tratar de serenarse.

Lo… s…si…ento Albus, yo…no quería que...t...te enojaras- balbuceó.

-Me excedí ¿ok?, no pensé que ibas a reaccionar así pero por otra parte me enojé mucho, creí que te habían embrujado y solo querías ganar el estúpido juego- habló tristemente.

-Yo…no quería que te enojaras, fue sin pensar estuve meditando decirte que atraparas la snitch tú mismo- berreó.

-Jolly, esto no se reduce a quien atrapara la snitch, pero no importa, te quiero así de fanática del quidditch y todas las otras cosas estresantes- curvó sus labios y se acercó la bruja.

El abrazo no tardó en llegar aliviando un poco el dolor de Sophia.

-Te quiero-Gimoteó sobre su hombro haciendo temblar a Albus.

-Yo igual Jo, no volvamos a pelear- sonrió.

-Mucho menos en estos tiempos- se animó la chica.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no te pongas en contra de tu hermano- susurró el Slytherin.

-¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?- Gruñó el celador, pero al abrir la mazmorra la encontró aparentemente vacía- algún día los atraparé- advirtió cabreado.

-Te acompañaré hasta la torre- informó el chico cuando pasaba el peligro.

-Tengo algo que contarte, el otro día en el bosque…- susurró la adolescente y mientras andaban le relató la extraña muerte de aquella acromántula.

-¿Heredero de qué?- preguntó Albus.

-No lo sé, no pudimos terminar de leer, esa araña se comió la mitad- respondió la cazadora por segunda vez.

-¿Quieres que le mandemos una carta a papá?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Creo que debemos esperar un tiempo más- dijo la ojimiel.

-Jolly, sea lo que sea no estoy seguro de que fuera estudiante- susurró el moreno.

-Es un mago o una bruja- concretó Sophia.

-Luego hablamos, me dejas algo preocupado- murmuró.

-Mientras no seas peludo y con ocho patas creo que estarás bien- concluyó Jolly para entrar en la torre Gryffindor.

…

-Jolly, no creo que sea prudente venir al Bosque Prohibido en la noche- murmuró Albus tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que tenía un poco de miedo.

-Shh… fue por aquí- caminaron a la escena del crimen.

No había nada, ni un rastro, ni una huella lo que hizo sentir algo incomoda a la muchacha.

Caminaron hacia el castillo nuevamente pero algo llamó la atención del mago.

-¿Qué es eso cercano al lago?- pronto vieron un destello azul intenso y alguien que tenía una larga capa negra.

-Corre-ordenó Jolly, llegaron al borde del lago y no encontraron nada.

-Saquémonos la capa- dijo Albus cuando escucharon que se movía algo, si era gente del agua tenían prohibido atacar a los alumnos.

-No, espera, escucha…-misteriosamente algo se agitaba detrás de un arbusto nervioso (y no era la planta).

-¡Me cago en Merlín! ¡qué carajo!- exclamó la chica abrazándose al pecho de su amigo.

Efectivamente, detrás del arbusto había algo, una vieja sirena, no estaba en el mejor de sus días sino que parecía…parecía que la habían desollado, le faltaban un par de órganos vitales y sus orbes sin ver el oscuro cielo reflejaban una muerte horrorosa.

-Nos vamos, nos vamos- tiró de la menor de los Snape ladera arriba.

-¿Quien podría lastimar a seres tan pensantes como ellos?- se preguntó anonadada.

-Matar Jolly, esa sirena se murió- dijo en tono lúgubre y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Conque esto se sentía descubrir algo que era inusual, por un momento pensó en su padre.


	17. El Profesor Olvidado

**Capítulo 16: El Profesor olvidado**

La biblioteca era el lugar más apropiado para rebuscar en los libros señales de algún "heredero" pero no habían muchas pistas, aunque en uno de esos libros antiguos encontraron un hechizo similar al que le hicieron a la acromántula, pero ninguno se parecía al realizado a la sirena y con solo recordarlo se les ponía la piel de gallina.

-Jo, ¿crees que deberíamos de decirle a la directora sobre esto?- titubeó Albus con la cabeza muy cerca de su amiga y su hermano mayor.

-¿Y que descubran que merodeamos por la noche?, ni hablar, además escuchaste lo que dijo Octavius, ya no nos encubrirá-se quejó el mayor de los tres.

…

Tres conocidos bromistas corrían por un conocido pasillo seguidos por el viejo y anciano celador del colegio, solo se oían risas y el sonido de sus pies al pisar.

-Escóndela James- susurró Fred sujetándose el estómago de tanto reír.

-Ok-rio- tu sabes que hacer puertita- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció la Sala que Viene y Va para poder ocultar el objeto recién robado.

-Deja de blandir esa varita- le regañó Sophia.

-Ya, ya, solo la esconderemos un par de días, luego la devolveremos a su despacho, ¡No sabrá lo que pasó! Quizás piense que las varitas tienen vida propia y esta se está vengando del squib, ya sabemos que la escondió cuando dejamos esa nota de que fue la autora de la broma en el aula de pociones-sonrió con malicia.- por eso se comportaba tan idiota cada vez que tu padre andaba cerca, podríamos cambiarla por un palo que encontráramos en el Bosque y no se daría cuenta- se carcajeó.

-A veces siento un poco de pena por Filch…-murmuró Jolly.

-Sigue buscando preciosa, esos sabandijas no deben de estar muy lejos- oyeron decir al celador fuera de su vista.

-…pero luego recuerdo de que es un odioso e irritable tipo y se me pasa- sonrió la chica.

-Hey miren, hay más cosas escondidas desde la última vez que vinimos- dijo James.

Hace varios años hubo un gran incendio en la sala, más precisamente, el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts y todos los objetos escondidos durante siglos y siglos se hicieron añicos.

Pero este no era un lugar común, se había reparado por sí solo, salvo las pertenencias de los alumnos que ocultaron sus cosas allí antes del fatídico día.

Ahora era mucho más pequeño y solo habían unos veinte o treinta objetos escondidos.

-Ja…James- señaló la ojimiel con un dedo a unos órganos de animales extraños que se encontraban detrás de un pequeño estanque de cristal flotando en un agua de color rosa desprendiendo un horrendo olor.

-¿Qué?- murmuró el chico sujetando una vieja barredora de antaño tratando de ver si estaba embrujada para poder montarla.

-Esas cosas, yo sé que son… lo leí para una de las clases de Hagrid, son partes de gente del agua- susurró la joven tragando saliva.

El moreno se acercó ceñudo con intención de tocar algo que flotaba.

-No seas idiota, ¿y si te mueres?- chilló Jolly golpeando con un libro al muchacho.

-Quisiera ver como llorarías en mi funeral- bromeó James esbozando una ingenua sonrisa.

-No seas imbécil, ¿crees que esto es de ya sabes…ese?- dudó Sophía.

-¿Ese quién?- preguntó Fred sosteniendo un par de artículos de la tienda de su padre que estaban ocultos en un pequeño estante.

-El Heredero, ya te dijimos, ese loco que cree que es divertido matar arañas y sirenas de forma retorcida- respondió con seriedad el mayor de los Potter.

- Ah, ese, ¿qué tal si le robamos?, ya sabes, busca alguna poción en tu libro a la que podamos sacarle provecho con estas cosas- señaló a los trozos que flotaban en el estanque.

-No, ¡es asqueroso! y me da miedo, no usaría cosas de criaturas que tuvieron un final tan espantoso- respondió azorada.

-Estrellita… muchos de los bichos que se utilizan en pociones no tuvieron un final feliz, parece que juntarte tanto con Hagrid y escuchar mucho a tu madre te ha trastocado la cabeza con los sentimientos a los animales- comentó el pelirrojo.

-No era un animal, era gente del agua, son como humanos… o casi… me gustaría ver a ese tal "Heredero" intentar hacerle algo a los centauros, ellos si le darían su merecido- bramó la chica.

-Tiene razón Jolly, no tocaremos esas cosas- dijo James- no son nuestras y quizás sean de algún mago chiflado y psicótico- se estremeció.

-Como quieran, parece que son más cobardes que Fang- se encogió los hombros- ahora vamos, quiero ir a las cocinas para ver si esos grandiosos elfos me dan algún bocadillo de media tarde- dejó la varita robada sobre una almohadilla que parecía inofensiva.

-Creo que estamos ante la próxima víctima de ese loco- bromeó James al salir por el pasillo.

…

Dos magos con sendas capas color violeta y negro ondeando por el fuerte viento caminaban por el Callejón Diagon.

-Luego podemos ir por algo reconfortante al Caldero Chorreante- el invierno se ha adelantado un poco- dijo Hermione sujetando la mano de su esposo.

-Claro, es un alivio que el fin de semana comience hoy- se quejó el pocionista- estoy harto de escuchar tonterías toda la semana-

-Nada que unos besos y unos masajes no puedan arreglar- susurró coquetamente la castaña.

-Es justo lo que me recomendó la sanadora- rio dando un beso en el cabello de la bruja.

-Tenemos que ir a Sortilegios Weasley- indicó la ojimiel.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi mujer?- dijo ceñudo Severus.

-No seas tonto, una hechicera llegó a San Mungo ayer con su hijo, el niño tiene una reacción alérgica, casi no puede hablar pero conseguimos sonsacarle que mezclo infusión de hipo con jarabe para la tos muggle, ¿y de quien crees que era la infusión?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

La tienda estaba tan alegre como siempre, llena de artículos de broma, pociones de colores en pequeñas botellitas, extraños animales disecados o en miniaturas, vieron un dragón encogido y desearon que solo fuera una fantasía.

Ron estaba en un mostrador alejado atendiendo a unos revoltosos niños que hacían muchas preguntas, saludó tratando de mostrarse alegre para seguir en lo suyo.

-¡Oh mira quien ha traído la corriente! es un placer y un desconcierto verlos aquí- anunció George estrechando las manos de los visitantes.

-Cierren todo que nos vienen a arrestar- bromeó Fred soltando unas cajas llenas de fuegos artificiales para saludar a la pareja.

-¿Cómo están?, he venido por un niño en San Mungo, ha bebido una poción de hipo mezclada con jarabe para la tos con resultados desagradables, quiero saber cómo preparan la poción para encontrar el antídoto- les comunicó la bruja.

-En ese caso ven por aquí- indicó Fred haciendo que la castaña pasara por detrás del mostrador.

-Y no nos robes la idea luego de saber los ingredientes- sonrió el otro gemelo- es broma, es broma- concluyó ante la mirada del ex mortifago.

-¿Qué hacen esas varitas?- preguntó Severus quien no pudo fingir indiferencia.

-¿Ah esto?- señaló el desorejado- son varitas de duelo inofensivo- comunicó orgulloso- hace años estamos tratando de perfeccionarlas y ahora están listas- tomó una de las pequeñas cajas.

-¿inofensivo?- murmuró el profesor con recelo.

-Sí, muestra que pasaría si te hace el embrujo que desea tu oponente pero no te ocurre nada grave, geniales para duelos entre amigos ¿no? Aunque tu hija y el mío las verían un poquito aburridas ya que le sacarían la diversión ¿eh?- era la pura verdad, no podía creer que en el presente su hija era tan compinche del revoltoso pelirrojo hijo de uno de los peores bromistas que pasaron por Hogwarts.

-Sí, puede ser- tomó una varita, la sacó de la caja observándola con interés.

-Puedes probarla- lo alentó el vendedor.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó.

-Afirmativo profesor- sonrió el mago.

-¿Cualquier hechizo?- preguntó curvando una sonrisa.

-Anda vamos, prueba el sectumsempra- lo alentó George tocándose la oreja como si fuera una gran broma el fatídico día que se la arrancó con esa misma maldición.

Ni lerdo, ni perezoso el pocionista miró hacia ambos lados y murmuró su oscura creación apuntando al pelirrojo.

Un segundo después unos cortes rojo sangre aparecieron en la piel visible de la víctima y unos segundos después desaparecieron sin hacer ningún daño a George Weasley quien seguía sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Funciona eh?- aplaudió el hombre.

-¿También funciona con imperdonables?, ¿no están vigiladas por el ministerio o sí?- murmuró con recelo.

-Me ofende profesor, ¿acaso tantos años de bromista en el colegio no me avalan?, claro que no, son inofensivas y por eso no las vigila el Ministerio, algunos niños pequeños las compran, ya sabe, hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts es muy tentador- pero eso Bastó para creerle.

-A ver Weasley, prueba el Cruciatus conmigo- dijo Snape dándole otra de las varitas.

El gemelo sonreía como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños en su vida.

-¡Crucio!- bramó, el hechizo golpeó al hombre de piel cetrina pero no le hizo daño, inofensivo, sonriendo se dijo que era el regalo perfecto para Octavius, quería comprobar el mismo lo que decía Filuis sobre la habilidad de duelista de su hijo quien en una ocasión le desarmó cuando lo invitaron al club de duelo, ¡A Filuis Fliwitch! Quien en su juventud era campeón del club de duelo y le había dicho que el estudiante superó al maestro llenándolo de orgullo y se prometió tener un duelo amistoso para ver qué tan bueno era y con esta gran ayuda podrían luchar con hechizos de verdad.

-Formidable invento Weasley- dijo con brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias, es el mejor halago que me ha dicho en la vida- orgulloso le devolvió la varita.

Ambos magos comenzaron a reír.

Detrás de las cortinas, Fred y Hermione se asomaron para comprobar lo que escuchaban y con incredulidad volvieron a lo suyo cerrándolas de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?- preguntó Severus aun sonriendo.

-Te llevas las dos por cuarenta galleones- respondió George.

-Toma cuarenta y dos pero no le comentes a mi mujer que les compre esto- entregó el dinero como si fuera contrabando y se guardó las varitas.

-¡Ajá! ya veo de dónde saca la mano para los negocios la querida Jolly- guiñó un ojo- el secreto será mejor guardado que en Gringotts- confirmó llevándose los dedos a la boca.

-Es un buen regalo para Octavius, creo que subestime la tienda- comentó el pocionista.

-¿De verdad es usted Severus Snape?, ¿muchos halagos eh? Parece que tantos años con Hermione han dado frutos- sonrió.

Pero vieron volver a la sanadora con una pequeña botellita seguida por el otro gemelo y cambiaron de tema.

-¿Se divertían?- preguntó interesado Fred.

-Oh si, recordando viejos tiempos hermanito- dijo George.

-Un placer verlos, es interesante su tienda- murmuró Severus.

Los tres lo observaron un momento hasta que la castaña sonrió.

Se despidieron y caminaron al Caldero Chorreante en una tranquila conversación.

Dos magos rubios salieron del Boticario mirándolos con la misma cara de vergüenza expresada durante años.

-Lucius, Narcissa- saludó su ex compañero oscuro.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron los recién nombrados.

Los Malfoy observaban con gratitud el rostro de la bruja que tomaba la mano de su marido.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Astoria?, ¿se ha recuperado un poco?- preguntó con interés la medimaga.

-Astoria está casi recuperada, muchas gracias- contestó Narcissa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No es nada, estaba preocupada por si no mejoraba para cuando vuelva Scorpius en Navidad y ya veo que más hizo su voluntad que mi ayuda- dijo alegremente.

-Nosotros seguiremos nuestro recorrido, buenas tardes- se despidió Severus respetuosamente.

Continuaron por la acerca hasta la taberna y se sentaron un una pequeña mesa.

-Me encantaría que dejen de mostrarse tan temerosos, nadie los va a enviar a Azkaban- comentó Hermione mientras pedía dos cafés a Tom.

-Pues a mí me gusta que tengan cierta humildad- dijo con suficiencia el profesor.

-Eso no es humildad, cielo- le reprochó su mujer.

-Pero...casi- tomó un sorbo de café y extendió "El Profeta Vespertino"

Después de varias conversaciones triviales y algunos gestos de cariño Severus estaba animado de pasar todo el fin de semana en la tranquilidad de su casa junto a su amada esposa.

-… y mañana iremos a cenar ¿quieres?- preguntó pícaramente sosteniendo con ternura la suave mano de la bruja.

-Claro y luego me dejas husmear en esa nueva poción- comentó Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada coquetamente.

-Sí, creo que me podrías ayudar a mejorarla- murmuró tranquilamente acechando a su presa favorita, los labios de su sol personal.

-¡Miren con quien me vengo a encontrar en este genial punto de reunión!- exclamó con voz cantarina un hombre que se les acercaba.

Con una elegante túnica color verde jade se acercaba a ellos un mago con un sedoso cabello rubio ondulado, brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa cegadora.

Acercó una silla sin pedirles permiso para abordar la mesa y se sentó expectante ante las caras de los hechiceros.

-¿Gilderoy Lockhart?- preguntó con incredulidad y una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-En efecto mí querido Severus- Dijo haciendo una breve reverencia y pidiendo algo para beber como si hubiera sido recibido de buena gana.

-¿Pero tú no estabas en San Mungo con una terrible pérdida de memoria?- siguió preguntando girándose para ver si era una broma, posó los ojos en su mujer quien tenía una sonrisa tensa.

-Claro que no, todo gracias a la mejor sanadora que existe en el mundo mágico (porque yo no elegí esa carrera como una de mis prioridades) y era obvio que haría cosas grandes mi mejor alumna Hermione Granger- le dedicó una tierna sonrisita a una mujer que si no hubiera rodado los ojos se podría deducir que estaba petrificada.

-Snape, Hermione Snape- dijo entre dientes el profesor de pociones.

- Es decir que ustedes… ¿ustedes están casados?- susurró atónito el falso héroe de cuentos.

-Sí, hace muchos años- la animaga esbozó una feliz sonrisa- y tenemos dos hijos que están el Hogwarts- contestó, a Severus le chirriaban los dientes.

-¿No me digas?- dijo con incredulidad pero aún sonreía tontamente- mi sobrino Gerard Lockhart está en cuarto año, tiene muchas habilidades es de Hufflepuff- les comunicó.

-Ah si- sonrió maliciosamente el profesor Snape- el que no sabe diferenciar semillas de valeriana a las de luparia.

-¿Aun das clases en Hogwarts?- preguntó Gilderoy.

-Este año volví a dar clases- contestó con una mirada llena de odio.

-Sev se ha especializado en inventar nuevas pociones y escribir libros-informó Hermione respirando entrecortadamente.

-Interesante- murmuró Lockhart bebiendo su infusión de alhelí.

-Sí, fue mi mentor cuando me preparé para entrar a la escuela de medimagos- sabía que si metía más en la conversación a su esposo se le pasaría el mal humor.

-¡Ah formidable! Formidable, si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad también te habría ayudado, ¿les conté la vez que resucité con aguas del Río Lethe a Hermelinda la Clara?-Dijo con una risita tonta.

-¿A si?- preguntó el pocionista incrédulo, se le expandían las aletas de la nariz.

-¡Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis logros por supuesto! Tienes tanta suerte Severus, has conseguido más que una familia, te has casado con una bruja que no solo es hermosa sino que también inteligente y he de decir que muy pocos tenemos ambas cualidades en nuestra atractiva persona-acto seguido se acercó a la mano libre de la mujer con intención de besarla por el cumplido pero esta las puso en su regazo con nerviosismo.

En ese momento no había mucha diferencia entre un colacuerno húngaro y su marido, le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y terminó el café.

-Es muy cierto Gilderoy- afirmó el pocionista en un gruñido.

-Por cierto, los años no te pasan, ¿pruebas alguna poción?-preguntó aunque la suerte no estaba a su favor y el mago frunció el ceño.

-No- dijo secamente.

-Bueno, je je je- sonrió falsamente, debemos irnos, tenemos cosas que…hacer- apremió al profesor que parecía clavado en su silla y si ella fuera Lockhart correría lo más lejos posible al divisar esa mirada furibunda.

-Fue un placer verlos- se paró a despedirse, algún día deberían pasar por casa y yo podría visitarlos, te tengo mucha gratitud Hermione- exclamó tomándole las manos para saludar.

-Yo lo mato- escuchó susurrar inteligiblemente a Severus.

Después de aparecer cerca de la casa, Hermione introdujo las llaves de la puerta.

Su taciturno marido la siguió rígido como una tabla.

-Estamos en casa- dijo dejando las compras en la mesa.

-¿Era tu profesor favorito?- preguntó tranquilamente el hombre.

-Fue McGonagall hasta que dejó de dar clases, luego fuiste tú- le abrazó tratando de calmarlo.

-Sí, ya lo sabía- murmuró restándole importancia.- en segundo se te cayeron tus horarios, curiosamente Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaba rodeada de corazoncitos-siseó.

-Era una niña y creía las mentiras que escribió en sus libros, pensaba que era un héroe - comentó restándole importancia- luego me enamoré perdidamente y casé con el mejor pocionista de la época, quien en realidad es un héroe lástima que sea un celoso insufrible- sonrió melosamente.

-No estoy tan celoso- dudó Severus.

-Me parece genial, porque quiero hacerte el amor antes de la cena- le besó el cuello de forma irresistible.

En ese segundo todas las preocupaciones se borraron de su mente.

La bruja tocó un pequeño bulto debajo de su capa y el pocionista no tuvo los nervios normales, recordó que guardaba las varitas que compró en sortilegios Weasley.

Tragó saliva y con el poco autocontrol que tenía gimió:

-Mi amor…voy a ponerme algo más cómodo- suspiró.

-¿Para qué? Si te voy a desnudar en un minuto- lo besó con avidez.

-Sí, sí, pero primero…-se deshizo lentamente del abrazo- voy a cambiarme y eso…- corrió escaleras arriba y tiró el regalo en un cuarto de huéspedes bajó a toda velocidad, casi rodó por las escaleras y jadeando volvió al lugar donde su mujer lo esperaba con recelo para luego volver a lo suyo.


	18. Capítulo 17: El secreto del elfo

**Capítulo 17: El secreto del elfo**

Pasaron los días, las semanas y no había rastro del misterioso "Heredero", aunque seguían apareciendo más trozos de criaturas en aquel pequeño estanque situado en la Sala de Meresteres.

Jolly, James y Albus hacían guardia en el séptimo piso en busca del "chiflado asesino" (apodado por Sophia) pero no veían muchas cosas sospechosas y cuando James se cansó de la búsqueda los otros dos pasaban horas enteras bajo la capa invisible a la espera de que el chiflado se dignara a dar señales de vida.

Vieron entrar en la sala a la profesora Trelawney con varias botellas de jerez, a los prefectos, delegados, profesores, Filch y la gata rondando en la noche como lo hacían normalmente pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Un día se quedaron dormidos bajo la capa recostados en la pared y el profesor Lupin tropezó con el pie de Albus.

-Sé que están ahí, vayan a sus camas ahora-ordenó.

Echaron a correr porque lo normal era que Remus no los cubriera y le informe a sus padres.

Pero eso fue lo más emocionante que sucedió en esas semanas, porque si hablábamos de quidditch, Ravenclaw le ganó a Hufflepuff a fines de noviembre, y eso era algo más que predecible.

La noche antes de la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de navidad, Albus y Jolly decidieron darle una oportunidad más al "Heredero" y emprendieron el tan conocido viaje hacia "la Sala que Viene y Va".

-Es inútil-resopló Jolly a las diez de la noche cuando su estómago rugía de hambre.

-Si, quizás nos obsesionamos con ese tipo y parece más intelig…-la chica le tapó la boca al moreno señalando la puerta que se volvió corpórea para dejar salir a un elfo muerto de miedo.

-Shhh, vamos a seguirlo en silencio- murmuró la joven.

-¿Pero…y si él está aún adentro de la Sala?- se preguntó Al.

No tuvo respuesta sino un tirón de la ojimiel mientras seguían al moribundo elfo a corta distancia.

Antes de llegar a la cocina decidieron acorralarlo en una pequeña aula vacía y el elfo emitió un chillido.

-Cállate, queremos ayudarte-susurró Jolly.

-Belix no quiere, Belix no puede-lloró el elfo.

-¿Pero tú conoces al que tiene el estanque en la Sala?-preguntó Albus incitándolo a hablar.

-Belix no quiere hablar de eso, Beliz no puede- sollozó tapándose los oídos.

-Eres libre y no tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie, ¿me conoces?- preguntó Sophía mostrándose comprensiva y tratando de tomar las manos de la criatura.

-Belix si sabe quién es usted, usted es la hija de Hermione Snape, la liberadora de los elfos domésticos, la mejor bruja de nuestra era, ahora a Belix le pagan por su trabajo en el castillo y es…libre- gimió entre la gratitud y el miedo.

-Entonces debes contarnos quien te obligó a entrar allí, ¿quieres?- lo apremió la chica.

La barriga del elfo estaba hinchada y emitió un ruido bastante asqueroso.

-¿Qué te hizo beber?-dijo Albus con miedo.

-Belix no puede decirles a los alumnos de Hogwarts o morirá- chilló amargamente.

-Te protegeremos- murmuró el ojiverde.

-No pueden, si Belix…si…dice una palabra de… de eso…morirá, ¡LA MALDICIÓN! ¡UN EMBRUJO DE MUERTE AL QUE HABLA! ¡MAGO MUY PODEROSO, MAGIA MUY OSCURA!- se agarró del pescuezo como si quisiera ahorcarse.

-Al, no quiero verlo morir ante mis ojos- susurró Jolly con miedo.

-Ni yo-Dijo el eludido- Belix, escúchame, debes ir con Poppy, ella te dará alguna poción, bebiste algo que no sabemos que reacción tiene y ella nunca hace demasiadas preguntas- le susurró Albus haciéndole entender al elfo su situación.

-No puede, Belix es un experimento, él no puede buscar un remedio para su dolor- y lloró aún más fuerte.

-Atúrdelo Albus, no vamos a dejarlo morir por necio- gruñó Jolly y el chico lo apuntó con la varita.

-El inciso 28 de la Ley de Liberación a los Elfos Domésticos dice que un elfo puede atacar a un mago si este se atreve a agredirle usando la varita- recitó de memoria el joven elfo con temor-…Así que me defenderé si usted suelta un hechizo Señor Potter- gimió.

-Pero si no te llevamos te mueres- se preocupó la hija de quien escribió la misma ley.

El elfo echó a correr dejándolos solos en la pequeña aula cercana a las cocinas.

-No podemos hacer nada por el hasta no encontrar a ese "Heredero"- sentenció Albus.

-Espero que no amanezca muerto- suspiró Jolly con pesadumbre.

…

-La última visita a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad, vamos a comprarle unos artilugios a Mundungus en Cabeza de Puerco y beber algo de whisky de fuego- sonrió James.

-Quedé en ayudar a Hagrid en llevar unas calabazas a Rosmerta para hacer jugo- dijo Jolly- adelántense, los alcanzaré luego, además tengan cuidado, mis padres andarán por el pueblo, la Señora Banges está enferma y mamá aprovechará para visitarla y vernos a nosotros de paso- comentó.

-¿Jolly, irás a Hogsmeade hoy?- preguntó Levrinsky, un conocido adulador y admirador de la cazadora.

-Si.- contestó secamente.

-Em…yo…me preguntaba si tú querías ir al salón de té de Madame Tudipié conmigo- murmuró el chico con la cara colorada.

-Me muero de amoooor- saltó Fred- Jolly y Ulises sentados en árbol besandoseeeee apasionadamente- canturreó.

-Palalingua- dijo la chica para callar al pelirrojo pero no dio en el blanco.

-Enano, ni siquiera tienes permiso para ir al pueblo- comentó James sin dejar de sacar brillo al mango de la escoba.

-Puedo ir por el pasadizo que hay en las cocinas y desemboca en la oficina de correos-espetó Levrinsky.

-Vigilado por Filch-dijo el buscador.

-Aunque…sabemos otros pasadizos- anunció Fred con una sonrisita- si me das diez galleones te digo uno que el squib no conoce-le guiñó un ojo.

El chico abrió la boca pero Jolly lo miró ceñuda.

-Déjenlo en paz, no lo metan en problemas y tú… ¡vete!- ordenó Sophía y su admirador salió disparado a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-¡Mira como lo defiendes!-bromeó el capitán del equipo de quiddich.

James y Fred se abrazaron para cantar… "Ulises remueves mi caldero de humeante amoooor…" entonaron a dúo.

-Palalingua- dijo la muchacha y callaron instantáneamente debido al hechizo.- Nos vemos en el pueblo-murmuró riendo.

…

-Solo son estas cuatro-dijo el semigigante sonriente.

-¿Solo estas cuatro?-ironizó la chica al ver que las calabazas eran casi tan grandes como la cabeza de su profesor.

-Puedes hacer un hechizo de levitación- habló Hagrid.

-O…-sonrió con picardía- me prestas a Witherwings y hago el trabajo fácil y divertido-pidió la chica.

-No lo sé Jolly…no creo que tu padre apruebe que vayas a Hogsmeade en hipogrifo- se frotó la barba.

-Me ha visto montarlo mil veces… por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿Quién es tu alumna favorita?- dijo melosamente con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Sabes que si me miras así es imposible que te diga que no pero el día que me niegue a hacerlo…-advirtió el profesor.

-…Ya no serás mi profesor favorito- rio Sophia.

-¿No era Neville tu profesor favorito?-preguntó Hagrid entre risas y celos.

-Mmmm tendría que pensarlo y la mejor forma es volando ¿que dices Witherwings?-se dirigió al hipogrifo.

Montó en el animal, a sus costados cargaba las calabazas y se despidió del guardabosques con la mano.

-Deja a Buck…Witherwings atado en Cabeza de Puerco, iré para allí en una hora, Abeforth lo cuidará mientras llego-gritó Hagrid mirando como la Gryffindor se elevaba en el cielo en la criatura alada.

…

-Eres una buena chica- le dijo amablemente Rosmerta, ambas cargaban las calabazas hacia el interior del local.

-No es nada señora- murmuró con una voz dulce que reservaba para los adultos que iban a darle alguna recompensa.

-Llévate esta botella de jugo de calabaza-sonrió la cantinera.

Jolly agradeció y salió del local, tomó a Buckbeak y caminaron por la calle empedrada.

-¡Estrellita! Grandes cosas trajo Dung-anunció Fred.

-Apártense- murmuró nerviosa y los tres divisaron a la pareja Snape a poca distancia.

Sophia siguió caminando alegremente con el hipogrifo a su lado llamando la atención de los magos y brujas del lugar.

-¡Jolly! –exclamó su madre al abrazarla

-Hola mamá, sí, me he portado muy bien y estoy al día con todo, no tramo nada y he sido buena con todos- recitó su hija simulando una cara angelical sonriendo a su padre burlonamente a quien podía ver a duras penas porque estaba hundida en la espesa melena castaña.

-Veo que tienes que hacer una entrada triunfal en hipogrifo para llevarte todas las miradas, te vimos en el cielo, ¿la gran Jolly no?- dijo su padre.

-¡Ah si!-dio unas palmaditas a Buckbeack- Jolly Snape-sonrió, ambos lo hicieron aunque ella sabía que no le hacía mucha gracia a su padre que se luzca por todos lados cosa que era inevitable.

Rose Weasley y esa Rachel caminaron cerca de ellos.

-Hola Sophia- dijeron a coro.

"¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué me saludan? No estoy con Albus" se preguntó la Gryffindor.

Su madre la miró reprobando su falta de educación.

-Hola- dijo casi burlonamente.

Las Hufflepuff sonrieron a los padres de la cazadora y siguieron su camino.

-¿Has visto a Octavius?-preguntó Severus.

-Espera un segundo- se revisó los bolsillos ocultando una risita- No, no lo traigo conmigo- anunció graciosa.

-¿Debo reírme?-murmuró con sarcasmo pero no ocultó su sonrisa ladeada.

-Yo creo que si profe- guiñó un ojo la chica.

-Estamos fuera del colegio y preferiría que no me digas "profe" dentro de Hogwarts- arqueó una ceja.

-Hagrid y el tío Nevile me dejan- sonrió.

-Pero yo no- anunció con cara aburrida.

Escucharon unas risitas y Jolly se dio cuenta de que la tonta de Rachel volvía.

-Hola de nuevo- anunció Rachel con una sonrisa radiante, Jolly apretó el puño, Rose miraba con reproche a su compañera de casa.- estuve meditando mucho porque me da algo de vergüenza pero volví para pedirle a usted señora Snape si me firmaba mi libro de pociones que realizó junto al profesor-dijo de forma aduladora, Hermione sonrió encantada, Rose no quería estar allí, Severus parecía que había tomado jugo fétido y Sophía hizo arcadas a espaldas de las alumnas.

-¿Y eres buena en la materia?- preguntó la sanadora escribiendo en la primera página.

-Bueno…-caviló, su profesor la fulminaba con la mirada, algo que odiaba Severus Snape eran los lamebotas- me gustan los retos y el profesor es más exigente que Slughorn, pero ¡oh!, es todo un honor que nos enseñe el mejor pocionista del siglo- Severus le hacía crucios con los ojos-lo leí todo sobre ustedes antes de entrar al colegio- dijo Rachel la lamesuelas.

-¿Y no te lo contaron tus padres?- preguntó Hermione entregándole el ejemplar de pociones.

-Mis padres son muggles-contestó Rachel la chupamedias.

-Los míos también- se emocionó la bruja.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo radiante Rachel la zalamera dirigió una mirada de anhelo al príncipe mestizo solo para que Hermione entendiera el mensaje.

-¿Quieres que la firme también él verdad?- preguntó la medimaga tomando nuevamente el libro, Rachel la imbécil cabeceo en señal de asentimiento, Severus observó la situación recelosamente queriendo restarle mil puntos a la casa de los tejones pero si le pedía su mujer que firme lo haría y se puso furioso consigo mismo jurando venganza.

La castaña le extendió el ejemplar y el hombre de nariz ganchuda hizo sus trazos de forma rígida, parecía que iba a romper la hoja.

Se lo devolvió de forma brusca y dirigió una mirada sombría a su hija quien se aguantaba la carcajada.

-Muchas gracias, ahora es un libro más especial-lo apretó en su pecho y su acompañante pelirroja la observaba con vergüenza.

-Chau- murmuró para arrastrar a Rachel la lisonjera a las Tres Escobas.

Jolly soltó al hipogrifo, puso las manos en sus caderas y comenzó a pavonearse de forma burlesca.

-¿Profesor me firmaría un autógrafo?, ¿me firmaría el hipogrifo?, ¿me firmaría la escoba?, ¡que héroe!, ¡es genial!, ¡el mejor profesor!- Severus gruñó, Sophía disfrutaba de la humillación de su padre, se dio vuelta meneando sus caderas- ¿me firmaría el trasero? lo haría más lindo y especial- dijo con falso halago.

Padre e hija estallaron en risas, tenían el mismo sentido del humor negro y cruel no compartido por su madre.

-Yo creo que es una chica muy educada- opinó Hermione.

Severus y Sophía le dirigieron una mirada recelosa a la sanadora y volvieron a reír.


	19. Vacaciones de Navidad (parte 1)

**Capítulo 18: Vacaciones de Navidad (parte 1)**

Las vacaciones de navidad alegraron a todo el castillo y por todos los rincones se respiraba el espíritu navideño acompañado por los doce árboles que adornaban el Gran Salón y el acebo y muérdago, este último hacía que los estudiantes hormonados rieran como locos cuando uno se situaba encima de sus cabezas.

James lo tomaba divertido debido a que había besado a unas diez chicas antes de tomar el tren escarlata para regresar a casa junto a sus hermanos.

Pero Sophia odiaba el muérdago, tanto como a los chicos (no importaba si fueran apuestos o no) que se alborotaban y le cerraban el paso cada vez que la planta aparecía misteriosamente en algún lugar del castillo.

Un día Rose Weasley la miró ceñuda debido a que la ojimiel tenía más éxito con los chicos que ella a lo que Lily añadió "es que eres linda pero no presumida y sabes jugar bien al quidditch, chúpate esa muñequita", Jolly miró a la pelirroja con recelo y añadió, "no me interesa si soy linda mientras pueda hacer papilla a todas las casas montada en una escoba y una quaffle en la mano" pero la conversación no tuvo un giro feliz porque un chico de octavo perteneciente a Slytherin la quiso besar bajo un muérdago cuando se dirigía a Transformaciones y digamos que el besador…terminó en la enfermería sin ser besado, después de una paliza estilo muggle, Jolly con diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y un regaño por parte de su padre (quien parecía satisfecho por la actitud de su hija aunque no se lo dijo)

Cuando finalmente los chicos Snape llegaron a casa los esperaba su madre con una sonrisa radiante y la cena lista.

Severus dejó un momento su laboratorio para recibirlos y cenaron en tranquilamente entre las novedades y la felicidad de estar de nuevo en casa (donde Sophía milagrosamente se comportaba mejor que en Hogwarts)

-…Y ya avancé mucho, podríamos decir que ahora no solo puedo hablar Duendigonza perfectamente sino que también hablo Sirenio con fluidez- informó Octavius con un brillo de superioridad que solo Jolly pudo ver- y me escribió Terry Bagman, quiere tener un duelo amistoso conmigo, su hijo está en el club de duelo y no duró ni cinco minutos conmigo pero es un charlatán de primera, ¿es verdad que Terry era campeón?- preguntó a sus padres.

-Por supuesto que no, eso también es un invento- sonrió su padre.

-¿Y tu Jolly, que tienes para contarnos?- preguntó Hermione con ese tono comprensivo que usaba para su hija cuando esta estaba levemente irritada por su sabelotodo hermanito.

-No mucho, practicando quidditch, ayudé a Hagrid con unos unicornios, me saque una buena nota en Runas y tuve una pelea muggle con un chico de la casa del querido Tavius, pero eso ultimo ya lo sabias- sonrió con suficiencia ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña.

-Yo opino que fue en defensa propia, Sophía no quería ser besada y el chico no sabía con quien se metía, es bueno que sepa usar los puños, o en este caso los pies- la defendió su padre.

-¿Celoso Severus?- bromeó su madre.

-Para nada, ella no va a elegir a un perdedor ¿verdad?- dijo el pocionista.

-Verdad, tendrá que ser una eminencia en el quidditch, y ese chico… ¿cómo es que se llama?- se dirigió a Octavius.

-Emmett Zoblet- contestó irritado.

-…bueno, ese Zoblet no sabe distinguir la parte delantera y trasera de una escoba- rio la chica pero ninguno de los otros lo hizo.

Para el resto de los Snape jugar bien al quidditch no era sinónimo de ganador pero ninguno dijo nada.

…

La mañana de Navidad era blanca, desde la ventana de Octavius que daba a la calle divisó a algunos sus vecinos muggles exhibiendo sus nuevas pertenecías riendo felizmente.

Y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y paz estaban los chillidos de su hermana que golpeaba su habitación como si fuera perseguida por alguna de esas criaturas que Hagrid creía inofensivas.

-¡Tav! ¡ES NAVIDAD! ¡Los regalos!- gritó la chica de cabello lacio y negro.

-Ya voy, no desaparecerán- la calmó el castaño abriendo la puerta.

-¡Es navidad! , ¡Regalos!-chilló la adolescente golpeando la puerta de la habitación de sus progenitores y bajando como un bólido por las escaleras.

Hagrid le había dejado unos guantes de piel de dragón, su padre un vestido negro (algo que la hizo sonreír), su hermano un libro de runas y su madre un feo collar que según las instrucciones aumentaba la concentración (el collar era horrible y pudo entrever la segunda intención)

Una carta de los Potter, sus regalos los recibiría esa noche cuando todos cenen en la casa de Fred y Alicia Weasley.

La familia Snape tenía una tradición, en navidad almorzaban en la casa de los abuelos Granger y cenaban con varios veteranos de guerra amigos miembros de la Orden del Fenix, el lugar del encuentro rotaba cada año, en el anterior se reunieron en su propia casa.

Luego de desayunar y que Sophía cargara a su gata y tomara su escoba (algo que tuvo que hacer a hurtadillas) aparecieron en la casa de campo de los abuelitos Granger.

Los dentistas les dieron una calurosa bienvenida tratando de consentir al máximo a sus nietos.

-¿Dónde está el tío Henry?- pregunto Sophía con ansiedad.

El tío abuelo de la chica caminó hacia la sala acompañado por una curvilínea y joven mujer (una nueva conquista del rompecorazones)

-Ahí estas pequeña loca- extendió sus brazos y la adolescente se colgó del hombre sonriendo alegremente.

Después de aburridas charlas de adultos y que sus abuelos los felicitaran por sus dientes, sonriendo ampliamente a Jolly, porque desde el año anterior llevaba brackets , rechazando que sus padres le arreglaran la dentadura mediante magia y por un tiempo muchos alumnos de Hogwarts se burlaban de que una bruja utilice las lentas cosas que hacían los muggles.

Octavius se aburría olímpicamente en compañía de todos esos adultos pero Sophía estaba a sus anchas porque estaba uno de sus más grandes compinches, su tío.

El chico recibió una nueva televisión por parte de sus abuelos y unos videojuegos obsequio de Henry (¿videojuegos? ¿Es una broma?) Pero su tío no acertaba nunca con los regalos algo que no le preocupaba demasiado.

-¡Wow! ¡Como supiste! ¡Eres lo más! ¡Miren miren!- puso el par de quaffles aprobadas por el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Magicos del Ministerio de Magia en las narices de sus padres.

-¿Puedo salir a probarlas después de comer?- pidió Sophia con la misma cara que utilizaba para obtener lo que quería de las personas pero con sus padres no funcionaba tan bien.

-Sophia, no has traído la escoba- dijo su padre.

-¿Qué no?- abrió su bolso y sacó la mejor escoba profesional, también un regalo de tío Henry su preciada "Rayo veloz".

Hace muchos años que poseía la mejor escoba del mercado…

…Como toda hija de magos, Sophía Snape fue criada entre la magia, y deseando algún día recibir la carta que la convertiría oficialmente en una bruja.

Pero eso no le prohibía probar los dulces placeres de criarse entre la comunidad mágica, recorrer el callejón Diagon, ver a otros hacer magia y lo más sorprendente del mundo…volar en escoba de vez en cuando.

Porque Sophia se había enamorado de ellas desde que tenía memoria y a los seis años en el Bosque de Dean dio su primera vuelta junto a su padre convirtiéndose en uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Pasaron los años y lo que pedía era casi lo mismo "volar en escoba", ya no solo lo hacía con su padre (quien la había dejado montar sola con su supervisión) sino que también sus padrinos la alentaban a volar, Ginny a menudo hacía comentarios sobre lo buena que era la niña.

Pero para su cumpleaños número diez pidió lo que más deseaba en el mundo, una escoba, la nueva "Rayo Veloz" que aceleraba de 0 a 200 en diez segundos sustituyendo a la imparable "Saeta de Fuego" y la chica rogó, lloró y suplicó a sus padres que se regalaran o moriría de pena.

Sus padres dudaron unos días y al final decidieron lo que la chica se temía, un rotundo "no".

Alegaban que no pondrían tantos galleones en una escoba que no fomentaba a estimular su inteligencia.

Claro, el dinero no era el problema debido a que sus padres tenían sueldos extraordinarios, sino que la chica no pidió un caldero de oro o alguna tontería como lo hizo su hermano.

Y esa navidad recibió una bicicleta y un bonito relicario mientras que Octavius si recibió su caldero de oro, el berrinche de esa mañana no cambio la cabeza de sus progenitores así que entre chillidos de indignación y lágrimas de furia de la pequeña la familia se dirigió a la casa de los abuelitos Granger.

Y su tío apareció desde detrás del árbol de navidad vestido de Santa Claus( una vieja broma familiar) y un gran paquete para la pequeña brujita quien estaba lloriqueando desde el amanecer.

Y cuando lo desenvolvió se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, su escoba de ensueño, la cosa que más deseaba en el planeta estaba allí, la flamante "Rayo Veloz" ¡ERA LA DUEÑA DE LA MEJOR ESCOBA DEL MUNDO MAGICO! Y todo gracias a Henry Granger, un médico pediatra muggle, soltero rompecorazones y que adoraba a sus sobrinos con toda su alma porque nunca tuvo niños y su pequeña Hermione ya era toda una mujer.

Sus padres estaban furiosos con el tío pero no dijeron nada solo lo miraron con gesto ofendido "Sophia siempre obtiene lo que quiere tarde o tempano" pensaron y desde ese día tuvieron que soportar que su hija besara, adorara y se babeara por la "Rayo veloz".

Y algo aun peor, que se las arreglará para meterla en el colegio en su primer año, algo que estaba prohibido, pero el castigo…bueno, el castigo siempre era algo beneficioso para Sophia Snape...

-¿Entonces puedo volar?- preguntó nuevamente después de recordar como se enamoró de las escobas.

-Jolly, los no magos podrían verte- opinó su madre.

-Querida, estamos en el medio de la nada, solo nosotros estamos en este campo- le dijo el abuelo Granger.

-Si, para que estés más segura, haz ese hechizo que ahuyenta a los curiosos- murmuró Jolly mientras acariciaba su preciosa escoba.

-Eso no está bien- la reprendió su padre.

-Si quieres yo puedo poner el hechizo- guiñó el ojo la novia de su tío quien hace varios años prefería más a las brujas que a las muggles.

-Me parece que seremos buenas amigas em…-no sabía el nombre de la mujer, en realidad nunca supo el nombre de ninguna novia de su tío.

-Rosalind- sonrió la bruja.

-Bueno Rosalind, parece que eres tan digna de mi tío como yo de volar en esta linda, linda escoba- besó el mango de la "Rayo Veloz" y la volvió a guardar.

* * *

Necesito comentarios! ahora mas, debido a que en dos semanas vuelvo a la universidad y no voy a actualizar tan seguido, no cuesta nada dejar un mensajito :)


	20. Vacaciones de Navidad (parte 2)

**Capítulo 18: Vacaciones de Navidad (parte 2)**

En la casa de los Weasley, Fred y Alicia recibían a los invitados, Jolly saludó rápidamente y entró para reunirse con sus amigos.

-¿Qué hay?- dijo al ver a Freddy, James, Albus y Lily en un rincón.

-¿No han llegado los Scamander?-preguntó Octavius tratando de sonar despreocupado, Al le sonrió.

-No, no vendrán esta navidad, Tía Luna Y Tío Rolf están aún investigando algunos especímenes en la Amazonia, Lorc y Lys están en Brasil ahora-dijo Lily sacando su juego de Snap explosivo.

-No, ten cuidado con el pequeño George- un niño de cinco años se acercaba al juego con interés, James lo miraba con precaución.

-Yo soy un niño grande- explicó su pequeño primo.

-Ya, ¿y como es que no has mostrado señales de ser un mago? No queremos squibs en la familia- le dijo ninguneándolo.

-Basta James, eres un brabucón, yo sí creo que eres grande- sonrió Jolly seguida de Lily.

-Tu cabello huele a goma de mascar- murmuró George.

Oyeron una fuerte voz llamándolos a cenar y todos salieron con prisa hacia el comedor, agrandado mediante magia para poder albergar a todas aquellas personas.

Se sentó junto a sus padres y a su costado milagrosamente estaba Albus y pudo conversar tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que tengo que decirle a tu padre sobre ya sabes...?- susurró pensando en el heredero misterioso.

-No aquí, la directora está allí, si sabe que hemos merodeado estamos fritos.- susurró el ojiverde divisando a la bruja.

Después de una maravillosa cena, Fred trajo los postres, los invitados cuchicheaban entre ellos.

En una esquina, el Ministro de la Magia, Percy Weasley informaba a sus padres sobre los asuntos del trabajo a Molly y Arthur, Audrey, la primera dama los observaba aburrida.

Los gemelos Weasley recordaban viejos tiempos en el colegio, papá hacía una mueca pero no de molestia, mamá, Angelina, Lavender y Ginny hablaban de cosas cursis (algo que casi inmediatamente tuve que repeler con mis oídos).

Poco después Lavender presumía sobre sus dotes quirománticas y varias de las brujas presentes se acercaban a la mujer de Ronald Weasley para que les lea la mano.

-Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas, puedes creer o no- le decía Lavender.

-No creo en esas cosas, el futuro cambia y no es algo preciso- respondió la castaña volviéndose a su lugar.

-Ah pero la quiromancia lee el pasado, el presente y el futuro, vamos, no tienes nada que ocultar ¿o sí?- preguntó la mujer.

Hermione bufó pero Lavender se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar la palma de la medimaga, ella miraba con incredulidad.

-Bien, buena fortuna, vives del trabajo…pero…¡Por Cassandra! Hermione ¡TIENES LA LINEA DEL AMOR VERDADERO Y ETERNO! ¡Woooow nunca creí que vería una mano con ella, cielos!- la castaña sonrió y se acercó a su mano, pronto adoptó una mirada severa.

-Tonterías- musitó pero no sacó la mano.

-Pero puedo comprobar si es Severus tu alma gemela eterna- dijo con tono de misterio.

Hermione bufó nuevamente, su marido arqueó una ceja al escuchar su nombre y varias brujas observándolo con interés.

-Me permites tu mano- le preguntó Lavender Weasley.

Severus dudoso extendió su mano suave pero varonil a la hechicera y esta exclamó un gritito de asombro.

-La ven, la ven, ¡También la tiene!- dijo, junto las dos manos del matrimonio Snape y murmuró- se unen en la parte de Marte y Venus, son almas gemelas-sonrió satisfecha, Ron Weasley tenía las orejas coloradas y fruncía los labios.

-Creo que no se necesita leer una mano porque eso resulta evidente- pronunció el pocionista- además cuando un mago o bruja salva a otro de su misma condición se forma entre ellos un vínculo, creo que eso lo hace aún más fuerte- le sonrió a la castaña que estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Propongo un brindis!- bramó Ronald Weasley.

La única propuesta importante para Sophía salió de los labios de su capitán:

-Por el quinto año que Gryffindor saldrá invicto en la copa de quiddicth- sonrió mirando a todos.

-…Y por la mejor cazadora del planeta- guiñó un ojo James.

-No todo lo importante en la vida es quidditch- informó Percy.

-¡Papá! El quidditch es lo mejor del colegio- protestó Lucy, era cazadora de Ravenclaw y muy buena en ello.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Percy, hay que hacer cosas de provecho, y además de eso no buscar problemas- Hermione, Severus y Percy asintieron.

-¡Ah pero no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts!-opinó Hagrid- quizás Gringotts-

-¿El mismo Gringotts que ustedes tres robaron cuando tenían diecisiete?- se carcajeó James señalando al trío de oro, un momento después todos reían.

…

La ventisca golpeaba las ventanas los días siguientes a la Navidad, Hermione solo duró un par de días en casa y no se resistió a echar un vistazo por San Mungo, así que después de almorzar se fue por la chimenea al hospital.

-Bien, así que estamos solos- dijo Severus con algo de brillo inusual.

-Me voy a mi habitación- informó Jolly.

-No, espera- tengo un regalo para Octavius que podemos probar los tres- su hijo lo miró- Si Tav, no creas que te iba a dar un regalo tan mediocre, ábrelo- le entregó una caja de madera.

El chico vio el par de varitas mágicas y las observó extrañado.

-Papá yo ya tengo la mía y…-

-No, estas son varitas especiales, varitas de duelo- ambos sonrieron.- los conjuros que hagas con ellas son inofensivos, o sea que puedes…-

-Podemos batirnos a duelo de verdad con conjuros de verdad ¿cuándo las probamos?- exclamó encantado el castaño.

-Ahora mismo- dijo complacido Severus- pero en la sala no, si tu madre nos descubre se pondrá más fiera que un dragón- se estremeció pero sin dejar de emocionarse.

-¿Así que un juguete Weasley los deja tan felices?, estaré en mi habitación- murmuró Sophia y subió escaleras arriba ante las miradas decepcionadas de los hombres de la casa.

-Vamos al laboratorio- habló alegremente el pocionista.

La chica cerró la puerta y comenzó a bailar descontroladamente al son de una música que como clasificaba su progenitor "era del infierno", los posters pegados en la pared se movían, sonreían y otros bailaban.

El poster de Ivaylo Krum seguía igual de hosco y con cara de concentración, era el mejor buscador en actividad e hijo del gran Viktor Krum, Jolly no podía creer que el padre de su otro amor platónico (porque el primero era Albus) había estado coqueteando con su madre en el Torneo de los Tres Magos hace muchos años atrás.

Por aburrimiento bajó para ver que hacían los otros y se detuvo en la puerta del laboratorio para expiar.

-Buena esa hijo- exclamó Severus esquivando un rayo de luz azul, al parecer utilizaban hechizos no verbales.

Pudo ver como Octavius se refugiaba detrás de la mesa ante algo bastante oscuro que le lanzaba su padre y se carcajeaban.

-Astuto pero…- y lanzó algo negro que casi atrapa a su padre, se estaban divirtiendo como niños.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo lanzándose hechizos, pudo distinguir un sectumsempra y un cruciatus, ambos magos no perdían la sonrisa.

Severus se ocultó detrás de una estantería para atacar otra vez.

Octavius giró y tomó con precaución a su padre por el cuello posando la varita inofensiva en su cuello.

Ambos rieron, Severus aplaudía.

-El mejor duelo de mi vida, quiero ver con que gran hechizo terminarás, sorprendeme- ordenó el pocionista.

Octavius dudó pero luego decidido a hacer un conjuro bastante impresionante.

-Sanguis et mort-susurró, Crookshanks se frotó contra la pierna de la chica y no pudo ver el efecto porque el gato la distrajo.

Cuando volvió a divisar a los Slytherin la cara de su padre no era alegre, es más, nunca lo había visto tan furioso, algo bastante impresionante porque ella era la principal causante de sus ataques de ira.

-¡Donde aprendiste semejante magia negra!-bramó, Jolly dejó de ver y se arrinconó en la pared.

-P….por ahí-titubeó Octavius, había metido la pata.

-¡¿Por ahí?!, ¿Por ahí donde?, a mí no me engañas, eso lo aprendiste de su mismo creador o… tu eres el creador- siseó furioso- mi propio hijo creando maleficios asesinos, quizás esto sea más siniestro que un imperdonable- gruñó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Pero si tú empezaste…me lanzaste un crucio y nos pareció divertido y luego…- Octavius no quería tener contacto visual con su padre.- papá los hechizos no hacen nada con estas varitas- susurró.

-Nadie se queja de la varita, dime ¿creaste un embrujo poderoso y tan sanguinario?- exigió saber.

-No.- Jolly no sabía si su hermano estaba mintiendo y deseó que no lo haga.

-¿Tengo razones para confiar en ti después de semejante atrocidad?- gruñó.

-Nunca hice nada malo- se defendió el chico- no cree ese embrujo- murmuró.

-¿Lo probaste con otro mago?- preguntó Severus.

-No- esta vez la voz del castaño sonaba segura.

-¿Tengo que entrar en tu mente?- amenazó el oclumantico.

-Mamá no te deja hacer eso con nosotros- le espetó Octavius.

-Tampoco estaría orgullosa de tener un hijo tan…- se detuvo- vete a tu habitación, estas castigado.

A Jolly se sudaban las manos, tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies huyó de allí, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su presencia en tan turbulenta situación.

Pero…¿Qué hizo enojar tanto a su padre?, su hermano creaba hechizos, ella lo sabía, algunos bastante prácticos como el contra hechizo del muffliato.

Si su padre estaba tan furioso tenía que existir una fuerte razón.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y sintió los pasos de Octavius cerca de allí, rogando para que no se diera cuenta se deslizó hasta su equipo de música para subir el volumen.

* * *

NO ME ABANDONEN! UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA


	21. Fiesta Trimestral

**Capítulo 19: Fiesta trimestral**

El resto de las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad transcurrieron con mucha calma, Sophía se sentía culpable por aliviarse de que su padre estuviera tan enojado con Octavius y no se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

Scorpius Malfoy pasaría el último par de días en su casa y luego todos irían en el tren al castillo.

Jolly hizo un berrinche porque ella no podía ir a lo de los Pottera pasar todas las vacaciones, pero su padre cedió dejándola pasar algunas tardes allí, Lily, James y Albus también visitaban su casa aunque los ojos de Severus estaban clavados en la nuca del revoltoso hermano mayor. James se comportaba inusualmente cortes, callado y tranquilo cuando divisaba al pocionista.

-Hola- dijo en forma cortes escoltado por su padre y Tavius.

-¿Qué hay?- murmuró la más pequeña de los Snape cuando vio al chico rubio entrar en la sala.

Aunque Malfoy no le caía tan mal como antes no dejaba de ser un creído cortes, con la única diferencia de que disfrutaba se su fama de chico malo, "idiota" pensó la chica y volvió a su tarea de transformaciones.

Unas horas más tarde sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación, abrió esperando que fuera su madre.

-Ah, eras tú- hizo un mohín recorriendo a Scorpius Malfoy con la mirada.- ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó descaradamente metiendo su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

La chica lo dejó pasar de mala gana.

-Sí que es luminoso- sonrió al husmear por todos los rincones.

-¿Venías por un tour a mi casa?-frunció el ceño.

-No, nada de eso- sin invitación se sentó en uno de sus pufs esbozando esa sonrisa ganadora.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurró peligrosamente la chica.

-¿Sabes?...no lo entiendo, algunos días nos llevamos la mar de bien, y otros te comportas como uno de esos escruegutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid, ¿tienes trastorno de personalidad?- bromeó el chico, Jolly mostró los dientes y él se apresuró a decir- estaba sacándole tensión al ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuró aburrida.

-¿Por qué castigaron a Octavius?-susurró misteriosamente.

-No sé- dijo cortante Jolly.- igual no creo que le hayan prohibido muchas cosas- auguró.

-No, solo le sacó el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade-informó el rubio.

-¡Ja!, menuda prohibición, no sabe lo que es estar castigado- se apresuró a decir la muchacha.- ¿Algo más?- preguntó para tratar de echarlo de allí por ser tan entrometido al volver a husmear.

-¿Ivaylo Krum? Te gusta- afirmó Scorpius.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Jolly indignada- mira, ahí está tu amiguito- lo empujó hacia la puerta abierta dirigiendo su furia a Octavius por dejar que el chico tuviera tal descaro.

-Linda hab…- pero Scorpius no pudo terminar su oración porque la ojimiel les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Luego de eso volvieron a llevarse bien, pero al volver al colegio la chica se fue con sus amigos en otro compartimiento.

Lysander comentó que su hermano tuvo un breve romance con una bruja brasileña nativa y Sophía dudó si era conveniente decirles a Lily y a Lys que Scorpius Malfoy le tomó la mano el día anterior. Cuando entró Albus no tuvo opción, decidió callar y cambiar de tema con un nudo en el estómago.

La noche era fría y aún nevaba, la casa de Hagrid tenía una gran capa de nieve en el techo, Buckbeack comía animalejos muertos cerca del jardín trasero.

Los sueños de Jolly no fueron muy placenteros, se retorcía entre las mantas, aparecía Scorpius acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, Albus los observaba con un mohín pero después esa Rachel aparecía y sus manos eran avariciosas, abrazaba a su mejor amigo y cuando lo iba a besar Sophía gruñó.

-¡NOOOOO!- Hiperventiló tratando de serenarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Raphaela Creevey corriendo las cortinas.

-Nada- contestó Jolly con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El primer día de clases del trimestre no fue muy feliz, aunque la muchacha no tenía como profesora a la insufrible de Beaumont se enteró que la flamante rubia había organizado un baile celebrando el comienzo del trimestre, (si fuera por ella pasarían entre bailes, novios y cursilerías), milagrosamente la directora había aprobado esa innecesaria fiesta, "genial" pensó la ojimiel " San Valentín ya era una cursi celebración que llegó para quedarse desde que Beaumont era profesora y ahora sumaban esto".

…

-Severus- sonrió la profesora de Transformaciones- ¿vendrás a la fiesta de este fin de semana?- preguntó de forma inocente.

-Definitivamente no- susurró con forma asquerosa.

-Debes ser menos gruñón- rio de forma estúpida- tu esposa está de guardia esa noche, te aburrirás si te quedas solo…en tu casa- sonrió coqueta.

-Nunca me aburro en mi casa- siseó furioso sin tocar su almuerzo.- y no vendré a una fiestecita de adolescentes alborotados, con dos de ellos en mi casa me alcanza- dijo con suficiencia mostrando su anillo de matrimonio disimuladamente ante los ojos de la arrastrada Odette Beaumont.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que no vendrás Severus- murmuró McGonagall con una sonrisa tranquila- le escribí a Hermione y aceptó ser una de las chaperonas, también lo hizo Ninphadora Lupin- informó Minerva.

Tanto Severus como Odette tenían una mueca extraña, como si hubieran ingerido bilis de armadillo, la coqueta profesora francesa no tendría oportunidad de tirarle sus redes al pocionista y él tendría que asistir a la fiesta, porque su mujer ya había aceptado.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- escuchó decir Sophia a un chico de Hufflepuff.

-No- dijo la chica sin miramientos y siguió caminando junto a Albus.

-¿Cuántos te han pedido lo mismo al correr de la semana?- murmuró el chico alborotándose el cabello.

-No lo sé Al, no me interesan, además les hago un favor, papá los transformará en babosas o los otros tontos rechazados lo lincharán en cuanto tengan oportunidad- susurró Sophia despidiéndose del muchacho para entrar a clase.

-¿Vamos en grupo como fuimos el año pasado a San Valentin no?, Lily, Lys, Lorc, August , Tav, tu y yo- sonrió la chica.

-Bueno…Rachel Hughes Me invito y…yo…acepté- sonrió culpable.

-Genial- dijo Jolly con voz de ultratumba- genial- suspiró- nos vemos- y se adentró a la clase de Runas Antiguas tropezando con un chico de Ravenclaw al que le gritó.

…

-¿Qué sucede estrellita?- preguntó Fred alcanzándole gusarapos para la poción.

-Nada- contestó la bruja con un rictus en los labios.- me falta cilantro, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene?-Murmuró.

-No pero iré a pedir prestado sin decirle nada a tu padre- informó el pelirrojo.

-Ten cuidado, estará feliz de cortarte las manos si te encuentra robando sus provisiones personales- rio James.

Cuando Fred Weasley salió de la Sala que viene y va protegido por la capa invisible, James sonrió, se alborotó aún más el pelo y observó a la chica intensamente.

-Asi que…irás al baile- dijo con indiferencia.

-Si, en grupo, como siempre- informó la hechicera.

-Quería preguntarte…mmm… Olvídalo- se giró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sophía sumida en los vapores de la poción.

-Bueno tú eres tan popular, debes de estar cansada de que te inviten muchos chicos- auguró el chico de ojos castaños.

-Ni me lo digas, Levrinsky me sigue a todas partes, preferiría que fuera Peeves- refunfuñó la joven.

-Claro, claro- suspiró- también me pasa, el club de Jamesie está en su apogeo y Annabel Olive quiso poner un filtro de amor en mi jugo esta mañana- fingió que esas cosas le disgustaban.

-Vamos James, a ti te gusta tu fama- sonrió Jolly.

-Si pero no quiero ir con ninguna chica con la que tenga que rendir cuentas después, quería pedirte que fueras conmigo, si tú vas conmigo…las otras chicas se resignarían, porque tú eres la chica más linda y talentosa de Hogwarts y estas a mi altura- se dio aires y Sophía estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el libro.

-Ya cállate James- sonrió la bruja- detesto cuando hablas así- murmuró.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero… ¿irías conmigo?, nos conviene a ambos, Jo- esperó su respuesta.

La ojimiel se mordió el labio envuelta en pensamientos.

-Creo que sí, voy contigo- susurró aun dudando.- pero porque necesito que todos me dejen en paz- advirtió.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo- pero James estaba rebosante de alegría y el día posterior todo el colegio se enteró de que la gran Jolly Snape iría con el talentoso James Potter al baile, una soberbia pareja.

…

El viernes por la noche, Sophia se preparó rápidamente en su habitación, el vestido que le regaló su padre para navidad lucía hermoso, no le gustaba llevar el cabello recogido, así que se colocó un pequeño broche con piedras negras y brillantes en el cabello y bajó a la Sala Comun, bastante sencilla pero hermosa.

Las fans de James la comían con los ojos, pero como dijo el chico, aceptarían a la "pareja perfecta" y se resignaban o le murmuraban lo linda que estaba, un par de chicas lloraban pero trataron de disimular al ver a James bajar por la escalera.

-Jolly, estas preciosa- besó su mano con una mirada intensa.

-Basta de teatrito James-Y le dio un codazo para que salieran de allí.

La velada fue como la profesora Beaumont lo planeo (o casi) porque si sus ojos dispararan dagas, sus padres estarían muertos.

Severus y Hermione bailaban tranquilamente aunque los ojos del pocionista estaban fijos en su hija que había escogido al peor delincuente de Hogwarts para asistir al baile.

-Voy para afuera- murmuró Sophia al ver al elfo domestico que fue atacado por el "heredero".

James estaba muy ocupado inflando el pecho cada vez que uno de los pretendientes de su pareja de baile lo miraba con furia.

Pero el elfo solo estaba trabajando, llevó algunos canapés a los estudiantes que estaban en los jardines.

Tuvo que moverse y ocultarse cuando su padre (quien había dejado a su madre adentro) golpeaba los rosales con la varita y de estos salían varias parejas de adolescentes que segundos antes estaban en plena sesión de besos.

"Como si el no hace lo mismo con mamá" pensó Jolly "y sin ningún pudor".

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, donde está el gran buscador?- preguntó ese chico rubio que aparecía siempre cuando deseaba estar sola.

-¿Que te importa?, parece que no viniste con Rose Weasley- inquirió la chica.

-No, invité a Eveline Ogden- sonrió Scorpius.

-¿Conque ahora te gustan menores no?- arqueó una ceja.

-No sé, es bonita- se encogió los hombros- por cierto, estas preciosa- sonrió.

Se alejaron hacia el invernadero tres, Jolly trataba de vigilar el lugar, podía ser una noche estupenda para que el heredero ataque otra vez.

EL Slytherin la seguía muy de cerca y se sentaron cerca de unas margaritas de gran tamaño.

-¡Que estupidez!- se quejó Scorpius- y todavía falta la cursilería de San Valentin- bufó.

-Eso ligamos por tener a Beaumont en el colegio- refunfuñó la chica.

-Ni siquiera sé si existe ese amor de pareja del que todos anhelan- murmuró.

-¡Oh!, sí que existe, mis padres son la prueba- comentó Sophia- se comportan como tontos si están solos, y si no lo están también, y eso demuestra que hasta el ser mas gruñón, o sea mi padre, puede encontrar el amor, espero que a mí nunca me contagien esa enfermedad- se disgustó la ojimiel, ella ya estaba infectada, cuando vio los pasos torpes de su mejor amigo al danzar junto a la idiota de Rachel.

-Creo que la persona que me cae mejor eres tú, tenemos el mismo concepto de lo ridículo- se rio.- deberíamos besarnos- soltó de repente- para demostrarles lo estúpida que es esa superstición, he besado a varias chicas y no se me hincha el corazón de alegría- presumió Malfoy.

Jolly dudó, ella solo había besado a Albus, y eso fue hace millones de años.

-¿Que pasa Snape?, ¿eres cobarde?, ¿o esperas el beso del príncipe azul?- preguntó Scorpius burlonamente.

-Soy una Snape, no soy una cobarde- y acto seguido, tomó al chico por el cabello y le espetó un beso brusco y algo torpe, que fue mejorando gracias a la gran habilidad del muchacho.

Tras unos minutos comprobó su hipótesis, se sentía bien besar a Scorpius, pero nada pasó, ni esas mariposas molestas que sentía por Albus ni el ritmo irregular del corazón, solo la placentera sensación de hacer algo incorrecto, en un lugar inadecuado, imaginó el rostro furibundo de su padre y sonrió.

La expresión del rubio había cambiado, su rostro se suavizó y la veía atontado.

-Tienes razón, no pasó nada- sonrió la chica.

-Claro…nada- susurró Scorpius.

Oyeron unos pasos y sacaron sus varitas nerviosamente.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!?- preguntó Jolly nerviosa y rogando porque no sea su papá.

-Nosotros- Albus y James se asomaron desde detrás de un plátano con miradas contorsionadas, efectivamente habían estado espiándolos.

* * *

Los reviews alargan 10 minutos tu vida :)


End file.
